The Memory Keeper
by karmacanary
Summary: Set after Hook's encounter at Emma's apartment (mid-winter hiatus, Season 3). Hook now has to find a way to get Emma to remember, and it'll take all his charm and cunning to do so. Rated M, and you'll know why if you've read my other Hook stories :)
1. Chapter 1 - Strategy

She'd slammed the damned door in his face. In his _face._

He'd spent a year searching for any possible way to get back to her, risked himself in countless ways, finally crossed realms and battled the bureaucracy of a strange city in a stranger land to track her down and when he finally got to her door, she slammed it in his face.

Hook let out a sigh. Really, he should have expected that. She didn't know him, after all, not anymore. The curse had seen to that, even as it had sucked him and the others away from her, along with any memory she held of them or the time they'd shared.

He slammed his hook down on the counter in frustration.

"Hey! Watch the woodwork!"

"Sorry, mate." Hook said, apologetically. "It's new and I'm still getting used to it."

The man eyed Hook suspiciously as he moved over to the cash register. "Well, the gold in your coins checks out, but without a driver's license, I can't take it. I don't need any trouble."

Hook sent his eyes heavenward, praying for patience. "I told you, mate. No license. Just the gold. It can be yours and you'll never have to see me again."

The man stared at Hook, biting his lip. Hook saw his indecision and leaned in to make the most of it.

"Here's the thing, mate. I need money, and I need it now. And if you know of anyone who's got a room to let on a cash basis, I'll throw in two extra coins for your trouble."

The man's eyes grew wide. Each one of those coins was worth a fortune by itself. He'd tested the gold personally, and they were unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Collectors would pay a king's ransom for those, and even if they passed on them, the melt value on the coins was incredible.

"I've got a room, over the shop. It's mostly used as storage, but it's got a lock and it's own key. Let me clear a few boxes out of it and it's yours. It's small, but there's a bed and you can use the bathroom down the hall."

Hook smiled charmingly. "A bed is all I need, mate. I'm not going to be here long."

The man reached his hand across the counter. "Deal."

Hook shook the hand, then looked around the shop. "I don't suppose you can direct me to the nearest clothing shop? I need something a little more...normal."

The man pointed across the street to the department store nearby. "That'll have what you need. And here's your money, minus the first month's rent." He pushed a stack of cash at Hook, along with the key to the room.

"I'll have the room cleared out in half an hour."

"Thanks, mate."

Forty minutes and two swooning salesgirls later, Hook returned to his room, setting two large shopping bags down on the bed. He had three pairs of pants, several shirts, two hoodies, a blazer, a pair of shoes and one cable-knit sweater, all in varying shades of maroon, dark blue and black.

He eyed them distastefully. They were utterly without flair, but he needed to blend in. Obviously, their first meeting was far from a success, and he'd only succeeded in putting her completely off of him. He needed to regroup, and find a way to get close to her again. He made some inquiries and passed a few bills here and there and finally plotted his course.

He was after the heart of the good lady Swan, and whether she remembered him or not, he was sure that heart was still intact. He told her once he wouldn't need trickery to win her, but she would have no memory of that now, so officially, all bets were off.

Tomorrow, he'd be sure they came face to face again, and when they did, he'd be playing to win.


	2. Chapter 2 - Amends

"Emma Swan." Emma hit the speakerphone button and continued going through the stack of files on her desk.

"Ms. Swan, this is Shelly from the front desk. I have a flower delivery for you."

Emma stopped shuffling the papers in her hand and looked quizzically at the phone.

"Flowers? For me? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan. Shall I send them up?"

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, I guess."

Emma swiveled in her chair to look out the window behind her desk. Who the hell was sending her flowers? Mike? He didn't seem like a 'flowers' type of guy, which is why she agreed to meet him for dinner in the first place.

She stared down at the three new files in her hands. Two girls, one boy. All siblings, and all too old to be snapped up instantly by most adoptive families. The longer they stayed in the system, the more likely they ended up separated, or in trouble, or both.

She took a deep breath. "You can't save them all, Swan." She mumbled to herself.

"When has that ever stopped you?" A voice said, from behind a huge spray of flowers. A second later, a vaguely familiar face leaned out from behind them. It took her a second to place him.

"You! Get out of here!" She stood, grabbing the phone again. "I'm calling security!"

Hook put the flowers down on a nearby table and held up a conciliatory hand.

"Wait! Give me one minute to explain, please." He walked over and stood in front of the desk. "Please. I can explain. Really, I can."

Emma didn't know why, but she heard herself saying "One minute. Then I call security."

"Fair enough." He took a deep breath, still finding it hard to believe he was looking at her after all this time. It was difficult to slip back into his old habits, but he needed all the cunning and charm he could muster. He lowered his head a bit and gave her his best sheepish grin.

"I want to apologize, Miss Swan. You see, I'm newly into town and I'd heard that an old acquaintance who happens to share your surname was here, and involved in some sort of charity work. I thought I'd looked her up but I found you, instead. And then when I saw you, well -" He turned up the dazzle on his smile and was pleased to see that her eyes widened just a little in reaction. "Well, I quite lost my head. I thought the years had been extraordinarily kind to my old friend, but I can clearly see now that you far surpass any memory I ever had of her."

Emma took in a shaky breath, then got a grip on herself and her eyes narrowed. "That's quite the story."

"I know. And it far from excuses my less-than-gentlemanly behavior. Please accept the flowers as a small token of apology." He looked up at her through his lashes and was pleased to see her biting her lip.

"It's fine." She said brusquely. "No harm done. Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr. - ?"

"Jones. Killian Jones." He stared at her for a charged moment, hoping the sound of his name might register somehow. She looked at him steadily, but said nothing.

"I'll...just be going now." He said, a bit awkwardly. He took two steps back and turned to go, then stopped in the doorway and turned back to her again.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"I still feel like I haven't made amends."

"No, it's fine." Emma said with a sigh. He really did sound sincere, and under the circumstances, who could blame him for an honest mistake? He'd mistaken her for some old friend from college or high school. Still, though...something didn't ring true about his story. And those eyes of his. Something about this guy screamed 'danger', but in a very personal way. He was wearing a simple button-down shirt and jeans, and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"I'd like to make a donation, if you'd allow me. To your organization."

"You want to donate?"

"You won me over the moment I read the name on the door, love. 'Happily Ever Afters' has a _charming_ ring to it." Hook smiiled at his inside joke. "But really, I support your cause wholeheartedly. I grew up an orphan myself."

Emma's face softened. "I'm sorry."

"I've made my way in spite of it. As have you, I gather."

"How did you know that?"

"You're a bit of an open book." He smiled again.

Emma looked at him warily. What was it about this guy? She just had the strangest sense of deja vu out of nowhere. And his eyes and that crooked grin...Jesus. She really needed to get a grip.

"That's not necessary, Mr. Jones, really."

"Oh, but I insist. And there's no use fighting it. I've already left the money with the flowers. See to it that these children have a better life than the one we grew up with. I've left my..." He struggled a moment, remembering the word. "...phone number on the envelope, should you need anything from me."

She moved from behind the desk and stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Thanks. The kids can use every penny."

He held her hand a moment longer, and when she glanced down at it, she caught the gleam of metal out of the corner of her eye. He was missing his left hand. She looked at his prosthetic hard for a moment, feeling that weird deja vu again. Finally, Emma realized she was being very rude staring the way she was.

"I...um...are you a veteran?" She spluttered.

"Yes." Hook said, keeping his face blank. He had no idea what she was asking.

"Army?"

"Actually, I was a royal naval officer, once upon a time." He looked down at the floor a moment, then back up at her. "My brother and I served together. I came home. He didn't."

Emma could see the truth in his eyes, and her heart immediately went out to him.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry I punched you yesterday -"

He laughed. "No, it's all right, love. I had it coming. I suspect I was a bit of a surprise."

She cracked a smile. "Yeah. You were." She turned to look back at her desk. "Thanks again for the donation. And the flowers."

He gave a nod and moved again to the door, he was almost through it when Emma called out to him.

"Mr. Jones? Are you...busy tomorrow night, by any chance?"

He carefully schooled his features before he turned back to her.

"Beg pardon?"

"Well, it's just that we're having a fundraiser - it's a masquerade ball - look, I know this is short notice, but it benefits military kids who've been orphaned or displaced. Admission is by donation, and you've just made yours, so..." She trailed off, biting her lip, not even realizing she was holding her breath.

"As it happens, Miss Swan, my schedule is open tomorrow evening. I'd be delighted to attend."

"Great!" Emma said, a bit too enthusiastically. She turned abruptly, rolling her eyes at herself as she headed over to her desk and grabbed a paper off of it.

"Here's a flyer with all the information. You don't have to wear a costume if you don't want to. You can even come in uniform, if you feel like it. Or just in what you're wearing. Whatever. It'll be fine." _You're babbling, Emma_, she mentally castigated herself.

Hook took a step in, taking the flyer and bringing himself right up against her. Emma's eyes widened, but she didn't move back.

"Until tomorrow night, Miss Swan." His breath feathered her lips, and she had to fight the urge to lean into him. He stepped back again, and then a moment later, he was gone.

Emma let out her breath in a large whoosh and walked slowly back over to the table. The flowers were beautiful. She leaned in, breathing in the aroma, and as her hand touched the tabletop, she felt the edge of the envelope. It was large and brown - something suitable for mailing a book in, and true to his word, there was a phone number scrawled on the outside of it.

She lifted the flap and reached inside, sinking back to lean against the wall as she realized what she was holding. She counted the pile once. Twice. Then again to be sure.

Six thousand dollars. He'd donated six thousand dollars. _Cash_.

Who the hell was he?

And more importantly:

Why the hell were his eyes so damn blue?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Dance

"How long do we have to stay?" Henry shifted from foot to foot. He was bored, and the dance had only just started.

"Come on, Henry, you know I have to stay to the end. And who are you to complain? At least you got the cool costume."

Henry looked down at his pirate garb and smiled. "It's nice seeing you in a dress. Maybe you'll get a second date for a change."

She gave him a dark look. "Hey, isn't that Riley? His Dad is a Purple Heart recipient, did you know that? I bet he has good stories. You have an essay assignment to do, don't you?"

Henry's face brightened. "Great idea. I'll be over there." He'd gotten a few paces away when Emma heard him exclaim, "Cool!"

And there he was. Killian Jones, dressed as a pirate - which worked perfectly with his hook. He stood and talked to Henry for a moment, chucking him under the chin in a friendly way before he made his way over to Emma.

"Miss Swan." He gave her a short bow.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "So you came looking for your old friend, wearing a pirate costume?

Hook didn't miss a beat. "We were in the theatre together."

Emma wasn't entirely buying it. "And what was all that nonsense about my family being in trouble?"

"A line from a play, of course. When you didn't recognize it, or me, I got a bit confused."

She eyed him carefully, from his boots up those leather-clad legs to the opening of his shirt and realized she was staring entirely too hard at his chest. She pulled her gaze up only to connect with his crystal-blue eyes and got sucked in again.

Damn. Deja vu.

"You look quite fetching." He said with a smile. "You don't seem like the type to choose that sort of costume, but I find it highly appropriate."

Emma scowled down at her medieval fairytale princess costume. It was rhinestone encrusted, sapphire blue and had long sleeves that came off the shoulder and ended in a point at the back of her hands. Her tiara slipped a little when she bent her head and Hook reached up, fastening it back on again. His fingers slid down, wrapping around a tendril of hair and placing it gently on her bare shoulder.

"I...uh...I lost a game."

"Beg pardon?" Hook's eyebrow crooked up.

"With my son. Henry. We were playing Mario Kart and he beat me, so I had to dress like a princess. Originally, I was going to be a pirate, along with him."

Hook's eyes darkened. "Now I'm also sorry that you lost. I'd have liked to have seen that."

His hand lingered on her shoulder, and the world closed in around her and Emma felt like every nerve ending in her body was on the inch of skin under his fingertips. Their eyes were locked together, and he said her name very, very softly. He took a step in and suddenly, an arm clamped down on Emma's shoulder, knocking his fingers away.

"Emma! Where the hell have you been? I'm on my third beer and you haven't even had one yet!"

Hook eyed the interloper with raised brows. Emma stepped out of the man's embrace and made the introductions.

"Uh...Mike Patterson, this is Killian Jones. He's a veteran and a very, very generous donor."

"Oh, Emma loves her donors!" Mike laughed entirely too loudly and threw his arm around her again. "C'mon, let's dance!"

Emma extracted herself once more. "Maybe later, okay? I have a lot of people I have to meet and talk to and thank."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Always working. I'll take a raincheck for now, but you can't be working all night. You talked me into this, so I'd better get some fun out of it." He planted a very wet kiss on her cheek and then lumbered off, calling out someone's name across the room.

Hook's jaw was rigid. "Who is he?" He asked, glaring at Mike's back.

Emma let out a big sigh. "He's my date for the evening." She looked over at Hook. "I really do have to go and mingle. Please, go get some food or ask any one of the wall of women over there to dance - they're all looking at you like you belong on the dessert buffet."

Hook gave her a crooked grin. "Save me a dance?"

Emma gave him a frown. "I don't dance."

"Oh, but I do." He kissed the back of her hand and said softly, "I'll make you look good, love. I promise."

Emma gave him a tight smile as she pulled her hand from his grasp and headed off to meet and greet. Honestly, the man behaved like a pirate. He might as well live in those damn clothes.

Hook watched her go, even as his gaze swept the room. His first step was to eliminate the competition. Not that he considered that obnoxious buffoon a direct threat, but he was an impediment and that would never do. He strode across the floor, and a wall of women turned their heads in perfect unison, looking like a choreographed flash mob.

###

"Oh, c'mon Emma. It was only a couple of drinks. I'm okay to drive. Let's get outta here."

Mike was leaning against her, trying very noticeably to look down the vee-front of her dress. His alcohol-soaked breath was right in her face and she was done with being nice. Whoever the asshole was that was buying him shots, she'd like to punch him right now.

"I told you," She gritted out. "I can't leave. I'm the host of the damn event. I have to stay all the way to the end and even help clean up after."

"Then dance with me, honey. C'mon...it's a slow one." He pulled her roughly out onto the dance floor, leaning on her heavily as he wrapped his arms around her in a vice grip. Emma pushed against him in an effort to get a little space between them, but she couldn't do much more without causing a big scene that she'd rather avoid. She let Mike pull her around, when his step faltered and he stomped her foot.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, honey." He began to sing along with the song, very off-key and right in her ear. Emma winced, leaning her head away, just as his big, clammy hand settled on her ass.

"Stop." She moved it back up, and he promptly slid it down again. "Mike. Stop. _Now._" She gave him a warning look, and his hand was starting to move again when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Apologies, mate, but one of the valets asked me to come and find you. It appears that someone has vandalized your vehicle."

Mike let out a roar, charging for the door and out into the parking lot. Emma turned to Hook, her eyes questioning.

"Really? Did somebody do something to his car?"

"So I've been led to believe. And what a fortuitous circumstance for us because -" He reached down, taking her hand. "You owe me a dance."

His hand clasped hers, and his arm went around her, pulling her into him. He moved them slowly around the floor in time with the music and with a grace and fluidity she would never have suspected he had. Or she had. Dammit, he was right. He _was_ making her look good.

"Thanks," she said, looking up at him.

"Always happy to rescue a princess in distress."

"He's had a little too much to drink."

Hook managed to stifle his grin, but just barely.

"Well, at least if I try to grab your arse, you'll know it instantly."

Emma laughed out loud. She couldn't help it.

"Just a little prosthetic humor. I've found it to be an excellent ice-breaker."

"Hmmm." Emma stopped talking for a few minutes, and so did he. She was being danced with such expertise, she almost felt like she was floating, and all while his hand stayed clasped to hers and his arm was warm at her back and his gorgeous chest was rubbing against her.

"Is it hot in here?" She asked. "I might need to go talk to someone from the hotel about the thermostat setting."

His eyes were bright as they shifted to hers. "Later, love. We're dancing, remember?"

The music had started dying down, only to move into another slow song. Emma was too busy staring at Hook's chest to see the slight nod of thanks that he gave the DJ.

"So tell me, Mr. Jones -"

"Please. After all I've put you through, you can call me Killian."

"Killian." Her eyes met his, just as she said his name, and something in his gaze completely derailed her train of thought.

"You were saying, Miss Swan?"

"You can call me Emma."

"Emma." He said her name like a caress, and she had that weird moment of deja vu again.

"You were saying...?" He continued.

"Yeah. I just - I wanted to thank you again for that donation. That was a lot of money."

"Really?"

"Six thousand dollars isn't a lot of money to you?" She was astonished. This guy was acting like it was pocket change.

"Yes, well, I've recently come into a rather large family inheritance, hence the travel. I'm seeing the world, as it were. Once I saw what you were doing here, it only seemed right to help that along somehow."

"You cannot be for real." Emma mumbled under her breath, still acutely conscious of how he was moving with her. And against her.

"Pardon?"

The music was winding down, but Hook didn't let her go.

"I was just saying that I have to go. That was the last dance and I have to go give the "Thanks and get out of here" speech."

He leaned in, and his cheek brushed hers as he asked low and in her ear: "What are you doing after this?"

Emma pulled back with a start, and he reluctantly let her go. "I'll be here for a few hours, at least. We have to clean up or the hotel charges us a three-hundred dollar fee." She turned to go, but stopped to call over her shoulder, "Thanks for coming," before she headed up to the podium at the front of the room.

She grabbed the microphone, thanking everyone for a great turnout, and then read the dollar amount they'd raised. "We beat last year's goal by over four thousand dollars!" She said with a wide grin. Her eyes automatically found Hook in the crowd before she caught herself and continued. "And we look forward to seeing all of you at next month's chili cookoff. Thanks again and everyone have a safe trip home!

Emma stepped away from the podium, and into the crowd, saying her goodbye's and ushering people toward the door when the sound of a microphone being turned on again came over the sound system.

"Attention!" Hook's voice called out. "Miss Swan has thrown us a lovely party, but needs some help packing it all up and making the hall presentable again." He looked out at the assembled soldiers and other attendees. "Who's with me in lending her a hand?" He held up his hook. "Or even two, if you have them?" The crowd laughed and people began good-naturedly grabbing chairs and stacking them, taking down decorations and clearing trash off of tables.

Emma wandered up to the podium, shaking her head at Hook.

"Prosthetic humor?"

"Works every time, love." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She smiled in return, and as she stepped back, her heel came down on a trailing tissue paper streamer. She started to slip, and grabbed Hook in reflex, her fingers closing around the lapels of his leather coat. He reached out for her in reaction, sliding an arm behind her as his other hand closed around the back of her head.

Emma froze for an endless moment. She had his lapels in her fists, and his mouth was grazing hers so closely she could feel his breath against her lips. Her eyes slid closed and she felt the deja vu again, so strongly that it was almost like she was in someone else's body.

She pulled away from him, and her startled eyes flew to his.

"They can use some help over there," she said, in a daze. "Folding up the tables."

Hook's eyes were still looking at her mouth, and he raised them slowly to meet hers before he answered her.

"As you wish."


	4. Chapter 4 - Invasion

He had her pinned to the wall, and his mouth was hot on her neck even as his palm slid across the curve of her breast. He pressed himself into her, pushing a leg between hers and pulling her hard against him with his forearm, forcing her to ride his leg even as his mouth found hers again, scorching her through with the heat of his lips and tongue.

She moaned low in her throat as she felt his fingers sliding lower, lifting the edge of her skirt and then moving beneath it until he found her, warm and wet. His leg moved out to part her legs wider, and his fingers slipped inside her underwear. Her head dropped back, hitting the wall and her fingers dug into his arms as he found what he was looking for, pressing and stroking until her hips were moving with him. Her eyes lifted to his and the words tore from her lips.

"Please. Oh, God. Please..."

His eyes held hers captive, and he let out a low chuckle as she begged him and begged him. He moved his lips back to her neck, trailing up until they touched her ear. His voice was low and rough as he whispered:

"Hey, are you getting up?" Henry shook her hard. "Mom? The alarm's been going off for like, twenty minutes."

Emma blinked hard, trying to focus. "Huh?" She glanced over at the clock. "Crap! I need to get moving!"

"We have to be there by nine, Mom." Henry reminded her.

"I know." Emma pushed herself up to sitting in the bed. "I know. Just...give me a minute here." She shook her head to clear it. "Are you okay getting your own breakfast?"

"I had four pop-tarts already."

Emma raised her brows. "Not exactly healthy, but then again, I'm not exactly Mother of the Year, I guess. Now scoot - I need to get a shower."

She made her way into the bathroom, and the events of the previous evening played through her mind as she started the water and stepped in.

They had finished cleaning up the hall in just over half an hour, thanks to all the extra help, and Emma had been standing out front waiting for the valet to bring her Bug around. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about Mike - he had passed out not long after he'd gone out to check on his car - someone had found him face-down in the parking lot and gotten him into a taxi. His car looked like it had been keyed - there was a long, wicked scratch all the way down the passenger side.

She was about to step back into the lobby and look for Henry when he emerged, talking animatedly with Killian Jones.

"Mom! Killian knows how to make over a hundred different kinds of knots! He says he can help me with my badge."

Emma ruffled her son's hair, and smiled at Hook over the top of Henry's head. "That's right, he was a naval officer. They still teach all that maritime stuff? Knot tying and everything?"

Hook looked down at Henry. "Well, they certainly did when I was a sailor. I always found knots fascinating, though, and learned a few on my own from some fantastic old characters."

Henry's eyes lit up."Did they tell you a lot of stories?"

"Indeed they did." He looked up at Emma. "Many weren't fit for the ears of children, but I'm sure I can edit them appropriately."

Emma raised her brows. "Henry is big on stories. He wants to be a writer."

"A writer? Well now, that's a far more exciting profession than mine, don't you think?"

The valet pulled up with the car, handing Emma the keys. She tipped him and turned to back to Hook. "Thanks again for coming. And for the dance. And for...well, for everything. You really helped out a lot tonight."

"The pleasure was entirely mine." He looked at her a long moment, and she felt awkward because she felt like she ought to say more. Actually, she felt like she ought to kiss him, but Henry was standing there and that was just crazy.

What the hell? She needed to get out there.

"If you give him your ticket, he can bring your car around for you." She pointed to the valet stand.

"I don't have a car. Traveling, remember?"

"No rental? How are you getting around Boston?"

"I manage. I can call for transportation, if I need to."

Another awkward pause.

"Hey, we can give you a ride. Right, mom?"

"Uh...it depends," She said. "Where are you staying?"

"Not far from you, as it turns out." He raised a brow and gave her a shrug.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "What a coincidence."

He rubbed his ear. "Yes, isn't it?"

She gave him a very suspicious look and he countered with _very_ charming grin.

"Get in." She held the door open for Henry to slide into the back seat, then headed around the car to get in behind the wheel. Hook sat down next to her, pulling the door closed.

She gave him a look. "You gonna belt up?"

He looked confused, then quickly copied her as she reached for her seat belt. Once they were snapped in, she started the car and they pulled out of the lot.

"I don't think being a writer is more exciting than being a sailor." Henry said, matter-of-factly. "You've probably seen all kinds of places all over the world."

"I've seen lots of places, to be sure, lad." Hook agreed. "But you - well, when you're a writer, you can visit more than just this world. You can visit any world you like. You can take people that might seem like fairy tales and make them live. Make them real."

Henry leaned forward. "Do you really think there's life on other worlds? Or in other dimensions?"

Hook gave him a crooked grin. "'Course I do. You don't want to settle for just this, do you?" His face turned serious. "Believe that it's out there, Henry, and you'll find a way to get there."

Henry settled back in the seat as Emma pulled into Boston traffic, which was, as usual, bumper-to-bumper. They nudged along at a snail's pace, not getting much of anywhere.

"Looks like it's going to be a long ride home," she apologized.

Hook shrugged. "I've nowhere to be. And Henry's asleep already."

Emma glanced back and sure enough, Henry was curled up against the door, fast asleep.

"So." She said.

"So...?" He countered.

"Are you going to tell me who you are? Really?"

Hook shrugged. "I've told you who I am, love."

"You're holding out on me, and I know it." She pulled out of the line of traffic and found a quieter side street where the car could actually move. She glanced over at Hook again, taking in his profile as he stared out the window. Who was he? She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him. And her extra perceptive lying meter said he wasn't telling her everything.

"You can let me off at the next corner, love," He said, pointing ahead of them. She checked her mirror, then pulled over and parked at the curb.

"You're staying _here_?" All she saw was a rickety old pawn shop that had someone's apartment above it.

"That surprises you? Well, I'm not there much."

"I just meant, well, with the kind of donation you threw at me, I figured you for a hotel kind of guy."

"Point taken. And there is something to be said for a nice, soft bed." His face was pure innocence , but his eyes held an entirely different message. Emma looked away.

"So, how long will you be in town?"

He hadn't stopped looking at her, and she met his gaze head-on once more. "That depends, love."

"On what?"

"On you." His hand reached up, sliding around her neck to cup her head and before she could say a word, his lips settled on hers and his mouth was hot and moving on her with tantalizing skill. Unlike the bruising kiss he'd planted on her at their first meeting, this one was pure finesse and she was sliding her arm around his neck even as he parted her lips and slid his tongue inside to circle and dance with hers. He pulled back, then dove in again, giving her a few more soft, sucking kisses before he released his grip, moving his fingers around to her chin. He gave her one more very gentle brush of his lips.

"Goodnight, Emma," he murmured. And then he opened the door and stepped out onto the street, where he walked away without looking back.

Emma sat there, holding her fingers to her lips before she remembered Henry's presence, but to her relief, he was still fast asleep. She put the car in gear and pulled away. And she hadn't stopped thinking about him for the rest of the night.

Jesus. He was even in her dreams. And she loved her son, but seriously? What a shitty time to wake up.

Emma's hand had unconsciously slid down her belly, holding the soapy washcloth, feeling it trail lower as the hot water beaded on her body. What was he doing? Was he showering right now, too? He probably was. That chest hair would be matted and soapy and you could run your hands through it and...

She thunked her head against the shower wall. _Get a grip. Get a grip. Get a grip._ She repeated the mantra, without a lot of success.

###

Emma and Henry arrived at the museum fifteen minutes late, but there was no sign of Henry's Scout troop.

"Did we get the time wrong?" Emma said, concerned. She pulled out her phone and found the Scout leader's phone number. She was mid-way through her conversation when she heard Henry say "Hey! Killian! Over here!"

She turned slowly to the door, her jaw going slack as one unapologetic pirate of a man walked right into the lobby of the museum. He quirked that damn brow at her and gave Henry a smile.

"Hello, Henry. I was hoping I'd find you here."

Emma turned back around with an eyeroll and finished her conversation. She tucked her phone back in her pocket, then took a deep breath and turned around.

He was still there.

"We almost didn't make it on time" Henry was telling Hook. "Mom slept right through the alarm."

"Trouble falling asleep last night, love?" Hook's knowing look made her want to punch him again. She handed Henry some money. "Hey, why don't you go grab our tickets, Henry?"

She watched him walk away before she turned and rounded on Hook.

"What are you doing here?"

"Henry invited me. Didn't he tell you?"

"_You_ could have told me. And he can't invite you - this is a scout trip."

Hook looked around. "Doesn't look like there's anyone here, love."

"Yeah, well it turns out the trip was cancelled for today because the Scout leader is sick. I didn't check my email last night, so I didn't know."

Hook gave a good natured shrug. "Henry knew I'd have an interest in a maritime exhibit, so he told me to stop by. And here I am."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "And there you are."

Anything else she wanted to say to him was interrupted by Henry, arriving with their tickets.

"I get in free because I'm a scout, so I bought an extra ticket for Killian. You don't mind, do you Mom? I thought it'd be cool to see the exhibit with someone who knows stuff."

"Sure." She put an arm around Henry, but met Hook's eyes over the top of his head. "Mr. Jones seems to know a lot of...stuff." They started down the first hallway, and Hook fell into step next to her as Henry rushed ahead, pulling out his notebook.

"So I'm 'Mr. Jones' again, am I?"

"Look," She said, grabbing his arm and stopping him. "I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing, but something's just not setting right about you. I know we've met before, or I've seen your face before - maybe on a "wanted" poster or something."

He grinned at her unrepentantly as he leaned in. "Well, I'm quite used to being a wanted man, love, but probably not in the way that you're thinking."

"Stop it. Just...cool it around my kid, okay? Cool it, period."

"Is this about the kiss? Perhaps it was a bit forward of me, but you were just too much for a mortal man to take, love. Couldn't help myself."

She gave him a look. "It was just a kiss. Now, let's go see a museum."

She didn't bother looking back, but she could feel his eyes on her as she walked over to Henry. Hook stared after her, his jaw clenched tight. Just when he thought he'd made headway... He didn't know whether he was elated that she was still her same, stubborn self or if he was ready to turn her over his knee for being her same, stubborn self.

An image of her on her knees in front of him with that perfect backside within reach assailed him. Oh, what he would do to her from behind. And on top. And beside. And underneath. But first, he had to get her back to remembering who she was. More importantly, he had to get her back to the Enchanted Forest and he had to do it quickly. Her family was counting on them. He was gaining ground, but too slowly. It was time to propel things forward and take no quarter.

"Miss Swan," he said under his breath. "Prepare to be boarded."


	5. Chapter 5 - Teamwork

**_Happy New Year everyone - thanks for reading! And an especially huge Thank You for those of you who take a moment to post a review because they are very much appreciated! Your feedback actually helps shape (and in this case, choose!) the story sometimes. I do have to say that fanfic is getting entirely too addictive. I'm working on a novel in addition to this and I am getting seriously derailed by our gorgeous Captain and his exploits. I may be updating a little less frequently than once or twice a day. Then again, maybe not. I really do love this and the story just has to come out. Aaargh. So frustrating. Anyway, I'll not keep you any longer. Let's see where Emma and Hook are today._**

* * *

Emma tried very hard not to look at him, but it wasn't easy.

They'd spent the morning touring the maritime exhibit at the museum, and true to Henry's prophecy, Killian Jones knew his stuff. He had great input on the engineering of the boats, the lives of the sailors aboard, even what provisions you could expect on a lengthy sea voyage. He obviously knew his maritime history.

At one point, he'd recruited a group of kids at a hands-on exhibit, showing them how to build boats that could float without capsizing despite large swells created in a water tank. He promoted them all to the rank of captain, and made himself Admiral of their fleet, much to their great delight.

And now, he had rolled up the sleeves of his maroon button-up shirt and he and Henry were adjusting Lego brick cargo inside their ship to allow for proper weight distribution. Emma hadn't seen Henry have this much fun in a long time. Well, not with anyone besides her, anyway.

He needed a father figure in his life. The thought came to her unbidden, but she couldn't deny the truth of it. That was probably why he'd been so adamant about her dating lately. He was getting old enough to be on his own a little more, and he was also old enough to want the exact opposite for her.

Mike Patterson had been his idea, after she met him at Fenway Park during an outing with the kids from one of the group homes she worked with. He was a car salesman, and he'd given her his business card that day, all crumpled up from his big, sweaty hand. She'd planned to throw it away but Henry browbeat her into giving him a chance.

And now look where it landed her. Dancing with some guy who looks at home in a pirate costume. Making out with him like a high school cheerleader while her kid dozed in the back seat of the car. Dreaming about him, and now remembering how that mouth felt in the dream, and in reality.

"What do you say, Mom? Mom?" Henry prodded.

Damn. She'd been staring at that talented mouth, and from the look on his face, he'd caught her.

"Huh? What?" Emma was flustered. "Sorry, Henry. I was...thinking."

Hook raised a brow, but wisely decided to remain silent.

"Killian wants to take us to lunch. I told him Brazzio's has the best pizza, but Burger Busters has the best burger."

Emma's eyes shifted from Henry to Hook. "Oh, no, that's okay. We wouldn't want to keep you. I'm sure you've got other places to be."

"A man's got to eat, love. And it's the least I can do, since you paid for my ticket."

"I don't know, Henry..." She said, uncertainly.

"A man's gotta eat, Mom." Henry crossed his arms, staring at her and waggling his eyebrows in Hook's direction. She gave him a look that made it clear they would be discussing this later.

"Okay. But we make it quick." She stalked out the front door of the museum, leaving Henry smiling at Hook and giving him a big thumbs-up.

"See? She won't say no to me. I'll keep running interference for as long as I can, but pretty soon she's gonna catch on."

"I appreciate your help, mate. What do you suggest now?"

Henry shrugged. "You could kiss her again."

Hook was completely taken aback. "You were awake?"

"Of course I was. I'm not stupid. You made a move, and it paid off." Henry motioned for him to follow and they headed for the door. "I wasn't looking, by the way. That's my _Mom_. Yuck."

"Sorry."

"No you're not. And I don't think she was, either." Henry stopped short of the door, looking over his shoulder to make sure Emma wasn't coming back inside. "What we really need is to get you two alone. Let me see what I can do."

Ten minutes later they were eating burgers and sharing an enormous basket of fries. Mid-way through the meal, Henry kicked Hook under the table, then excused himself to the restroom, leaving Emma alone with a man who was looking at her like she was on the menu.

"Stop it." She gritted out, in a low voice.

"What?"

"You know what. Stop using those eyes."

He crooked a brow. "You know, I've been told the blue gets darker if I'm...well, let's just say my mood effects them. And I can't help but wonder if the effect is the same on green eyes, as well."

He dipped french fry in ketchup, deliberately sliding it across the tip of his tongue. Emma's mouth parted and she felt her stomach clench at his words.

"I mean it. Stop with the seduction, already."

"Am I seducing you, love?"

"Hardly." She smirked.

"But you do recognize it as seduction, probably because you're already picturing us together. You're wondering if what we started in that kiss could burn as hot as we were burning last night. You want to know if we can fit and move together as beautifully as we did on the dance floor. I assure you, we can."

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "You couldn't handle it."

The shock on his face was clearly mirrored on hers. She felt almost dizzy from an enormous wave of deja vu again. What the hell was happening to her? She shook her head to clear it, then brought her eyes to his again, only to find him looking at her cautiously. As if he were waiting. Waiting for what?

She'd had enough.

Emma was just framing a probing question when Henry came back from the restroom. He gave Hook a discreet thumbs-up from behind his mother's head as he sat down in the booth, then slid his hand under the table and passed Hook's cellphone back to him.

Henry attacked the rest of his burger with gusto, and Emma mashed fries into a blob of ketchup with a vengeance until her phone rang. She wiped her fingers clean and took the call.

"Hello? Oh, Hi... It was great to see you guys last night...No, not that I know of...uh, sure. I can drop him over at around five... Does that work for you? Great. See you then... Bye."

She hung up, putting the phone back in her pocket. "That was Riley's Mom. She said you and Riley were talking about sleeping over?"

"He wants to play Grand Theft Auto, and his Dad has some war memorabilia he wants to show me."

Emma nodded. "Well, tonight's the night. I'll drop you off and they'll run you back in the morning." She pulled her phone out and glanced at it again for the time. "It's nearly two. We should get going."

She looked up from her phone and caught the look that passed between her son and the man who'd just very openly admitted he was trying to seduce her.

Crap. They were teaming up on her.

And now her evening was free and she was going to be home all alone.

She gave Hook a look that made it clear she knew what he was up to. He just quirked that damn brow again and went back to overly enjoying his french fries. The bastard.

He looked up from his fries. "They're getting greener," he said with a smile.

###

It was working. The Blue Fairy had told him before he left that if he spent enough time around her, things might start coming back. That it might be possible to pull her back to herself - maybe not entirely - but enough to get her to start questioning, and that would lead to more, eventually.

What he really needed, according to Blue, was a talisman. Something that connected her to her old memories in a deep and meaningful way. Any hope of finding something like that was gone, along with Storybrooke. When they were pulled back, none of the town came with them, other than things that were in place before the curse hit, and Emma had no real connection to any of that.

Unless.

It was a bare possibility, but it was worth trying. He just had to get her to trust him, but with each memory that tried to surface, she seemed to be getting warier and more on guard. He was going to have to play his hand very, very, carefully.

They'd just reached Emma's car in the parking lot, and Henry turned to thank him again for joining them.

"Do you need a ride?" Henry asked. "We're going home, right Mom?"

Emma's look could have frozen water. _Strategy,_ he reminded himself.

"Unfortunately, I have a prior engagement, and it would be out of your way." Hook opened the door for Henry to climb into the car, and then he shut it behind him. He stepped in closer to Emma, lowering his voice "I appreciate the offer, love, but we'll have to steam the windows again another day."

She started to retort, but he forestalled her by reaching down and taking her hand. "Sorry, love. I'm a terrible tease. Always have been." He gave her an impish grin. "You're awfully easy to bait, you know."

Emma sighed. "I know."

"Look, I think you and I got off on the wrong foot, as it were. I'm really not a complete cad. I'd like a chance for us both to get to know each other better. _Really_ get to know each other. Questions and answers and conversation." His thumb rubbed the back of her hand as he spoke. It was a subtle little thing, but it was driving her crazy and she'd bet anything that he knew that.

Still...questions and answers. She had plenty of the first and craved even more of the second. The man was a complete enigma, and she hated feeling so off-balance around him. She needed to get him figured out, especially since he seemed to have recruited Henry to his cause.

"I don't know, Jones. I just - I really have a lot going on right now, and - "

"But you're free this evening. Let's have dinner together."

"I have a lot of work to catch up on."

He gave her a look that said he wasn't buying that. "You can call me, love. You have the number. I'm free the entire evening, and I'd enjoy a good dinner with fine company."

Emma gave him a half-smile. "A man's got to eat?"

He smiled back at her, squeezing her fingers. She let out a loud sigh.

"I'll think about it. That's the best I can do."

"You do that." He lifted her hand to his lips, and the warmth of his mouth on her fingers did something strange to her insides.

"Until we meet again...Emma."

Her mouth was still hanging open as she watched him walk away.


	6. Chapter 6 - Overruled

Emma slammed the car door and turned to look at her son.

"All right. What was that all about?"

"What?" He asked, innocently.

"The whole thing." Emma said, throwing her hands up. "The museum, the lunch, and now a sleepover? Since when have you ever gone to a sleepover?"

"Since now," He said. "Riley invited me."

"And that's great! I'm thrilled to see you finally hanging out with some kids your own age, but that's not why you're doing this, is it?"

"Sure it is." He kept his face as straight as he could, but Emma's eyes narrowed.

"I know you're lying, Henry. I can tell."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay...maybe I'm trying to help things along a little. I like this guy."

"Henry," she said, reaching across to take his hand. "We barely know him. And there's something about him that isn't adding up. You know how I can tell when people are lying, and sometimes, I get that feeling about him, sort of."

"Sort of, or certain?" Henry asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Sort of. Like he's not telling us everything."

"Mom, you just said we barely know him."

Emma put her hands on the wheel and started the car. "I know."

"So...it makes sense that he hasn't told you everything yet. Doesn't it?"

She looked sideways at him, and gnawed on her lower lip. "Yeah, I guess."

"So it also makes sense that you should get to know him better, probably without me around. That way you can figure him out."

She wasn't about to tell him how much sense he was making. Henry was right. If she was going to question Jones, she needed to do it without an audience. He had an ulterior motive - she'd bet money on it - and she needed to get to the bottom of it.

"I guess," She sighed.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, then Henry looked away from the window.

"He fits pretty good with us, I think."

"What?" Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"It's like we've already known him or something. Like he's already familiar."

Her eyes widened, and she nearly bumped the car in front of them. _Like we've already known him._ Emma knew exactly what he meant. Was he feeling the same kind of deja vu? What was happening?

It wasn't likely she'd ever forget somebody like Killian Jones. But he wasn't really acting like he'd just met her, either. And her thoughts were so wrapped around him, she was bordering on the obsessive. She needed to get some answers, and there was only one way to do that.

She reached in her purse, pulled out a folded scrap of brown paper, and tossed it to Henry, along with her phone.

"You win. Dial that for me."

Henry punched in the numbers with a wide smile and then handed her the phone.

He answered on the first ring.

"It's about time, love."

She was momentarily speechless as another wave of deja vu slammed into her, and it took a second for her to finally find her voice.

"Seven o'clock. Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise. I'll be 'round to collect you at seven."

"Fine." She hung up the phone and dropped it back in her purse.

"If he ends up living in his mother's basement or he owns the word's largest Star Wars collection, you owe me _big time_." Emma said, threateningly.

Henry just crossed his arms and sank down in the seat with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7 - Wish Upon A Star

At six-fifty-three, he knocked on the door.

"You're early," Emma said, as she opened it. Anything else she'd planned to say flew right out of her head at the sight of him in tight jeans and a crimson cable-knit sweater. Damn.

"Apologies, love. Patience has never been my strong suit." His eyes dropped down as he took in her tight, red dress and heels. "Well, now. I've half a mind to step inside and say to hell with dinner."

Emma grabbed her purse, and then stepped through the doorway, pulling the door shut behind her. "A girl's gotta eat. Let's go."

They walked out to the street, and Emma was surprised to see a Town Car waiting for them. Hook got the door for her, and she slid into the back seat as he went around to the other side and slid in next to her. The driver pulled out into traffic, and Emma was acutely conscious of the man sitting next to her.

She moved away an inch. "I could have driven, you know."

He moved in an inch. "I know. And I'm not taking a chance on you escaping."

She arched an eyebrow. "That's not terribly encouraging."

"Relax, love. Trust me. Things will be a lot smoother if you do."

Emma stared at him hard. The deja vu hit her again, and now it was starting to frighten her.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." She said. "This is Henry's first sleepover and he might change his mind or something. I should - "

"Emma." He reached over, taking her hand and twining his fingers with hers. "Trust me."

"But Henry - "

"Henry will be fine. He'll call if he needs you and I'll get you to his side if necessary. In the meantime..." He gave her a slow smile that made it hard for her to breathe. "...you need to learn to relax, love." He leaned forward, letting the driver know they were at their destination.

Hook opened the door and stepped out, pulling her along with him since he hadn't let go of her hand. She looked out at the rows of ships.

"The marina? What are we doing here?"

He gave her a sideways grin, but didn't answer. He just pulled her along as they walked down the pier, stopping in front of what looked like a replica of an old-time tall ship. Emma looked up at it, and felt a frisson down her spine.

"I've been here before." She said, in a murmur. "I've been on this ship."

Hook stared at her, and when she turned to look at him, the intensity in his gaze startled her.

"I mean, I must've taken Henry here when he was younger or something. Maybe it was a class trip. The ship looks kind of familiar."

He let out a sigh. "The ship is mine."

"_Yours_? You came here in this?"

"I did. And I thought you might like to take a short voyage with me."

"Where are we going?" Emma asked, suspiciously.

"Just a few miles out. Far enough to be away from the city lights." Emma eyed him distrustfully, and he brought her hand up to his mouth, rubbing her knuckles across his lips and giving her a look from under his lashes. "Please, love." His voice was so earnest, she caved like a house of cards.

"Just a few miles. I need to be close in case Henry calls or something."

He was about to say something when he was interrupted by a voice from behind them.

"Excuse me, are you Captain Jones? I have a delivery for you." They turned to see a teenager, carrying a pizza and plastic bag. "The instructions said to look for a pirate ship."

"You've found the right ship," Hook assured him. He took the pizza, passing it to Emma, then handed the delivery boy a wad of cash before taking the bag. The boy unwrapped the pile of bills and looked up at Hook with wide eyes.

"Is this all mine?" He asked, incredulously.

"For your trouble." Hook turned back to Emma, effectively dismissing the delivery boy, who was walking away in a daze. "Let's get aboard, love. Dinner is getting cold."

"Pizza?" Emma said.

"Henry said this place was the best, and they deliver. It came with this, as well." He held up the bag, showing her the two litre bottle of Coke inside.

Emma raised her brows. "Okay. Lead the way."

They got on board and pushed off without any incident, and within a quarter of an hour they were out on the open water, and under a sky brilliant with stars.

"Well, then," Hook asked, securing the wheel. "What's it to be? Shall we dine in the Captain's cabin, or would you prefer to be out under the stars?"

Emma pictured herself cozily ensconced in a private room with this man, feeling the motion of the ship gently rocking them as they sat across the table from each other, with the candlelight playing across that face of his.

"We'll eat out here," she said firmly.

"Very well, then." He gave her a smile that said he knew exactly what she was trying to prevent, and then he stepped over to a chest under the stairs leading to the upper platform, pulling it out and digging around inside. He returned with a couple of blankets, two goblets, and a flask.

"Your table awaits, m'lady," He said gallantly, as he spread a blanket on the deck. Emma put the pizza down and sat next to it, pulling off her shoes and curling her feet up next to her. It wasn't easy in that dress. She opened up the pizza box and looked inside.

"Ham and pineapple? How did you guess that I like Hawaiian pizza?"

Hook didn't say anything. He dropped down next to her and busied himself pouring a healthy portion of rum into the goblets and setting them down next to the pizza. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Henry told you."

"He's a good lad."

"He's getting a little too involved in my personal life."

"He loves his mother. Don't fault him for that, love."

Emma reached for her drink. "What is this?"

"Rum. It's that or water, and since I want to kiss you again later, perhaps the rum is a better choice."

And that quickly, every single sensation she felt when his mouth was on hers before slammed into her. He wanted to kiss her again._ Oh God_. She needed to change the subject, and quick, or she'd never get any answers tonight. She reached behind her for the plastic bag.

"We have Coke. That works with rum." She added the coke to her goblet, giving it a quick stir with her index finger, then stuck her finger in her mouth to lick it off. Her eyes caught his just as she was pulling her finger out of her mouth, and the heat in his gaze made her stomach tighten.

_Keep your head, Swan._ She mentally berated herself. She reached for a slice of pizza, munching it as she formulated her first question.

"So...you're a ship owner? Is this a tour company or something?"

"Nothing like that. I own the ship for pleasure and transportation." He took a bite of his pizza.

"And you're from the U.K.? I mean, the accent sounds British."

"British. Right." He stuffed another bite of pizza in his mouth.

"Let me guess..." She mused, taking a drink of her rum and Coke. "You're a royal. Not one of the famous ones, maybe somebody with a lesser title. You came into your inheritance and you're hiding out from the paparazzi."

What the hell was a paparazzi? Hook had no idea.

"You're very astute." He said, in a non-committal way. There. That wasn't an outright lie. She was astute, and it was going to cause trouble if he didn't find something else for her to talk about.

"And you're very cryptic." She said, raising a brow. "Did you besmirch some girl's honor, or something?"

"Many times over, as I recall. But not recently." He leaned back on one elbow. "And what about you? How is it you haven't found love yet?"

"It's complicated." Emma took another drink. "Being alone is easier."

"No it's not," He said. "It's safer, to be sure. But I wouldn't say it's easier, love." His eyes softened and she couldn't seem to look away. She felt warm all over.

"Whew," She exclaimed, setting down her goblet. "I think I've had enough of that. That rum is two-hundred proof or something."

"All part of my master plan," He said, laying back and folding his arms behind his head.

"Oh yeah?"

"Most definitely. Part two of my diabolical machinations begins when you lay down next to me."

Emma gave him a smirk. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you'll miss the show, otherwise. There's a meteor shower tonight, and now that we're far enough from the bleed of the city light, you'll get an amazing view."

Emma was intrigued. "Really? How do you know that?"

"They had another exhibit at the museum about asteroids and meteors, remember? The attendant was kind enough to remind us that there would be an event this evening, and I knew it would look spectacular from the open water."

She pushed the pizza box off the blanket, and carefully laid down next to Hook.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait." He reached down next to him, shaking out another blanket and pulling it over them. "We don't want to get a chill, do we love?"

They didn't have to wait long. The first few streaks appeared in the sky within minutes, and they were pointing them out to each other with loud exclamations each time. He was right - the view from the open water was amazing. The sky was brilliant and full of stars and streaks of light. And with her head fuzzy from rum and the ship swaying gently beneath her, she didn't even think of pulling away when he pushed himself up on one elbow and pulled her into his arms.

The kiss started out gently, as though he were afraid she'd stop him. Emma wasn't about to. The heat from his body was unbelievable, and she found herself pushing up against him even as he settled himself onto her and deepened the kiss.

His tongue was sliding against hers in a rhythm that was slowly driving her mad. He kissed her like he had all the time in the world. Like he planned to kiss her for a good, long while, and his hand was warm on the back of her neck, his thumb tracing a pattern along her jaw line. Emma's hands moved across his chest, feeling the planes and muscles even beneath the sweater, then up over his shoulders before she slid her fingers into his hair. He made a sound of approval low in his throat and she found herself moving against the motion of his body as he kissed her over and over again.

His mouth moved to her neck and she arched into him, gripping his hair hard and sliding a leg up against his hip. Suddenly, his hand was there, just above her knee, pushing her dress up and sliding along her thigh. She moaned, surprising herself, and his fingers shifted, tracing patterns across her inner thigh as his mouth played across her neck and collarbone, his tongue laving a trail down to the tops of her breasts where they pushed up through the dress.

"Emma," He said her name in a low voice just before his mouth closed over hers again, kissing her hungrily and with far less restraint. She responded in kind, her fingers tightening in his hair even as she felt his hand moving in and up. Her body took over, pushing up to meet his palm as it rested at the apex of her thighs. His fingers grazed the crease where her leg joined her body and an instant later, he was touching her, underneath her clothing.

Emma felt like she was coming out of her skin - like it was stretched too tightly and burned far to hotly. She made another sound deep in her throat as his thumb slid into her folds and circled the bud of sensation, pressing into it even as he continued to kiss her druggingly. She arched her back as she felt first one, then another finger slide inside her, pushing and stroking even as his thumb circled and flicked and rubbed. Her hands were all over him, rubbing his back, sliding down to grip his backside and pull him even closer.

She opened her eyes as he moved the burning heat of his mouth back to her neck, escalating the movement of his fingers. Emma cried out as pleasure ripped through her. For one long, intense, endless moment there was only her, and him, and the stars that showered down overhead.

She came back to earth slowly, feeling his fingers stroking her gently as the last of the tremors left her body. He moved his hand back up, sliding it in a soothing motion along the curve of her waist, kissing her softly while she tried to breathe normally again.

"Maybe we should move to the cabin," she said breathlessly.

He smiled down at her. "Perhaps we should." He kissed her again, once, twice, and she could feel the need in his body as he held her against him. "I have to stop kissing you first, and I don't know if I can do that."

"Mmmm." She agreed, kissing him back. "Here is a pretty good place, too."

He laughed softly. "You know, I've always admired your gumption."

He moved his body over hers and she slid her hands underneath his sweater, pulling and tugging to get it off of him when suddenly the deck was awash in blinding light.

"This is the USS Coast Guard Cutter Vanguard." A voice came over a loudspeaker. "You are drifting. Does your vessel need assistance?"

Hook muttered an oath that would have made a sailor blush. He pulled his sweater down and got to his feet, stalking over to the rail.

"All's fine here, mate." He called back. "We were just observing the meteor shower."

"This is an active shipping lane. We're going to need you to move the ship, sir."

"Understood. I apologize if we've caused any trouble." Hook looked over his shoulder at Emma, who was sitting with the blanket wrapped around her, looking anywhere but at him.

"Sorry, love. We're going to have to return to port, I'm afraid."

She scrambled to her knees, pulling her dress down. "It's okay. It's getting late, anyway." She started folding up the blankets and gathering the goblets and pizza box. Hook sighed.

So close.

He moved up to the wheel deck, checked his position and then brought the ship about. Less than half an hour later, they were pulling into the dock. Once the ship was securely tied, he climbed back aboard and found Emma putting her shoes back on. She grabbed his shoulder to lean on as she stepped into one, and then the other.

"I have to go," She said.

"No you don't love. That cabin is still available." He leaned in, grazing her neck just below her ear with his lips. She gave an answering shiver, and forced herself to step back. "I have a car waiting. I called them already."

"Emma." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Stay with me. We have the rest of the night, love."

The thought of spending an entire night in his arms frightened her like nothing else could. He was getting to her. She had been right. He was dangerous, at least to her. She pushed out of his arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that go as far as it did. I think I might have had too much rum." He started to say something and she held up a hand, stopping him. "Please. I really need to go."

He stared at her for a long, awkward moment.

"Emma, look at me."

She raised her eyes from where they'd been staring at the deck, feeling miserable but no less determined for it. He reached out, touching her chin gently with his fingers.

"You don't have to run from this. Or from me."

She looked away again. "I have to go." She moved around him, heading to the stairs that dropped down to the deck. She'd just reached the top of them when an especially bright meteor streaked the sky overhead.

"Wow! Did you see that one?" She exclaimed, looking over her shoulder. "Now's the time, if you're going to wish upon a star." She paused a moment, looking up. Then she stepped down the stairs, onto the dock and across to the waiting car. Hook watched her go, with his fists gripping the side of the ship. He looked up at the star as it was beginning to fade. He wasn't much of a fan of magic, but without it, he'd have never found her.

"This had better work," he said, closing his eyes and wishing.

He stared out across the water a moment longer, then turned to head down to the cabin. He made it exactly three steps before he heard a voice.

"Hook? Are you there?"

He froze. Nobody here knew him by his moniker. Nobody. He whirled about and headed back to the side of the ship.

"Hook! Down here!"

He glanced down into the water and there she was. A mermaid.

"What do you want with me? I haven't finished my quest yet."

"I know that. And I'm here to help." She swam closer. "My name is Ariel, and I'm a friend. Snow sent me with this." She held up a large satchel. "She told me to tell you that she found it in the castle, and she thinks it could be a talisman for Emma."

"Thank you!" Hook lowered the net down over the side, and Ariel put the satchel in it.

"I have to get back before anyone sees me here. Good luck, Hook." She stared at him, and a sad smile played across her lips. "You're very brave."

She dove, and with a flip of her tail she was gone.

Hook pulled the net up, grabbing the satchel. He unfastened the buckle and inside was something large and enveloped in some sort of waterproof material. He carefully unwrapped it, breaking into a wide grin when he realized what he was holding.

His fingers traced the title on the book.

_Once Upon A Time_

He pulled it in and held it to his chest. "Snow, I could kiss you!" He laughed out loud at himself. "But then your husband would hit me in the bloody face again."

He folded the book under his arm, whistling to himself as he headed down to the cabin. He needed to think, and he did that best with a fresh flask of rum. The book would work. Emma would remember.

And then he would be sure that they took up right where they left off.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Bargain

Emma steeled herself for the coming onslaught as the car door opened and he slid into the seat next to her. She started the car, waiting for him to pick up where they left off.

"So...how was your date?" Henry waggled his eyebrows.

"I watched a meteor shower from the deck of a pirate ship."

"_Seriously?_"

"Yeah."

"That sounds awesome!" Henry's eyes were wide.

"Yeah. It kind of was." Emma lapsed into silence, listening with half an ear as her mind stayed firmly rooted on the deck of a pirate ship.

_Stay with me_, he'd said. And oh, God, she almost did. If it weren't for the Coast Guard coming to the rescue, she'd be digging deck splinters out of her ass right now.

And worst of all, she had a feeling that it probably would have been worth it.

So very worth it.

"What are the odds, huh?"

"What?" Emma got pulled back into Henry's conversation.

"That I would dream about a flying pirate ship? I wrote a whole story about it when I woke up, just so I wouldn't forget about it."

"A flying pirate ship?" There it was again. That weird sense of something teasing the edge of her memory. "You've got such a creative mind. I could never come up with the stuff that you come up with." She smiled at him.

"It's kind of like a modern-day fairy tale, only a little different." He gave her an evil smile. "Darker. Much darker."

"Oooh. Sounds good. Do I get to read it?"

"When I'm done." He looked out the window. "So, did he kiss you again?"

"What?" Emma glanced over at him, then did a double-take. "_Again?_"

"Yeah, I was kinda awake. It's okay, Mom. I'm not a little kid."

Emma's cheeks were beet-red and she was completely mortified. "I know that, Henry."

"So...did he?"

"We are not discussing this."

"You didn't make him mad, did you? Remember, the goal here is a second date." He nodded his head vigorously.

"No, the goal here is to get to know him, and I don't know any more than I did before. I'm telling you, Henry, he's hiding something. I can tell."

"Maybe he is." Henry said with a shrug. "And maybe whatever it is isn't _bad_."

"Personal history has taught me that is _rarely_ the case."

"Did you check out the ship's cabin?"

"Why?" She asked, nervously.

"Because that's probably where he'd keep his Star Wars collection."

###

Hook stood at the bow, looking out over the water. He needed to get the book in Emma's hands, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to get her on the ship again, not this soon.

He'd had hopes that the ship itself would bring her around - she'd spent time on it both in Storybrooke and in Neverland. He watched her face and she was almost there, if she'd just have let herself believe and remember.

Last night, she had been so warm and trusting in his arms. And damn, but she looked beautiful with the starlight in her eyes. He'd gotten completely carried away. After all they'd been through, and a year's absence on top of it, to have her on her back and ready for him was enough to make him forget everything he was supposed to be doing.

He had to get her back to her home. Her real home. It was purely selfish of him to try to take memories for himself while he could. Soon enough they'd be back, and things were going to be very, very different for her.

Rumplestiltskin had told him that magic always comes with a price. Bastard that he was, he'd smiled a little when he'd said it.

Hook was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft sound of splashing below him. He watched the water, seeing a tell-tale fin and a then moment later, a woman's head appeared above the water. Another mermaid - not Ariel who'd visited him the night before, but someone else.

"What do you want?" He asked her, stepping closer to the side.

"I come with a warning. The passage can only stay open for five days. You have until Sundown tonight to get your ship through to the other realm."

"I'm aware of that."

"And King Triton wants me to remind you that your end of the bargain must still be met, whether you succeed in your quest, or not."

Hook closed his eyes. "I'm aware of that, as well."

She eyed him speculatively. "You're very pretty, for a human."

He somehow kept from rolling his eyes. He wasn't about to flirt with a mermaid. He knew better.

"Is that all you've come to say?"

"Yes. But I don't have to go yet." She gave him a seductive smile, beckoning him with her hand. "Come into the water."

"I appreciate the offer, love, but as you pointed out, I'm on a bit of a tight schedule."

She stuck out a petulant lower lip. "All this for a human woman?"

"Yes."

She swam in a slow circle, then gave him a smirk over her shoulder. "I may be part fish, but for a human, I'd say you're well and truly caught." And with that, she flipped her tail and she was gone.

He walked back down to the cabin, taking the book carefully from it's resting place on the table, and placing it back in the satchel. He pulled the strap over his shoulder, then picked up his cellphone, dialing the number for the car service.

He was running out of time. He'd tried cunning, trickery, and seduction, but none of it was bringing her back fast enough. He was just going to have to get the book in her hands and get her and Henry back on the ship.

He was out of options. It was time for the truth.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Talisman

Emma was folding laundry when the phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but she answered it anyway.

Big mistake.

One word was all it took, with that velvet voice of his, and she felt her stomach muscles clench.

"Emma."

"Killian?"

He gave a chuckle. "Good. We're on a first name basis. That's a hopeful sign."

Emma glanced across the room at Henry, who was listening intently, but shifted his gaze back to his notebook to make it look like he wasn't.

"I can only talk for a minute. I'm busy." She said brusquely.

"I'll take that minute, then, love."

He hung up abruptly, leaving Emma to stare at the phone in her hand with a look of total confusion on her face.

"What the - ?"

She really shouldn't have been surprised when the knock sounded at the door. She rolled her eyes, even as Henry put his hand over his mouth to cover his smile.

She opened the door, and there he was, leaning against the doorjamb.

"What?"

He sighed. "I suppose a kiss was too much to hope for." Emma's face was carefully expressionless. Just barely, though. He could still see the fire in her eyes. "May I come in?"

"I really don't think - "

"Hi Killian!" Henry stood right behind his mother. "Come on in!"

Emma stepped out of the doorway, giving her son a look that promised certain, chore-laden retribution. She looked back over her shoulder at Hook and tried to do some damage control.

"Okay, but only for a minute."

"Hello, Henry." He smiled. "Working on a story?"

"Yep. This one's about a flying pirate ship."

Hook's eyes gleamed. "Is it really? Did your mother tell you that I have a ship?"

"Uh-huh. Can I see it sometime?"

Hook looked over at Emma, who was leaning against her kitchen counter, with her arms crossed in front of her. "That's why I'm here, actually. But I need to talk to your mother first."

Henry closed his notebook. "I just remembered. I have homework to do. I'll be in my room."

Emma opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but settled for shaking her head instead as Henry left the room, closing his bedroom door behind him.

Hook took a deep breath, and moved over to sit on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him.

"I've a gift for you, love. Will you come sit with me?"

Emma gripped the counter hard. "Look, Jones - "

"Damn. There's that surname again."

"Killian. You don't have to buy me gifts. Last night was nice but I really -"

"_Nice?_" He looked offended as he set his satchel down on the table. He slowly got to his feet and walked into the kitchen, stalking her as she began backing up. "What we did with each other last night was quite a bit more than _nice_." He had her backed into a wall, and he lowered his voice as he pressed his body to hers, with his lips brushing her ear. "I can still feel you trembling underneath me, love. Still feel your heat against my fingertips and the way your body pushed up into mine. If we hadn't been interrupted in such an untimely fashion, I'd have been buried deep inside you and watching you come apart in my arms again."

Emma let out a shaky breath. "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to show you something. Something important." He stepped back, reaching down for her hand, and led her over to the couch. Emma reluctantly sat down, putting a good foot of space between them as he reached inside the satchel and set the heavy book in her lap.

She stared at it a very, very long time. And when she finally turned to look at him, her eyes were wide and frightened.

"Okay, you gave it to me. Now go."

"Emma..." Hook looked at her in confusion. He was sure that she recognized it. Her fingers had traced the cover and she had stopped breathing as she looked at it. She felt a connection, he was sure of it.

And he was right. Emma felt something, an intense pull, an explosion of deja vu so strong she thought the room spun for a moment. It scared the hell out of her, too. She was tired of this. She needed answers, and goddammit, he was going to give her some.

"What the hell is this?" She rose to her feet. "And what is really going on here? You haven't leveled with me from the beginning and I want some answers." Emma threw the book down on the table.

"Emma - " He stopped, uncertain of just how to go on. He'd pinned all his hopes on that damn book, certain it would work. But Emma's stubborn mind was as closed off and untrusting as it had ever been.

"You'd better start talking or just get the hell out." She walked over to the door, opening it.

"Close the door."

"Get out."

"Close the door, love. I'll tell you why I'm here."

Emma shut the door, then turned and crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."

Hook looked up at the ceiling, letting out a loud breath. "There's nothing for it. I'm just going to have to tell you." He looked down at Emma. "I wasn't lying that first day - the day that we met. I'm here because your family is in danger. Your parents need you."

A frown creased Emma's brow. "My...parents?" She asked, warily. "I don't have any parents."

"Yes, you do love. We all do. Some people are privileged enough to have been raised by them, and others, like the two of us, aren't nearly as fortunate. In your case, however, your parents had good reason for sending you away. And they need you now."

Emma walked slowly over to the couch. "You know...my parents? My birth parents?"

Hook sat down next to her. "I do. And they want to see you again."

"They're still together?" Emma shook her head, as if wanting to deny it. How could they give her up if they stayed together? How?

"They were separated for a time, but now they're together and they need you, Emma. I came here to find you."

She looked at him, angrily. "They sent you to find me?" She got to her feet. "And you - you -" She spluttered, momentarily unable to continue. "What was I, some kind of a special bonus?"

"No!" Hook jumped to his feet. "Emma, it wasn't like that! I came to find you for them, but for myself, as well!"

"You don't even _know_ me!"

"But I do." He grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. "I do, Emma. I know that you like cinnamon in your cocoa, and you'll do anything for someone you love. I know that you sleep on your right side and you like coconut milk. I know about Neal and I know you've felt abandoned your whole life. But you're not, love. You have people that care about you, people that love you, and they all want you home."

Emma went absolutely still. "How do you know Neal?"

"It's a long story - a very long story. And I promise, I'll tell you all of it, but we don't have a lot of time. I need to get you home, and it has to be tonight."

Her voice was ice. "I _am_ home. And you can tell my parents that." She walked over to the door. "Now get out."

"Emma, please..."

"Get out!" She shouted, as the tears began to stream down her face. "And while you and Neal are comparing notes, you can tell him to go to hell! We don't need him. Or you."

He walked over to her. "Please, love."

"Don't call me that." She pushed him out the door. "And don't come back here or I'll call the cops." She slammed the door and locked it. She put her forehead against it a moment and then turned around to lean against it heavily.

"Mom?" Henry stood in front of her, holding the book in his hands. "Are you okay?"

She swiped at her eyes with her hands. "Yeah."

"Did he bring you this?"

"I don't want to talk about him anymore, Henry. He won't be coming back." She pushed off the door and moved to go around him.

"But Mom - "

"Enough, Henry!" She stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Henry looked down at the book, a thoughtful expression on his face.

###

Hook leaned against the doorjamb outside Emma's apartment, fighting the urge to punch the wall behind him.

_It hadn't worked._

Now what? He'd tried gentle reminders, even blatant reminders. He'd tried a talisman. He'd even told her the truth and now he'd ruined any chance of this being remotely easy.

He was going to have to use force. He'd exhausted every other option. He had sleeping powder with him on the ship - he'd just have to return, use it on her and Henry, and find a way to get them to the ship without anyone seeing him - problematic when he'd have to hire a car and driver. He was going to have to hire someone who wouldn't ask any questions.

Hook rubbed his eyes tiredly with his hand. Last night, for a little while, the world was perfect. Emma was in his arms and the sky was full of stars and he'd felt hope in a way that hadn't felt in a very long time.

Once he got her home, he'd have that, at least, to remember.

He pushed off the doorjamb, and started down the hallway, reaching for his cellphone as he went. He'd almost made the door when he heard a voice.

"Hey, wait!"

He looked down, dialing his phone and not paying much attention

"Hook! Wait!"

He whirled around quickly, only to see Henry, smiling widely and holding the book.

"I remember! I remember everything!"

"The book!" Hook said, grabbing Henry and spinning him around. "It was _your_ talisman!"

"It didn't work for my Mom, did it?" Henry said. "I heard you guys arguing."

"No, it didn't work at all."

"Is - is my Dad okay?"

Hook squeezed his shoulder. "He's fine Henry. He's worried about you. He's been working with your grandparents to find a way to you ever since they were pulled back."

"Why didn't he come?"

"Because it had to be me."

Hook explained. "I negotiated with the mermaids, and they showed me a passage that they use to travel between realms. They were able to widen it enough for my ship, but it's temporary. If we're not back through before the sun sets, the passage closes and we're all trapped here."

"So what's the plan?"

"We need to get your mother on the ship. I have sleeping powder - if we can knock her out, we could find a way to get her there."

Henry rolled his eyes. "In this world, somebody would notice you dragging her body around. We'll be surrounded by cops and you'll be in jail. I have a better idea. Let's get out of here before my Mom notices I'm gone."

"Lead the way, Henry." Hook held the door, motioning Henry toward the taxi he had waiting for him. "The sooner we get you home, the better."

Henry looked up at him. "Yeah, but maybe not for you. My Dad will be there, right?"

"Yes, he will."

"And what about you and my Mom?"

Hook held the door open as Henry climbed in, and then he slid into the seat next to him.

"Your Mother seems to be done with me, mate. It's just as well, I suppose." Hook turned his head to look out the window, missing Henry's frown entirely.


	10. Chapter 10-Anything For Someone You Love

**_Chapter 10 and our story is FAR from over, I assure you. The way this one is arcing, it's probably going to run another 15 chapters at least. Maybe 20! As always, thanks so much for reading - and reviewing! I am really enjoying how this one is spilling out and I'll let you know that the romance, the heartache, the sizzle - none of it is over for these two. You'll see plenty more of all three and hopefully laugh a little along the way._**

**_Some of you have inquired about the book I'm writing. It's my first, and its in the YA genre. I'm pretty thrilled with the story, and I promise I'll tell you all about it if I actually manage to land a publisher. In the meantime, I'll keep plugging away at it whenever our dear Captain makes enough room in my head to do so. Oh, Killian Jones, you make a lady forget all her best intentions..._**

**_But enough about me. Back to our story..._**

* * *

Emma made herself a vodka and cranberry, and stared at Henry's closed bedroom door. He was mad at her, and she knew why. He'd been shoving Killian Jones at her from the moment they met, and now that she slammed the door on him, Henry was upset about it.

Well, he could just stay mad. Killian Jones might be sexy as hell, but he was a danger to the both of them. He was here on behalf of two people who'd turned their back on her. And somehow, he knew Neal. He couldn't have been lying about that, either. She never named Neal on the birth certificate - the only way anyone could tie Neal to her is through personal knowledge. Maybe Killian was a bar buddy of Neal's that heard the story one drunken night. Worse, maybe he was a criminal, and Neal had recruited him in some kind of racket. He probably thought she'd pay money for information about her parents. Who knows what kind of a man Killian was?

And worst of all, he played her. He led her on, tricked her, seduced her to get her guard down, and she let him. Oh, how she had let him. She was angriest of all about that. Emma pushed her drink away with a sound of disgust.

She shouldn't have snapped at Henry, but if she knocked on his door, he was likely to yell at her. Not that she didn't deserve it.

She was jarred from her thoughts by the ringing of her cellphone. She recognized the number this time, letting it ring through to voice mail. A few minutes later, it rang again. She hit "ignore."

And still it rang. And rang. And rang.

Goddammit.

She picked up the phone.

"I am only going to say this once, and then I'm blocking your number: stop calling me."

"Emma, it's about Henry."

No other spoken word could have kept her on that phone. "What about Henry?"

"He's here. On my ship."

"What? He's in his room!" Emma stormed over to Henry's bedroom door and threw it open wide. He wasn't in there. "You took him with you? I'm calling the cops!"

"Please, Emma - he followed me. I had no idea. And now he's here and he's locked himself in my cabin and he won't come out."

She was grabbing her car keys even as she spoke. "I'm on my way."

###

"You know what to do, lad?"

"Yep." Henry answered. "Once I get her in here, we'd better get underway quick. She'll kick the door down or something."

Hook smiled. "That's my girl."

"And grab her cellphone, if you can. Otherwise, she'll call the cops and they'll send the Coast Guard after us."

Hook rubbed his ear. "We definitely don't want that. Bloody Coast Guard."

"Jones!" Emma's voice sounded from up on deck.

"It's her!" Henry whispered.

"Give me five minutes, Henry. That will give me time to loose the moorings."

"Got it! Now go!" Henry closed the cabin door quietly. Hook turned and headed up to the deck.

"Emma! Over here!"

"He still in there?" She asked, panting. She'd run all the way from the dock.

"Yes, he is."

"And you don't have a spare key anywhere?"

"'Course I do." He gave her a grin and a shrug. "It's in the cabin."

She shook her head, moving past him toward the cabin door.

"Henry! Henry, are you in there?"

"Mom, go away!"

"Henry, open this door!" She jiggled the doorknob. "I mean it! Open this door _now_!" She waited another minute, then leaned against the door. She looked back to make sure she was alone before she lowered her voice.

"Henry, is this about Killian?"

"You can't break up with him before I get to see the ship. That's not fair!" He called back.

"Of all the - " Emma made a frustrated noise. "Well, now you've seen it. Let's go."

"No."

"When I get you out of there, you are grounded for a month, do you understand me?"

"Then why should I come out?"

She rolled her eyes. The kid had a point.

"Henry, please. We can talk about this. Just open the door."

"That's right, Henry," Hook's voice came from behind her. "Open the door and let your mother in."

The door opened so suddenly, Emma fell into the cabin. And that quickly, Henry stepped past her and pulled it closed, shoving the key in the lock and locking it tight.

"Henry!" She slammed her hand into the door. "Henry! Open this door!"

"Sorry, Mom. You'll understand soon enough."

"Jones! Get the key! Open this door!"

"Sorry, love. I've got a ship to pilot." He turned to Henry. "You wanted to see the passage. Come up on deck and find yourself a spot."

"Jones! Open this damn door!" Emma beat against it hard, and by the time they'd made it to the deck, they could hear her kicking it.

"Better hurry," Henry said. "She'll kick it down. She's pretty badass."

"That she is. But the door is enchanted wood, just like the rest of the ship. She'll never kick it down."

He took the wheel, guiding the ship out of the marina and pointed it east. Once they'd cleared the shipping lanes, he put the wind to their backs and gave the ship her head. They sped out into open water.

"What are we looking for? Henry asked.

"Room." Hook replied. "Here. Catch this." He tossed something, and Henry caught it against his body.

"A conch shell?" Henry turned it over in his hands.

"When we're far enough out to sea, you blow that, and it will reveal the portal. Then you need to grab hold of something and don't let go."

Henry gave him a big thumbs-up. "Got it."

"Where the hell are we going?" Emma's voice rang out across the deck.

"Bloody hell." Hook stared at her in confusion."How did you get out of the cabin?"

She gave him a look. "I found the spare key."

Hook raised his eyebrows. "Hmmm. S'pose I should've kept that to myself."

"Turn this boat around and take us home." She said threateningly.

Hook gave her an annoyed look. "First of all, it's a _ship_, love, not a boat. And we _are_ going home." He reached for his spyglass and looked out over the water.

"I'm calling the police." Emma dug into her pocket, but didn't find her cellphone. She threw her hands up in the air. "Where the hell is my phone?"

Hook gave a shrug, so she turned to Henry, who also gave a shrug. Great.

She walked over to Hook and grabbed him by the lapel. "You listen to me, Jones," She said, under her breath. "If this has anything to do with Neal, then for Henry's sake, you need to turn this ship around. _Now_."

"Can't do that, love." He folded up the spyglass, and turned the wheel a couple of notches.

Emma looked down at the deck a minute, thinking hard. "What's it going to take? You want to make a deal or something?" She looked up at him again. "You want to finish what we started? We can do that. Just take Henry home first."

Hook looked at her, and the intensity in his eyes made her stomach clench up.

"You're offering yourself to me?"

"Will it get us home?"

He raised his eyes heavenward, mumbling something under his breath.

"Well?"

He leaned in, cupping her cheek with his hand and grazing her ear with his lips.

"I told you I knew you. Anything for someone you love." He stepped back and his hand lingered a moment on her face. "Now, Henry!"

Henry blew into the shell and Emma turned in alarm as the wind suddenly gusted with near-hurricane force. She stared open-mouthed as a giant vortex opened in the water in front of the ship.

"Henry!" She screamed, running across the deck to him. She wrapped one arm around the ropes and another around her son, holding him tight.

"Jones! Get us out of here!"

A giant wave washed the deck and suddenly, the ship was spinning madly. It took everything she had to hold on, and her screams were lost in the shrieking of the wind as it ripped at her hair and pushed her body into the ropes. Another wave slammed into them, swamping them and stealing her breath.

_Oh God. We're not going to make it._ She felt her grip on Henry loosening, and she was helpless to stop it. His body was pulled from hers and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11 - Dream A Little Dream

The first thing Emma was aware of as she returned to consciousness was the quiet. She opened her mouth to call out for Henry, but found herself retching instead, bringing up what felt like a gallon of seawater out of her lungs.

"Henry!" She managed to croak out.

"I've got him, love."

She turned her head at the sound of Hook's voice. He was laying on the deck not far from her, and his arm was wrapped around a coughing Henry.

Relief flooded her, followed closely by anger.

"What the hell was that! You almost killed us!" She pushed herself up to her knees and crawled over to her son.

"Henry? Are you okay?" He was taking big, gulping breaths now and he looked up at her, nodding his head.

"That was awesome!" He said to Hook with a huge grin. Hook laid back against the side of the ship, panting and spent after keeping the ship from capsizing and then diving to grab Henry before the wave pulled him overboard.

"Are we there?" Henry asked, excitedly. "Did we make it?"

Hook pushed himself to his feet and looked around.

"We're here, along the eastern shoreline, from the looks of it. The castle is a day's sail from here."

"Yes!" Henry pumped his fist in the air. "I'm finally going to live in a castle!"

Emma stood in the middle of the deck, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Before they ran into the storm - or whatever it was - they were in open water and Boston was fading behind them. There was nothing else around that looked like this.

"What the hell is going on?" She turned to Hook. "Take us home."

"But that's what he's doing, Mom." Henry said. "Hook's taking us home."

"Hook? As in 'Captain Hook?'" Emma put a hand to her forehead as a strong wave of deja vu hit her again. "None of this is making any sense." She said, sounding more than a little lost.

Henry had moved over to take her hand, but she shook him off, moving closer to Hook.

"What's going on, here? Tell me the truth."

Hook's eyes softened, and he reached out to stroke her trembling jaw. He wanted to pull her in and hold her, but he'd likely get punched for that.

"Emma, listen to me, and to Henry. Most of what you remember about your life is a lie. A year ago, your memories were stripped from the both of you. The book I gave you was supposed to trigger those memories. It worked for Henry, but not for you...yet. But you remember. It's in there, love. I can see it cross your face sometimes, like just now when you heard my name."

Emma started to shake her head no, but he put a finger over her lips before she could say anything.

"Emma, look at me. Use your superpower - and yes, I know that about you as well. Am I lying to you, love?"

She stared at him, still shaking her head no as her eyes began to well with tears. "I'm going crazy. What's happening to me?"

He couldn't stand it. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "You're not going crazy, love. I swear, you're not. I did everything I could to spare you this."

Emma pushed him off her. "You! You're the cause of all this! We were fine! We were happy! Then you showed up and the world went to hell!"

"Mom." Henry's voice came from behind her and she turned to look at him. "Come down to the cabin with me. You know you can trust me. Come down to the cabin, and look through the book with me. I'll try to bring you up to speed."

"This is crazy," She whispered, as she took Henry's hand. Hook watched as Henry led her away, wishing he could do something to trigger her into remembering. She must feel like she was going mad, and that was a terrifying feeling. He felt helpless.

He hated feeling helpless. He'd felt that way for the better part of a year, sailing every body of water he could find in search of a way to get her back. There were a lot of nights spent in despair, or drowning himself in rum just to try to push the memories away, because they tortured him so badly. Especially when he knew she carried no such memory of him.

He gave a sigh and made his way along the rail toward the wheel deck, when something caught his eye. The tail flipped first, and he could make out her face just below the water line, right at the side of the ship.

Hook looked over his shoulder to make sure he was alone. The last thing Emma needed to see in her current state of mind was a mermaid.

"We haven't reached land yet." He called down. "I have to get her and the boy to safety."

The mermaid surfaced, showing her face.

"Oh, it's you again," He said. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard you," she said. "And I still think you're foolish. Pretty, but foolish."

"It had to be done. You know what kind of evil the world is facing."

"_Your_ world, human." She said, sourly. "Not ours."

Hook glared at her. "What affects them, eventually affects you, and you know it."

The mermaid gave an indifferent shrug. "That's for the future to decide, and I'll remind you that you don't have much to worry about. Your future is certain."

His jaw tightened. "I know that."

"So pretty," She said with a sigh. "Courting the curse of the mermaids to save someone who doesn't even know you anymore. Such a shame." She laughed. "Well, for her, anyway." Then she disappeared beneath the waves.

Hook took a deep breath, then stepped up to the wheel deck and pointed the ship toward home.

###

It was nearly midnight when Emma stepped out on the deck. She and Henry had been ensconced in the cabin for hours, and he'd enthusiastically told her his story, pouring over the book and filling in everything to the minutest detail. At first she'd indulged him, then it just started getting stupid.

Fairy tale characters? Snow White and Prince Charming? Peter Pan? Please. She was about to shut him down when he started talking about Neal, and that's when everything took a left turn into seriously crazy.

Maybe Jones gave him some of that information, but there's no way he could have told him all of it. Henry knew that Neal hated mayo on his sandwiches and that he hummed when he brushed his teeth. He knew that she'd given birth to him in jail because she'd been abandoned. He knew that Neal gave her the Bug and he even knew about the keychain, even though it had been discarded years ago.

How? How the hell did he know all that? After hours of talking and explanations and stories, Emma felt like her brain was leaking out of her ears. Henry had finally crashed, his arm around the book, and she needed some air.

Hook was sitting at the bow, with his back against the siderail. One knee was drawn up and he had his arm resting on it. He looked up at her as she approached. She sat down next to him, pulling her knees up and hugging them to her chest.

He looked over at her. "Are you all right?" He said, warily.

"Define 'all right'."

"I know this is a lot to take in, love. But you've had to do it before, believe it or not. You just have to trust us until we find a way to restore your real memories."

She shook her head slowly. "And what if I don't want them back? Did any of you consider that? The memories that Henry and I have are good. No complaints. Maybe we're happy like this. Did that occur to you?"

Hook shifted his gaze away for a moment. "It did. And I tell myself that wakening you is for the greater good, but I'm afraid I'm not that altruistic. I wanted you to remember me."

"According to Henry and his stories, you're a reformed villainous pirate."

Hook smiled. "That I am."

Emma took in a breath. "And there it goes again. I get these waves of deja vu when you say things sometimes. And I can't explain it without admitting that the entire universe is on a train to crazy town."

He looked at her, and even with the moonlight, she could still see the blue of his eyes. "So I suppose the question for you, love, is whether or not you can take a leap of faith."

Emma nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I've decided that this has got to be a dream. One long, crazy-ass dream. I drank my vodka cranberry, I sat down on the couch, and when I wake up, Henry will go to school, I'll go to work, and I'll never drink again."

"A dream?" He said, quirking a brow. "That's what you're going with?"

"Yep. A dream." She shrugged.

He considered that a moment. "You know, that does make things easier. In a dream, you're free to do whatever you want. To 'go with the flow' as it were. Fight fairytale battles and live in castles." He shifted, reaching out to pull a strand of hair that had blown against her mouth. "Indulge in your wildest fantasies without consequence," He said in a rough voice.

"I suppose so," She murmured, and a moment later, she was pulled across his lap and he was kissing as if he were starving for her, deeply and hungrily. She twined her arms around his neck and kissed him back, feeling the strength of his arm at her back and the heat of his hand as it moved from her neck into her hair.

"Was it like this?" She asked, between soft, sucking kisses. "Before, I mean. With us."

He pulled back to look at her, and his thumb lightly stroked her lower lip. "We didn't have a lot of time, you and I. And as wretched as this curse has been, it did give us a chance to start over. I can't be anything but grateful for that." His mouth met hers again, and she felt herself being layed down onto the deck. His hand cupped her head protectively even as he half-covered her with his body.

This might be a dream, she reasoned. But it was one hell of a dream. She arched into him, meeting the slide of his tongue with hers and echoing the motion of his body as he moved against her.

He pulled back again, panting a bit. "There's a boy in my cabin," He said, with a bit of frustration.

"Yeah, I know." Emma pulled him down to kiss him again, but after a moment he leaned back, pulling them both back up into a sitting position.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked, confused.

"Because I swore to myself after our last dalliance that I wasn't going to take you on the deck. When I have you for the first time, there will be a bed. A soft bed."

"I like a firm mattress, myself."

"Ah, love. You'll need it soft. I plan to be on you all night."

"But not tonight?"

He closed his eyes a moment, as if fighting himself. "No love, not tonight. I'm not usually a patient man, but for you, I will make an exception." He reached over, pulling her back across his lap. "I will, however, hold you for the remainder of the evening. You need to get some rest."

Emma settled into his chest. "This is nice. Being held." She yawned. "I don't want to go to sleep. When I wake up, I'll be on the couch again and you'll be gone."

He stroked her hair, tilting his chin down to kiss the top of her head.

"I'll still be here, love. I promise."

He felt her body go limp just a few moments later, as sleep claimed her. She'd had a long day. Hell, they all had. And tomorrow wasn't going to be any easier for her, unfortunately.

Because when they sailed into port, Neal would be waiting.


	12. Chapter 12 - Home Alone

Emma allowed herself to wake in stages, mostly because she was afraid to open her eyes. She was warm. The surface beneath her was soft and cushiony. She listened for tell-tale signs of reality, but there was no blaring alarm clock, no hum of traffic from the street below, and no sounds other than deep, even breathing coming from somewhere nearby.

Then she felt it - motion. The couch beneath her was swaying. Of course, that could be the effects of the vodka cranberry, still screwing with her equilibrium. There was no point fighting it anymore. She was awake. If it was a dream, it was all gone now.

She opened her eyes.

Somehow, she was back in the cabin, and Henry was asleep in the bed next to her. She was fully clothed, but her shoes were off and the blankets were pulled over them both. She was still on the ship, and Jones - make that "Hook" - must have carried her to bed.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to quell the feelings that came with that thought.

Emma slipped out of bed, pulling her shoes on and headed into the water closet to make use of the facilities. She wondered idly what Hook would say when he realized that she used his toothbrush. A quick comb through her hair and splash of water on her face helped her feel more awake, if that were possible in a dream, anyway.

She walked back over to Henry, fighting back the urge to run her fingers through his hair while he slept. She didn't want to risk waking him up. He was still cuddling that damn book. Emma touched it again, pulling back when the deja vu slammed into her once more.

This couldn't be real. If it were real, then fairytales might be true, and the biggest fairytale of them all was the one who wrapped his arms around her and held her last night until she fell asleep. He couldn't possibly be everything that he was. Not for her. Her life didn't work that way.

Emma opened the cabin door, and slipped out as quietly as she could. He was standing at the wheel, and in the early morning sunlight, she could see an outline as they made their way up the coast.

"Is that - ?"

"The castle?" He replied. "Yes, it is." He closed down the spyglass he was looking through.

"You might want to steel yourself, love. It looks like the entire town has assembled to welcome the two of you home. Things are about to get...complicated."

Emma stared at the castle, now clearly coming into view. It looked identical to the picture in the book. She took a few rapid breaths, then shook her head.

"No. This isn't real. It's all a dream." She turned to look at Hook. "Isn't it?"

"Emma..." He stepped closer, and his hand closed around her shoulder. "There's more." He bit his lip, wishing there were an easier way to do this. Her frightened eyes were still locked on his when he let the bomb drop.

"Neal is there. He's waiting on the dock."

"What?" She answered, incredulously. "No, he's gone. He's been gone a long, long time. Do you understand? He's gone - out of our lives! Out of _my_ life!"

"He's Henry's father, and he's waiting for you both." Hook let her go, turning away to take the wheel again. Emma reached out, grabbing his arm.

"Wait." She was still breathing rapidly, her eyes looking everywhere, almost wildly. "In my other life - the one you and Henry say I have - is he...are we..."

"Are the two of you together?"

She nodded.

"When we left you, you hadn't made your decision. That was a year ago, love. A lot can change in a year."

"Not for me. I feel like I'm eighteen years old again. This is all fresh and all unbelievable and I just want you to tell me it's not true."

She stared at him, her eyes begging him, and he almost wished he could. He could have left her there. He could have stayed there with her, starting over again with her as just Killian Jones. He could have done it, and right now, he wished to God he had.

"It's true. Right now I'd give a fortune for it not to be, but it is." His jaw tightened and he looked like he wanted to say something more. Instead he turned back to the wheel, calling over his shoulder, "You'd best wake Henry. We'll be pulling in soon."

###

Hook had said that the town was waiting to greet them, and that turned out to be an understatement. A cheer erupted from the dock as the ship pulled in and as soon as the staircase was lowered, people were charging toward them, shouting their names.

Henry ran down and was instantly grabbed and whirled and passed from person to person. Emma stood stock-still on the deck, trying hard not to be overwhelmed and losing that battle. She felt the warmth of a hand on her lower back, and looked up, her green eyes locking onto his blue ones, drawing strength from him.

"It'll all be fine, I promise you. These people care about you, and about Henry. You're among friends." He pushed her slightly forward, guiding her with his hand. "They're waiting for you, love."

Emma allowed herself to walk forward, then down the steps. As she reached the final step, a hand came out to take hers and help her onto the dock. She grasped it, looking up to thank them.

"Neal." His name was a whisper, and a second later, she was pulled into his embrace and he held her hard, burying his face in her neck and rocking her back and forth. He still held Henry with one arm while he did it.

"Easy mate," Hook cautioned, "She doesn't have her memory yet." He looked away, trying hard not to focus on the family reunion right in front of him.

"What?" Neal pulled back. "Emma, is that true?" He still held her by the arms, but he looked down at Henry. "Henry, you remember."

"I had a talisman. Grandma found my book and had Ariel bring it to us."

"Ariel. Oh, a mermaid. Right." His eyes met Hook's for a moment and then he reached down, taking Emma's hand. "C'mon, lets get you inside. There's a lot to tell you."

He waved everyone away, then wrapped an arm around Henry. As they walked down the dock, Emma looked back. Hook was standing on the deck of his ship, looking around slowly. Something in his eyes pulled at her. Then he stepped down onto the dock and disappeared into the crowd.

###

The day had been filled with a grand feast and hundreds of people coming and going all day, pumping her hand, enveloping her with hugs and crying with happiness. Henry was in his glory, running all over the castle, shouting in delight at each newly discovered relic or room.

She could almost believe it, but it still made no sense. She wasn't this 'savior' that they all seemed to think she was. A savior wouldn't be confused. Or frightened. Or pretty sure she was crazy.

Finally, the furor had died down, and Henry was off with Jiminy Cricket, getting a full tour of the castle. Jiminy Cricket.

If she hadn't believed before, a talking cricket pretty much ensured that she either had to believe, or she was dreaming. She still wasn't entirely unsure about that.

And now she was sitting in on some kind of war council, made up of Neal, Red Riding Hood, Granny, Tinkerbell, a dwarf, and a blue fairy. Oh, and Hook.

He'd been missing most of the day. Neal had said he was staying in the castle instead of on his ship, and she expected he would be at the feast, but he'd skipped it entirely. She had a feeling that if he didn't need to know the current state of things, he wouldn't be here at all.

"So what's going on?" Emma asked. "If this is Snow White and Prince Charming's castle, where are they?"

"They're in hiding at the winter palace." Neal replied. Emma still couldn't get over seeing him in a doublet and leather pants. It was so very un-Neal it was jarring, unlike some people who seemed born to wear leather pants. Her eyes shifted over to Hook, who was leaning in to hear whatever Tinkerbell was whispering to him. They looked like they were awfully familiar with each other, too.

"Let me bring you up to speed," Neal said. "A lot has gone down in the year since we all got thrown back here. It turns out, we weren't the only ones sucked into this place. It brought us a brand new bad guy to fight."

"Her name is Evanora, and she's a witch," The blue fairy explained. "And a very powerful one. She came here from another realm known as Oz, and she's after Snow White."

Emma held a hand up in front of her. "Wait a minute. The Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Oz is after my mother? How? Why?"

"Because of what she has." Hook answered her. "Or will have, shortly."

"She's pregnant," Neal supplied. "Due any day now."

"My mother is _pregnant_?" Emma was dumbfounded.

Neal shrugged. "She's your age, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she mumbled. "The curse thing. I forgot."

"And the witch wants her baby." Granny said angrily. 'She said she's coming after it with everything she's got."

"Why?"

"Nobody knows," Grumpy answered her. "And now she's grabbed Regina. And with Rumplestiltskin gone, we've got a serious lack of power." He looked at Blue. "No offense."

She inclined her head graciously, but her eyes showed she was annoyed. "None taken. Emma, we need to free Regina, and we need to find out what it is that Evanora needs from Snow and Charming's child. Then perhaps, we can find the key to defeating her."

"We need your magic," Tinkerbell added.

"Look," Emma said. "I know you all think I'm some kind of savior or something, but magic?" She shook her head. 'That's not me. I don't do magic."

"Yes, you do." Neal answered her. "We've all seen it."

Emma looked around the room as they all nodded their heads. Her eyes settled on Hook.

"You didn't tell me about the magic." She said, accusingly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you have believed me, love? You had enough to deal with." He sighed. "But it is true. I've seen it as well. Saved my arse, as I recall."

"Saved _both_ our asses," Neal interjected. "Listen, it's been a long day. We can plan more tomorrow, and I need to talk to Emma. Alone."

Everyone said their goodbyes, filing past Emma with a hug or a shoulder squeeze. Hook and Tinkerbell were the last to go, hanging back to have a murmured conversation. Tinkerbell finally squeezed past her, giving Neal a nod. Hook was right behind her, but he stopped in front of Emma.

"Are you all right?" He asked, in a low voice.

Emma nodded. "Just a little overwhelmed. But I'm coping."

He reached out, taking her hand. "You've got more guts than anyone I've ever met, love. You'll be fine."

"Do you mind, man?" Neal was suddenly right between them. "Emma and I have some things to discuss."

Hook gave a slight, stiff bow. "Of course. I'll just...leave you to it." His eyes lingered on Emma a moment longer, and then he left.

Emma turned back to Neal with a sigh.

"You've already told me why you left and how we supposedly found each other again. I don't know what else we have to talk about."

"There's just a couple of things." Neal said, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. "C'mon, sit down a minute."

He walked back to the table, pulling out a chair. Emma followed him, and eased herself down into the seat.

"First of all," He said, putting his elbows on the table and leaning in. "Henry wants to stay with me tonight. I hope that's okay."

Emma opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess." At the look on his face, her eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Neal, I'm doing my best, here. It's hard to imagine that you two have any kind of relationship."

"I know. I know this is weird. And that brings me to this." He leaned back, reaching into a pocket. "I have something, and I think it might do what we need it to do."

He reached out, grabbing Emma's hand and turning it over. Then, very carefully, he placed the keychain in her palm.

Emma's fingers closed over it, and she sucked in a deep breath. Her startled eyes met Neal's.

"I remember..." She murmured

"That's it, baby! I knew it! I knew I kept that for a reason! It's your talisman, Em! You remember!" His hand closed over her shoulder. "You remember!"

Emma's hand shook as she looked down at the keychain, turning it over and over in her fingers. Then she reached for Neal's hand, and dropped the keychain back into it.

"I remember how you told me you loved me, and you left me. I remember how you never came looking for me. I remember wondering why I wasn't worth it to you." She got to her feet, swiping at the tears that tracked down her cheeks.

"And most of all, I remember every birthday Henry and I had without you. He might need you, Neal, but I'm better off alone."

"Em - "

"I'll see you and Henry at breakfast."

She slipped out the door, and made her way to the stairway that Jiminy pointed out to her earlier. The bedrooms were up the stairs and down the south wing. They'd given her Snow White and Prince Charming's bedchamber, and Neal was two doors down, or so he'd mentioned earlier.

She stopped at the entrance to the bedchamber, leaning her back against the stone wall. She felt a thousand years old and she also felt like she hadn't slept in all that time. She was worn to the bone, confused and heartsore.

Emma turned her head, looking at the door. The thought of going into this strange room that belonged to the parents she had no memory of made her feel hollow inside. She wrapped her arms around herself, but it didn't help.

She was all alone here. Henry belonged here. She didn't.

"It's been a hellish day for you, hasn't it, love?"

Emma closed her eyes, and she couldn't deny the relief she felt at the sound of his voice.

"Do I call you Hook now? Mr. Jones? Which do you prefer?"

He walked over to stand in front of her. "I take it Neal's attempt at a talisman was unsuccessful."

"Yes and no."

He gave her a confused look, so she clarified. "I don't remember what you all need me to remember." She said. She took in a long, shuddering breath. "But I do believe it's true."

"You believe?" He said, reaching out and taking her hand.

"There's no way Neal could have had that keychain unless I gave it to him. And I did meet seven dwarfs, two fairies and a talking cricket today." She sighed. "None of it makes any sense, but it's true, anyway."

"Where's Henry?"

"He was getting a tour of the castle, and he and Neal are getting caught up. He's bunking with his Dad tonight." Emma looked around. "Speaking of which - what brings you to the castle? I assumed you'd be back in that soft bed in your ship's cabin."

He chuckled. "So you noticed it was soft."

Emma gave him a half-smile. "So what did I call you, anyway? Before?"

"You seemed to prefer 'Hook'. And you were usually screaming it, for one reason or another. Never for a reason I would have enjoyed, mind you."

Emma raised an eyebrow, but wisely decided to stay silent. Hook gestured to her door.

"Is this where they've settled you, then?"

She nodded. "It's my parents' room, or so they tell me." She wrapped her arms around herself again. "Well...goodnight, Hook."

He stepped in front of her, and opened the door for her. "Goodnight, Emma. Get some sleep, love. You'll feel better with a good night's sleep behind you."

Emma paused in the doorway.

"Hook?"

"Yes?"

She turned suddenly, her eyes meeting his. "Could you...stay with me tonight? I'm in a castle full of people who know me and I feel incredibly alone. And I know you're one of them but you're also somebody I know from home." She wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes for a moment. Then she took a breath and opened them. "Does that make any sense to you?"

He pulled her into his arms, and closed the door behind them.


	13. Chapter 13 - Best Intentions

Hook didn't do anything more than hold her, sensing how fragile she was in this moment. Emma was a strong woman, and he wasn't just flattering her when he told her he admired her guts. Just now, though, she needed somebody to lean on. She was in the middle of a storm and seeking a safe harbor and he knew that feeling all too well.

He rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion as she leaned into him.

"You must be truly desperate if you're applying to me for comfort." He said, trying to get her to smile. "Pirates aren't known for their best intentions, love."

Emma let out a gust of air against his chest that was something like a laugh. "Don't I know it."

He tightened his arms around her. "It'll all turn out in the end, love. We'll figure this out somehow."

"I just feel so phony. All these people are invested in me and I feel _nothing_ about all of this. It's not my battle."

Hook considered that for a moment. "I see your point." He pulled back, lifting a lock of her hair and pulling it over her shoulder. "How about this, then - you're doing it for your son. These people are important to Henry. He loves them. And they've been there for him, protecting him, caring for him, through some very difficult circumstances. You owe them, and you owe it to Henry."

Emma looked at the floor and nodded, stuffing her hands in her back pockets. "That does help," she said, looking up at him. "Really. It does." She took a deep breath. "For Henry."

Hook smiled. "Anything for someone you love."

"I guess you do know me." She stepped back, suddenly feeling a little awkward. "Hey, thanks. Didn't mean to lose it on you, there."

"Not to worry, love. I'm quite used to women begging me to stay the night." He gave her a devilish grin, and she smirked in response.

"Right." They stared at each other until it started getting uncomfortable.

"Do you still want me to stay?" His voice was husky, and Emma knew he was asking a lot more than he was asking. It would be stupid to do this. She wasn't in the best frame of mind after the events of the last few days, and getting slammed with Neal on top of it all just sent her emotions into a serious spiral. She needed time to think about it all.

But she didn't want to think about it all. She didn't want to think, period.

"My parents are a prince and princess, living in a luxurious castle."

"That they are."

"So I'm betting that's one hell of a soft bed."

He gave her a slow, sexy grin as he began backing her toward his goal. "For your sake, I hope it is." He gave her a gentle push as her legs hit the back of the bed, and then he followed her down onto it. His mouth found hers as her hands reached up inside his shirt, stroking over the planes of his back and shoulders. She gave a frustrated sound as she tried to pull his shirt up, forcing him to lean back and unfasten the buttons at the front. He shrugged out of it and then got his hand under the hem of her tee-shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Her bra went next - and the satisfied sigh she gave when he lowered his chest on to hers nearly drove him mad.

She was soft everywhere, and he couldn't get enough of the feel of her against him. He kissed her again, sucking her lower lip between his, then delved in again to mold his mouth to hers, opening on her and sliding his tongue inside to rub and twist with hers. Emma arched up into him, rubbing her breasts into his chest and digging her fingers into his shoulders and back.

Hook moved to her neck, his lips and tongue painting trails of fire as they moved down to her shoulder, across her collarbone, and then finally down to her breasts. He licked and sucked and she could feel the graze of his beard against the sensitive skin between them and it drove her crazy. She reached down, unbuttoning her pants and then his hand joined hers, pulling her zipper down. He reached around beneath her, grabbing the waistband of her jeans and pulled hard, getting them down to her thighs.

Emma responded with a guttural "Yeah" that made him desperate to be inside her. His mouth dropped lower, sucking and biting the skin of her stomach, pushing aside the flimsy scrap of her lacy underwear before settling on her with burning intensity. She bucked up into him, her hands fisting in his hair as he tortured her with his lips and tongue and - oh, God - his teeth. She yanked hard on his hair, pulling him back up even as she kicked her pants the rest of the way down her legs.

"Don't stop me, love," he panted. "I was enjoying that."

"I want you in me," She moaned. "Oh, God...I've wanted you there for so long..."

_Not as long as I have._ The thought came to Hook's mind and he almost said it out loud. Her hands were working his pants down over his hips and in seconds he was going to be buried deep inside her, finally.

"Bloody hell." He rolled off of her abruptly, pulling himself up to his knees with his hand fisted on his thigh. Emma stared up at him, her mouth still parted and her breasts moving with every rapid breath. He had to look away before he pinned her down and finished what his body was screaming for him to complete.

"Wha - why are you stopping?" She panted, pushing herself up to her elbows.

"I can't do this." He bit out.

"Why not?" Her eyes were incredulous.

He took a deep breath, fighting to calm himself. "Because I know for a fact you'll be likely to run me through with my own cutlass for this once you get your memory back."

Emma fell back on the bed. "You've got to be kidding me. Really?"

He leaned across her, and she thought for one moment that he might have changed his mind. Instead, he pulled the edge of the coverlet up and over her.

"Get something over that magnificent body of yours or I'll forget my better intentions."

"So forget them! What the hell, Hook - I finally give you an opening and you're backing out now? _Now_? What the hell are you doing?" She said, hitting his shoulder in pure frustration.

"I'm being a gentlemen," He said, with a good deal of self-loathing. "Something that's been happening with annoying frequency ever since I met you."

Emma wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "I don't get it. Now you don't want me?"

He reached out, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in until his lips were brushing hers. "I want you, Emma. I've wanted you from the moment I clapped eyes on you. But not like this."

"Then how? Is my parent's bed creeping you out? Do you want to go back to your ship or something?"

He put his forehead to hers, and let out a long, slow breath. "Emma, you're not entirely yourself. I know you're in there, but the truth is, once the old Emma comes back, she's likely to feel like she's been taken advantage of. When I finally have you, I want it to be without reservation. I want all of you, love."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "And what if I never remember?"

"Then you don't. You build a new life, and new memories, and you and I will take that as it unfolds." He kissed her softly. "I'm not going to stop wanting you, Emma. But you deserve a chance to remember first. To be sure that this is what you - all of you - wants."

She pulled away, shaking her head. "This is unbelievable."

"I'm a bit dumbfounded myself." He said, raising his brows. "And though you've no memory of it, I promised you once that I wouldn't use trickery to win you."

"I invited you, remember? You didn't _trick_ me into bed."

"The Emma we all know wouldn't see it that way." He stood up, reaching for his shirt. "I'm sorry, love." He shrugged into the shirt, fastening the buttons as Emma stared daggers at him.

"I'll still stay if you don't want to be alone. I can sleep over there on the lounge."

"It's fine," She said, rolling her eyes. "You definitely changed the mood."

"I'd offer to give you some relief, but I don't think I can touch you like that without getting carried away." The intensity in his eyes made her thighs clench, which sent a frisson into her core that threatened to start a fire all over again.

"Just go." She rolled over, showing him her back. "Go be a gentleman someplace else."

He let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the door. He looked back at her a moment before he opened it.

"Emma."

"What?" She snapped.

"We _will_ finish this. Tonight isn't the night, love. But we will finish it. You have my word."

"The sooner you leave, the sooner I can take care of things myself." She retorted.

He sucked in a startled breath. "Oooh. You fight dirty."

"You'll never know how dirty I can be, will you?" She said, with an evil smugness that made him want to do every single dirty thing he could think of. Every. Single. One.

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass." She said, blowing out the candle on the table by the bed.

He stood in the dark a moment longer, warring with himself. Finally, he threw the door open.

"You're going to pay for that love. You'll find out that vengeance is a particular skill of mine."

Emma punched the pillow as he slammed the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Apology

Emma was in the middle of a stretch at the breakfast table the next morning when Hook walked in. He greeted them all, raising an eyebrow in Emma's direction as he sat down.

He reached for a loaf of bread and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Trouble sleeping?" He asked nonchalantly.

Her answering smile was purely taunting.

"Slept like a baby," She said, popping a slice of orange in her mouth.

"Mom, can I go up to the turrets?" Henry interrupted. "Dad said to ask."

Emma looked over at Neal. "Turrets? Is that safe?"

"I'll keep an eye on him," Neal assured her.

"I can go along, if you'd like," Tinkerbell chimed in. She was sitting on the other side of the table next to Hook. "I've got my wings now, so even if he fell I could catch him."

"He's not gonna fall," Neal said, rolling his eyes. He turned to Henry. "Are you?"

Henry was staring in fascination at Tinkerbell. "You could fly me?"

"Nice, Tink. Putting ideas in his head," Neal grumbled.

"I'm just trying to set Emma's mind at ease," she said, crossly.

"Lay off her, mate." Hook interjected.

Neal gave him a dirty look. "Excuse me - parenting, here."

"Why do you have to be so rude?" Tink asked Neal, turning in her chair to face him.

"And the two of you bickering is the height of entertainment, I assure you," Hook said, sarcastically.

"Enough!"

Emma's voice quieted them all. "What the hell? Did you all wake up on the grumpy side of the bed, or what?"

"Hey! I heard that!" A voice called out from the doorway.

"Grumpy!" Henry jumped out of his seat. "Did you bring it?"

"Bring what?" Emma asked.

"I got the kid his own pickaxe." Grumpy said with a grin.

"You _what_?"

"Oh, keep your pants on, sister. I'll teach him how to swing it. Right after Neal's done with his swordfighting lessons."

Emma gave Neal a full-on death glare before she got to her feet and stalked out the door.

"Nicely handled, Bae." Tink commented. "Come on Henry, I'll walk you up." She got up from her chair and lead Henry out through the door.

Neal and Hook sat in silence for a long, awkward moment.

"Hadn't you better go after her, mate?"

Neal seemed to snap out of it. "What? Go after her?"

"Emma. She seems fairly put out with you."

"Yeah, she's pissed. And when Emma's pissed, you're better off just letting her get over it." Neal pushed away from the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go spend some time with my kid."

Neal was probably right, but Hook was going to talk to Emma, anyway. They needed to clear the air between them. He headed off through the doorway she'd disappeared through, only to find himself in the kitchens. Emma had realized the same thing a minute before and was in the process of turning around when she ran smack into him.

"Oh. It's you." She made a move to go around him, but he stepped in front of her.

"Emma, wait." He looked down at her. "We need to talk, love."

"No, we don't," She said, trying to move around him again. He slid over and blocked her once more.

"Yes, we do." He let out a breath of frustration. "I want to apologize again for last night."

"No big deal," She mumbled.

"I don't normally leave a situation like that...unfinished. I'm sorry."

"Already forgotten," She said with a tight smile. She moved to go around him again, but Hook caught her by the arm, pulling her around and backing her through an open doorway into a nearby pantry. Then he closed the door and the room was plunged into darkness.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snapped.

He moved in, backing her into a wall. "Reminding you," he said, and then his mouth came down on hers. She stiffened at first, pushing back against him. He shifted closer, and the kiss gentled. Then he gave her a series of soft, slow kisses, and Emma's hands twined into his shirt, pulling him closer.

Hook deepened the kiss, parting her lips and sliding his tongue in to mate with hers. His hand slid down, cupping her breast and squeezing it before traveling down to slide between her legs.

"Oh no!" Emma said, tearing her mouth away from his. "Don't be starting something you won't finish."

"Who says I won't finish?" His voice was a purr.

"In here?"

His low chuckle came to her through the dark. "I'm known for my creativity, but perhaps I should clarify. Who says I won't finish _you_?"

"You can't - " He'd been busy unfastening her pants while she had been protesting, and her words were cut off by the feeling of his fingers, sliding down and finding her. His other arm moved around behind her, holding her steady as his fingers stroked and slid against her. Emma gave an involuntary shudder when he pressed on exactly the right spot.

"That's it, love. Just feel."

His breath sent a shiver down her spine that collided with the wave of pleasure that was radiating out from his fingers. He pushed her hard, running his open mouth up her neck and feeling her legs tremble as he circled and caressed. The finger that slipped inside her was her undoing, and she arched into him, her head tipping back as her body let go. He brought his mouth down on hers to muffle her cries as she came hard against his fingers.

Emma's head fell forward onto his chest as she took deep, gasping breaths.

"Now just imagine all that, love, on a soft bed with me...deep inside you," He murmured.

She trembled at the after-effect of his fingers and the full-on effect of his words.

"And you said I play dirty," She mumbled.

"That was only the beginning of the dirty things I have planned for you, love." He said huskily. He pulled his hand back, smiling a bit as she squirmed in response. Then he fastened her pants and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"And now you've had your lesson. Don't provoke me like that again."

"Me provoke you!" She shrieked. "You have some serious balls to - "

"Emma! Em! You in here?" Neal's voice carried from somewhere just outside the door.

"Mom?" Henry's voice sounded from the same vicinity.

Hook put a finger to Emma's lips.

"Let's try upstairs," Neal's voice trailed off. "Maybe she went back to her room."

"I need to get out of here," Emma whispered. She cracked the door open and looked out before opening it and stepping through.

Hook stopped her. "Emma, a moment, please."

"What now?"

His hand stroked her arm gently. "We're not done talking."

"You call that talking?"

He smiled. "Then consider it an apology."

She gave him a look. "That wasn't an apology."

His eyes darkened. "Really? Perhaps I'd better try again. And harder."

"Stop." She put up a hand to deter him. "Apology accepted." She let out a sigh. "I understand what you were trying to do last night. Or not do, I mean. Sorry I got so bent out of shape."

"Emma!" Neal's voice sounded again, somewhere out in the hall.

"I'd better get out there." She said with a sigh. Hook raised his eyebrows, then gestured for her to precede him into the hall. Neal turned to look at them as they walked in.

"She was wandering around lost." Hook said, thinking fast.

"Emma! Great, we found you!" Neal said.

"Mom - you've got a visitor!" Henry said, excitedly.

"And he's got intel on our friend, the wicked witch." Neal said, his gaze flickering from Emma to Hook, and back again. "Cmon, he's in the courtyard."

Emma followed Neal and Henry out, stopping short so suddenly that Hook ran right into her. Her eyes took in the man standing in front of her, and she looked up at Hook as he steadied her. "That's a - a -"

"Giant. Yes, it is. His name is Anton, and he's a friend."

'Hi Emma!" Anton called down. "It's so great to see you again!"

"She doesn't have her memory back yet, " Neal supplied.

"She will soon, though," Henry said, optimistically.

"Tell 'em what you know, Anton," Neal said.

"The witch made it to the top of the beanstalk and now she's got control of the bean crop."

"How did she get past the enchantment on the beanstalk?" Hook asked.

"She flew that broom of hers. I managed to get away, but barely. Her army nearly knocked me off as I climbed down."

"Army?" Hook asked. "She has a flying army as well?"

"Let me guess," said Emma. "Monkeys."

"A few months after we all got pulled back here, we found a way to reactivate a dried-out bean sprout with some water we dug out of the bed of what used to be Lake Nostos." Neal said. At Emma's quizzical look, he added, "It's a magical lake. Anyway, Anton took it up the beanstalk for safety and he's been working for months getting the beans to grow again."

"Henry says the magic beans can open a portal, right?" Emma asked.

"That's right. We were working on getting a portal open so we could get to you, but Hook came up with something faster." His eyes darted over to Hook, and back to Emma again.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Well that was one ride I wouldn't want to repeat. Ever."

"Yeah, well, with the witch in control of the bean crop, it pretty much spells disaster for everyone. Everywhere."

"That's right," Anton nodded his head. "And she's got Regina. She was all bound up and under some kind of spell that makes her powerless."

"We have to stop her!" Henry said. "We have to save my Mom."

Emma froze, and her mouth opened and shut again. She settled for a nod instead.

"Anton, you're welcome to stay." Neal offered. "I don't know if we have a room big enough for you, though."

"I can sleep in the hall," Anton shrugged. "If you guys don't mind snoring."

"I'm gonna go round up Grumpy and the other dwarves. Henry, go find Granny and Red and get them down here so we can fill them in."

"I'll go find the fairies," Hook offered. "We'll need them on our side as we plan our strategy. Maybe a little fairy dust can get us up that beanstalk."

Neal look startled. "Good idea, man."

"I have them on occasion." Hook answered, wryly.

Neal was interrupted in his retort by a very loud rumbling sound.

"Sorry." Anton apologized. "I haven't eaten since I got chased out of my home."

"Why don't I go find Anton some food," Emma volunteered. "I know where the kitchens are." She started to head off in that general direction when Anton called her name.

"Hey, I have something for you. I found it in the treasure room when I was pulled back here." He leaned down, tossing her something and she caught it on reflex. "Just a little remembrance," he said.

Emma froze, and the world closed down like looking through a periscope, as her eyes locked on the compass in her palm.

_His hand, reaching for hers. "It's more beautiful than legend." He'd said._

"Emma?" Hook said, cautiously. "What is it, love?" When she didn't answer, he sucked in a breath. "Are you remembering?"

"I - yeah. I was showing this to you. I remember that." She ran her thumb across the face of the compass, then shook her head. "That's all though. That's all I remember." She looked up, and they all looked so crestfallen, she added, "But maybe it just takes time. I remembered _something_, anyway."

"Maybe you don't have a talisman," Neal supplied. "Maybe you just can't feel that strongly about something like that."

"Or maybe she's right," Henry defended. "Maybe she just needs more time. You should carry it with you, Mom. Maybe it'll help."

"Good idea," Emma said, pocketing the compass. "Was it important to me?"

"You were on a quest for it with your mother, and we climbed the beanstalk together to get it." Hook reminded her. "It eventually got you home."

"You think I'd remember that." She said, shaking her head.

"You also hit me in the face with it, as I recall." Hook said, with a good deal of chagrin.

Emma smiled. "I have to hear that story sometime." She looked up at the giant. "Thanks, Anton. I'll get you something to eat." She started off again toward the kitchens as everyone else dispersed, but only made it a few more feet before she felt Hook fall into step beside her.

"Don't you have a fairy to find?"

"Two, actually. But I wanted to make sure you were all right first, love."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Go away, Hook."

"If you want to talk about it - "

"I don't." She stopped, sighing. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk right now, okay? I've got a lot to sort through."

"We'll figure it out, love." He reached out to hold her hand.

"You keep saying that. What if we don't? What happens then, Hook?" She pushed his hand away, and stormed off into the kitchen.

Hook decided to take Neal's advice this time and let her be for now. But he knew exactly what was playing through her mind.

His hand closed into a fist at his side. Damn. He'd thought sure the compass was going to work. Nothing else tied her to their realm with as much significance, not that he could think of, anyway. Maybe Henry was right. Maybe it would happen gradually. He'd just have to be patient.

He wasn't very good at patient.


	15. Chapter 15 - Encounter

**_Hah! You all thought it was going to be the compass, didn't you? Fooled you! Okay, okay...this is where I 'fess up and tell you that originally, it was totally going to be the compass that tipped her memories, but then I saw a dozen other fanfics that used the compass to bring her memory back and I thought it might be worth it to explore another avenue. And I'm so glad I did because it gave me the idea of exploring the fact that maybe the compass didn't entirely work because Emma is having some serious second thoughts about this venture. Good old, stubborn Emma...and of course, I realized there was something just as strong, maybe stronger out there and away the brain went on that adventure. So that's where we are, folks. Lets get back to the Enchanted Forest and see what today brings us..._**

* * *

The strategy meeting had gone through dinner, and without a lot of solid solutions. Blue and Tink agreed that fairy dust could likely get them up the beanstalk, and the dwarves were dispatched to the mines to bring back a supply by morning. Beyond that - they still didn't have the answers to some very important questions: why did the witch want Snow's baby and most importantly, how did they get rid of her and her flying monkey army?

They broke up shortly before sunset, with Blue promising she'd do some more research and meet back with them the following day. Tink decided to stay in the castle so that she could talk to Anton further, and Granny and Red were heading into the village, gathering provisions for a journey.

Henry wanted to show Emma the parapets, and he invited Neal and Hook along, so they all made their way up the winding castle steps to the top. Once she stepped out, Emma saw exactly why Henry was so excited. The view was spectacular from up here, particularly with the sun going down. The river below wound its way around the lush green farmland, and the mountain peaks in the distance were turning deep purple in the red of the waning sun. Emma could see how you could get used to this.

"Wow," She said, putting an arm around Henry. "You weren't kidding. This is some view."

"And it's all ours, Mom. We _live_ here. Isn't that awesome?" Henry's grin was wide. "No more school, no more car fumes, no more waking up to go to work..."

"Sorry to spoil it for you, sport," Neal interjected. "But you still have school. I'm giving you a break for a few days, but then you attend the village school with everyone else."

"I still get to learn swordfighting, though, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do." Neal said. "But school comes first."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go drop a rock down into the moat," he said, and then he took off to do exactly that.

"I'll go cast a watchful eye. Make sure he doesn't hit any passers-by," Hook offered. His eyes met Emma's for a moment, and then he strolled off after Henry, leaving her with Neal.

"So...swordfighting?" She said. "Is that really necessary?"

"Emma, he's not a baby anymore." Neal reminded her. "He's thirteen. Things are different over here."

"You're telling me. I just ate dinner with a giant." Emma leaned her elbows on the parapet wall, and Neal did the same, right next to her.

"Look, I know this has got to be weird for you. It's good to have you back, Em."

"It's still surreal seeing you and Henry together," She said. "You're good with him."

"Yeah, well, you made it easy for me. You did a great job with him."

"Thanks." She gave him a smile, then her face turned troubled. "From what Henry tells me, I only partly raised him."

Neal looked uncomfortable. "Yeah. Yeah, that's right."

"So he grew up without either one of us." Emma hugged her arms around herself. "That's just so impossible for me to imagine. It just seems...wrong."

"That's because it was." Neal said, reaching out and taking her hand. "But we have a chance to make that right, Em. He's got us both now."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she gave him a nod. Henry's voice broke the silence between them.

"Mom, check it out! We're so high up, the birds look _huge_!" Henry pointed up into the dusky twilight of the sky at a very large flock of birds that was almost right overhead. He was right, they did look huge. And odd.

"Those aren't birds!" Hook called out. "Take cover!"

"What the - " Emma didn't get to finish her sentence before they were on her.

"Monkeys!" Neal shouted, just as they dove. Two of them got their claws into Henry's shirt, lifting him off the ground. Hook made a dive, slashing at them and pulling Henry over closer to the wall and to Emma, who half-covered him with her body.

"Stay down!" He shouted, just as another one came at him, its claws and a set of vicious looking fangs bared as it attacked. Neal just landed a solid punch in the face of another one, and Emma was slapping at the claws of a third as they swarmed and regrouped and beat their wings.

"We've got to run for it!" She screamed, grabbing Henry's hand. "Don't let go of me!" She shouted at him, pulling him along toward the stairs. Three monkeys came at them head-on, knocking Emma aside and slamming her into the wall. Another had Henry pinned to the stones and as she looked across, both Hook and Neal were swarmed with them and badly outnumbered.

"Enough!" A voice cackled from just above. Emma looked up, and there, hovering over her, was a green-skinned witch on a broom.

Well, if she hadn't believed before, she certainly did now.

"This was just a taste," the witch said, laughing. "There's a new seat of power in this kingdom, and any attempt to challenge me will be dealt with accordingly."

Emma pushed herself to her feet. "What do you want with my mother?" She screamed.

The witch tilted her head, studying Emma curiously. "You're the daughter, are you, my pretty? Yes, I can feel it." She inhaled deeply. "You'll do for now."

She extended her claw-like hands toward Emma, and Emma suddenly felt a pull, as though she were being lifted off her feet, though she could still feel the stone beneath them. She was immobilized, and her vision began to dim. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Then she felt a large jolt, and the world went mercifully black.

"Mom!" Henry screamed.

The witch was spinning out of control for a moment on her broom, but managed to right herself. She glared down at Henry, who had just thrown a rather large rock and hit her.

"Now you'll see what I do to horrible little children!" She screeched, only to be hit by a rock again - by Neal this time. She rounded on him even as the monkeys came at him, but before she could attack, her broomstick was grabbed by a very angry giant.

"Leave them alone!" Anton shouted, shaking her hard. She managed to send a jolt of power in his direction, breaking his grip before she shouted to the monkeys, and they were off.

"You've been warned!" She shouted back at them. "Don't cross me again!"

Emma had crumpled to the stones when the witch released her, and lay still and unmoving.

"Mom!" Henry ran to her side, getting there just as Hook and Neal did.

"Did she hit her head?" Hook asked, feeling her scalp carefully.

"I don't know, I didn't see." Neal answered, taking one of her hands and chafing it.

Henry shook her shoulder gently. "Mom! Mom!"

Emma's eyes fluttered, then opened slowly. She immediately looked for Henry, sighing with relief when she saw him.

"What happened?" She asked, shakily.

"The witch hit you with bolt of something." Henry answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She reassured him. "Yeah, I am." She was struggling, so Hook tried to help her sit up only to have her fall back on him with a moan. "Ugh." She rubbed her temple. "I have the mother of all headaches."

"Just lie back, love." Hook said gently. "You're safe for now. She's gone."

"We need to get her downstairs," Neal said. "Henry, go find Blue. Hook and I will get her down to her room." Henry took off at a run, and Neal started to slide an arm under Emma.

"Hey, I can help!" Anton called out.

"You've been a tremendous help already," Hook answered. "If it hadn't been for you we would have been in serious trouble. Thanks, mate."

"We owe you, Anton," Neal said.

"Why did she go after Emma?" Anton asked.

Hook looked around. "I don't know." He looked down at Emma. "Anton's right. She knew who you were, and she targeted you."

"Maybe because Emma's more of a threat?" Neal offered. "She has magic. We don't."

"How would she know that?" Emma said. "It's not like I advertise, here." She'd raised her head to speak, but slumped back again with a groan.

"Lie still, love." Hook chided. "Anton! Can you carry her? Her bedroom is just above the hall - the one with the large balcony."

"I've got her," He said, reaching out a hand. Neal looked over at Hook.

"On three. One, two...three!" Together they lifted her up, laying her gently into Anton's palm, then headed down the stairs to open the bedroom window for Anton so he could reach through. A few minutes later, they had her settled in the bed, and Henry arrived with Blue and Tinkerbell in tow.

"Henry told us what happened," Blue said as she hurried over to Emma's side.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" Tinkerbell asked, taking her hand.

"Tired. More like _drained_, really. And my head is killing me."

Blue reached into the folds of her dress and produced her wand, running it over Emma from head to toe. "There. That should help," She said with a kind smile. Emma gave her a grateful nod and Blue turned to Hook and Neal.

"_Drained_ is exactly right. The witch took some of Emma's life force. If she'd continued much longer, or if Emma weren't as strong as she is, this could have been much worse."

"Her_ life force_? What the hell do you mean, her _life force_?" Neal demanded.

"Just that - the force that drives her life and defines it. And Emma's is especially powerful."

"Because she has magic?" Hook asked.

"No." Tink replied. "Because of what she is. That's what gives her the magic."

"Come again?" Neal said, clearly confused. "What is she, exactly?"

Blue looked down at Emma. "She's the product of true love. Her life force reflects that, and the witch must have some way to drain it and store it for her own use. It will make her incredibly powerful."

Emma pushed herself up to a sitting position. "That's it. That's why she wants Snow's baby. She wants its life force."

"Yes," Blue answered. "I'm afraid so. And with a newborn child, that life force will be very, very strong."

"We have to stop her!" Henry said.

"We will, Henry." Blue said soothingly. "I think I have the last piece of the puzzle. Now that we know why she wants the baby, I think I might be able to figure out what we need to stop her." She looked down at Emma. "In the meantime, Emma, you should rest. My wand regenerated what you lost, but you're still very weak."

"Yeah, I can feel it." Emma replied. "Thanks for your help."

"I'll be back in the morning, hopefully with more answers." She turned to Tink. "Shall we go?"

"I'll stay here at the castle, in case Emma needs me." Tink replied. Blue gave a nod to Hook and Neal, then disappeared through the window.

"A soul-sucking witch. Perfect." Emma said.

"Just another day in Paradise," Neal said, smiling. "You need to lay back and get some sleep." He turned to Henry. "You bunking with me, sport?"

"No, I'll stay with Mom. But I left my book in your room." Henry turned back to Emma. "I'll be right back, Mom."

"I'll be here," Emma said with a shrug. Neal turned to Hook.

"You comin'?" He headed for the door with Henry and Tink in tow, calling back. "She needs to get some rest."

Hook reached down, taking Emma's hand. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, just tired." Her eyes shifted to the window, looking out. "Some day, huh?"

He gave her an impish grin. "Enjoy that soft bed."

Emma responded with a choked laugh. "Thanks. I will."

"Go to sleep, love. We'll sort it all out in the morning." He looked like he wanted to say more, but Neal cleared his throat from across the room. Hook's jaw tightened, and with a nod, he followed them out.


	16. Chapter 16 - Blood and Memory

Emma slept through to lunchtime the following day, and after a trip down to the kitchen and an improvised sandwich, courtesy of Granny, she was told she'd find Henry down at the dock.

She made her way out of the castle and past the rows of colorful merchant stands, mentally shaking her head at how very story book this all was as she finished it. Once she reached the dock, she picked Hook out of the crowd almost immediately. It wasn't hard to do - with all that unrelieved black, he'd stand out anywhere. He was sitting on a barrel on the dock, right in front of his ship, which appeared to be overrun with children.

She ambled up, taking a seat on the barrel next to him.

"Was there a mutiny?" She cracked. "It looks like you've been overthrown."

He smiled. "Captain Henry has them all in hand and they're manning the ship like a well-trained crew." He pointed up toward the wheel deck, and there stood Henry, with a black pirate scarf wrapped around his head, brandishing a wooden cutlass and giving orders to a group of younger children.

"He looks like he's having fun," Emma said.

"He'd make a good pirate. Like his mother." He looked over at her. "How are you feeling, love?"

"All better. Never thought I'd have to get over a case of the flying monkeys in my lifetime." She grimaced. "That witch is a real piece of work."

"That she is." Hook's expression turned sour.

"And we're supposed to take her down and free my son's other mother because he loves her and save my unborn sibling from getting the life sucked out of them."

Hook's eyes were sympathetic. "That's the gist of it."

She took in a deep breath. "I didn't sign up for this."

"I know that, love. And for what it's worth to you, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said, sighing.

"Yes it is. I brought you back here." He looked out over the water. "I didn't have to. I could have left things as they were."

Emma shook her head. "They would have just come after me, anyway. Once the beans were ready. Or they would have been killed by the Flying Green Menace." She made a sound of disgust. "I can't believe she's really _green_."

Hook turned to face her, reaching out to take her hand. "I could have left you and Henry to live out your lives together. The thought even crossed my mind to stay with you. By the time they arrived, we could have been gone, moved on, maybe somewhere that they'd never find us. I thought about it then, and I still think about it now."

She gave him a half-smile. "You couldn't do that."

"No, I couldn't, when all was said and done. Your family needs you, and I know that you need them, as well, despite your altered memories. Still, I can't help but wonder if I really did what was best for you. If you could have been happier there without all this nonsense to deal with."

Emma looked at him thoughtfully. "You really considered staying in my world? Giving up all this?" She gestured to his ship and out to the castle and the land beyond.

"Does that surprise you?"

She closed her eyes as the deja vu hit again, only this time, it came with a real memory.

"We were in a jungle. You and me. I saw it, just now." Her hand went to her head. "It was crystal clear. We were talking and you - " She made a frustrated sound. "That's all of it. I don't know what else you said, or even what we were talking about."

He squeezed her hand. "You were thanking me for saving your father's life."

"You saved my father's life?"

He gave her a slightly uncomfortable nod.

"I almost feel like I should thank you again."

His eyes dropped to her lips. "Not here, love," He said with a wicked grin. "There are children about."

Emma gave him a smirk and dug in her pocket, pulling out the compass. "I guess it's kind of working. Two memories in two days. It's a start, anyway." She tucked it back in her pocket just as Henry ran down the gangplank from the ship, panting. "Mom! Can I swim? It's really warm out here."

Emma stood and walked over to him. "That's because you've been exerting all this energy captaining a ship."

"The little kids were having fun. And Hook's ship is cool. He said I could go aboard anytime."

"Did he?" Emma looked back at Hook, who was now getting to his feet to join them.

"You've done a find job, Henry," he complimented. "Your crew look to be an intensely loyal lot."

"I promised them cake." Henry said, with a shrug.

"Well, that's a time-honored bribe that any pirate would take. Smart thinking, lad."

Henry turned back to his mother. "So, can I go?"

"Stay close, okay?"

"Granny's going with us, and she's got a crossbow." Henry said. He turned to go and got a few steps down the dock before remembering. "Oh, I borrowed this." He said to Hook. He pulled the scarf off his head and draped it over Emma's palm. Then he took off after his friends, who had vacated the ship. The dock shook with the vibrations of their running feet.

"It's good to see him playing. And with friends. He didn't really have many back in Boston," Emma said. She reached her hand out, offering Hook the scarf. "Here, you might want to put this back."

Hook closed his hand over hers, curling her fingers around the scarf. "He can keep it." He started to drop his hand, but Emma's other hand snapped down on it, holding it tight.

Her startled eyes flew up to meet his, and she shuddered as a tremor shook her from head to toe.

"Emma..?" His eyes were concerned. He reached an arm around her to steady her. "Are you all right?"

She took a few rapid breaths, shaking her head as if to clear it. Then she looked up at him and said simply:

"I remember."

###

"Tell me again what you were doing." Blue said. She'd arrived at the castle a few hours after Emma got her memory back and now the entire group was convened in the great hall over dinner to brainstorm some more.

"Henry handed me the scarf, but that didn't do it. It wasn't until I gave it to Hook that everything came rushing back."

"This scarf - it has meaning to you?"

"That's just it, I - "

"Yes."

Emma and Hook had answered at the same time. He took a breath, rubbed his ear and said, a bit reticently, "It's the scarf I bound your hand with, the day we climbed the beanstalk."

"You _kept_ that?"

"You tied her up with it?" Neal asked, incredulously.

"He didn't tie me up." Emma rolled her eyes at Neal. "He bound up a wound for me. I ended up dropping the scarf later when I was getting away from Anton."

"I found it on the floor, after he released me." Hook said.

Blue looked at them a little too knowingly. "That explains it. The two of you shared a connection associated with the scarf - more than just the binding of the wound. Would that be correct?"

Emma's eyes met Hook's for an endless moment as she remembered him, his unexpected kindness, and that mouth of his as he tied the scarf over her bloody hand. That was probably the moment she first looked at him, _really_ looked at him, in the way a woman notices a man.

"Yeah." She answered Blue, not meeting her eyes.

"And your hand was bleeding?"

"Yes." Hook answered this time. "She'd cut it on the beanstalk."

"Well, there you have it. The bond of blood and memory. That would make it a very strong talisman, indeed." She smiled warmly at Emma. "It's good to have you back."

"Have you learned anything new that can help us?" Neal chimed in.

"Yes, I think so." Blue moved to hover over the center of the table, so everyone could see and hear her. "The first place the witch visited was Rumplestiltskin's estate -

"Yeah, I got there too late to stop her," Neal said. "She ransacked the place. Don't know what she was looking for."

"It appears that she found what she was looking for," Blue continued. "A crystal ball."

"That's right," Emma interjected. "In the story she could see everything with her crystal ball."

"It's true that she can see glimpses of us, but its more important use is as a receptacle. Once she drains the life force, she can store it in the crystal ball. It will power her and her visions. And with a strong life force like yours, Emma - or that of Snow's unborn child, the ball becomes a weapon of tremendous power."

"How do we stop her?" Hook asked. "We can't let her get the beans."

"There may be a way. As you've just discovered, a talisman can be a very powerful thing. We might be able to use one to smash the crystal ball."

"So...what? We beat it with a book? Smack it with a scarf?" Emma shook her head. "That's crazy."

"You'll need a very strong talisman for this. You'll need to set out at first light tomorrow, for we must defeat the witch before she gets a glimpse of what we're planning."

She looked across at Henry, giving him a tiny, almost imperceptible nod. Henry casually opened his book as Blue kept talking.

"Even now, the witch might be watching us, so it's best if we end our discussion. I'll give you all the details before you leave in the morning."

Blue smiled a bit too brightly. "And don't forget to say goodnight to Henry, everyone. He won't be able to see you off."

One by one, everyone filed out of the hall, stopping to hug Henry or ruffle his hair. Emma locked eyes with Hook and then Neal before she walked over and bent down to kiss her son, casting a casual eye at the book open in his lap.

Excalibur.

Talk about a talisman. More like _the_ talisman.

They were on their way to Camelot.


	17. Chapter 17 - Into The Woods

An hour later, Emma was in the hall, throwing a satchel over her shoulder. She had Neal's old cutlass strapped to her back, and a wicked dagger in her boot. She'd raided Snow's closet for something suitable and came across a pair of soft leather pants, a couple of shirts, leather boots and a jacket, which she'd packed for the trip. Granny and Red were packing the provisions and Neal was on a search for maps.

"I've got your bedroll - you'll be needing it if we're sleeping in the woods." Hook dropped it on the floor next to her.

"Thanks," She said, picking it up and tying it onto the bottom of the satchel. She looked up at him. "You're not going to try to talk me out of this? Neal's already gotten in my face."

"I'm not stupid, love. You'll just cosh me on the head with something and go anyway."

"Glad to see one of you understands me." She gave a half-smile. They stood in awkward silence for a moment as Emma tried to figure out what she wanted to say.

"Hook, listen, I -" She shook her head. "Thank you. Just...thank you. For getting to me, for fighting me and bringing me here, for...keeping that damn scarf. Just...thank you."

"You're welcome. You'd have done the same for me, love."

"But maybe not with the same methods."

He raised his brows. "Pirate."

"I know." She took a deep breath in. "It's just...reconciling the way we used to be with the way we've been lately - it's...it's a lot. A lot to think about."

He bit his lip and looked down at the floor. "I know that, love."

They stood in silence for another long moment.

"We can't go back, you know." He said, softly. "Or at least, I can't."

Emma closed her eyes for a moment. "No, I guess not. It'd be easier, though."

"Since when have you ever done things the easy way?" He reached out, twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers. "You and I haven't had an easy time of it from the very beginning. I prefer to think that's kept things interesting."

"That's an understatement."

"You may have two sets of memories, love, but both sets include me and I've never wavered from my course."

His eyes searched hers and she had to look away.

"We've got a lot to handle right now." She said. "I just want to get through this latest catastrophe, kill another bad guy and keep my family safe. I don't really have room for anything else at the moment."

Hook's jaw tightened. "So that's how it's going to be?"

Emma couldn't meet his eyes. "Yeah."

"Very well. I'll be in the armory." He strode off without a backward glance. Emma wanted to call after him, but she had no idea what to say.

She'd hurt him. Goddammit. Well what did he expect her to say? He'd gotten a lot further with her other self than this self would have allowed.

That's what she was telling herself, anyway. Because the truth was a lot harder to face. _He didn't do anything she didn't want him to do. _She just needed some time to figure things out. Maybe killing a bad guy was just the distraction she needed.

Emma was just repacking her satchel when Neal arrived, spreading maps across the table. Hook was back a few moments later, handing Neal a sword and a dagger.

"You found them, I take it?" He said, leaning over to peruse the maps.

"Yeah, they were under the nautical charts in your desk." Neal answered. "If I'm reading these correctly, we should be able to stay in the forest the entire journey."

Emma walked over to join them, still avoiding Hook's eyes. "How long will it take us?"

"Two days on foot. We can't take horses through the trees and we need to stay off the roads. It's a mostly-uphill climb anyway." Hook answered her.

"Blue's gone ahead to talk to Arthur, his knights will meet us outside the village of Astolat," Neal added. "If the witch was spying on us, we'll definitely throw her off by leaving now instead of morning. She won't try to track us till then and Blue says without knowing where we are, she'll have a hard time focusing that ball of hers on us."

"Hopefully, we make it to Camelot unmolested." Hook said, rolling up the map.

"Tink, Red and Granny will stay to guard Henry and the dwarves can't climb or walk as fast as we can." Neal noted as he tucked his dagger into his belt.

"Great." Emma looked over at the two of them. "So it's just us three."

"Yep." Neal shouldered his bag and bedroll. "Nice and cozy."

"Indeed." Hook picked up his pack, and gestured to Emma to precede him.

She still couldn't meet his eyes.

"Let's get this over with." She said, walking through the doorway out to the courtyard.

###

"We'll stop and rest in Bilburn," Neal said. "It's just over that next ridge."

They'd walked the entire night, and for a few hours after sunrise, keeping to the cover of the trees and avoiding the roads. Neal had spent that time catching her up on everything else she had questions about. Hook had remained silent most of the day, limiting his words to monosyllables and giving them only when someone spoke to him directly. This seemed to put Neal in an incredibly cheerful mood, which irritated the hell out of Emma, for some reason.

They reached the outskirts of Bilburn around mid-morning and decided to find a place to get some rest and continue on after nightfall. They located an abandoned barn near the remains of a burned-out house. The roof was mostly intact and the straw hadn't gone moldy inside. There were a few holes in the walls, but they were on the smaller side.

"It's not exactly the Ritz-Carlton, is it?" Neal remarked, looking around.

"I'm so tired, I could sleep on a rock." Emma spread her bedroll out in a darkened corner. Neal threw his pack down a few feet away and started digging through it. Hook moved toward the opening.

"I'll stay close to the door. We shouldn't need to stand watch - this place is fairly isolated." It was the most he'd said all day, and he didn't bother even turning around to say it. Neal looked over at Emma, raising his brows. She shrugged nonchalantly, then climbed into her bedroll, rolling so that her back was to him. Sleep was a long time coming, but finally, her eyes slid closed.

It was late afternoon when Emma woke with a start. She'd heard the flapping of wings and her hand had closed around the dagger at her side out of reflex. It turned out to be a bird, up in the rafters at it's nest. She sat up, rolling her head and shoulders to work out the stiffness of sleeping on a dirt floor. Neal was still asleep an arm's length away. She glanced over to the doorway, only to find Hook's bedding had been rolled away and was sitting next to his pack - and there was no sign of him in the barn.

Emma got cautiously to her feet, walking quietly to the door and glancing out. Still no sign of him. She made a quick circle around the barn, but other than a few goats roaming in a nearby field, there was nothing out there and no sign of where he might have gone. She moved back inside, and knelt down next to Neal.

"Neal." She shook him. "Neal, wake up." His arm snaked up and around her, pulling her into him.

"Come back to bed," He mumbled. "It's early."

"Neal." She tried to pry his arm away, but he had her in a death grip.

"Tell her you're busy or something." He said, pulling her in tighter. "One more hour."

"Tell who what? Neal!" She poked him, hard and his eyes snapped open, focusing on her in confusion.

"Emma?"

"Well who the hell did you think I was?"

He released his grip. "Sorry. I was - uh...I must've been dreaming."

"Hook's gone."

Neal sat up. "What? Gone? When?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and his stuff was like that." She gestured to his bedroll. "He's not anywhere around. I looked already."

Neal stretched. "He probably went into town to get some food, so we're not using up what we've packed. Or he's scouting a path over that next peak."

"What if he's not?" Emma stood up, pacing. "What if something's wrong?"

Neal leaned back on his arms. "If we go into town and he's out scouting a path, we'll miss him. We might as well stay here, Em. It'll be dark in a couple of hours and he'll be back by then."

Emma rolled up her bedroll, attaching it to her satchel. "I'm going into town. If I'm not back in an hour, come after me."

"Em - "

"No, you're right. One of us should stay here, in case he's not in town." She stood up, sliding her dagger back into her boot. "I'll be right back, hopefully with dinner."

Emma kept to the trees until she got into town, then her watchful eyes were everywhere as she scanned the street and the shops that lined it. She'd made it halfway down the street when she finally heard his voice, carried through an open window. It was the local tavern. Of course.

She pushed the door open, and when her eyes adjusted to the dark, she was treated to the sight of a pirate, hoisting a tankard with one hand and steadying the barmaid on his lap with the arm he had draped behind her. He'd just whispered something in the girl's ear that she apparently liked very much, since she was nodding her head and shoving her bosom into his face all at the same time.

"Hey!" Emma's voice came out a lot more sharply than she'd intended. "Next time leave a note. We had no idea where you'd gone."

"Emma!" He said with a smile. "Were you worried about me? There's no cause for alarm. The lovely Elaine is more than happy to see to my comfort." He patted the barmaid's leg. "Aren't you love?"

The girl giggled madly and Emma turned on her heel and stomped out the door.

Why was she surprised? The man was an unrepentant flirt and a total Casanova. He probably had barmaids like that in every tavern across the Enchanted Forest. Hell, he probably had his share of barflies in Boston, while he was there. And it didn't matter to her anyway. She'd told him they couldn't be together right now, and she'd meant it. She just hadn't expected him to move along quite so fast.

Bastard.

She stopped off at the bakery, where she got a loaf of crusty bread and a referral two doors down to another shop for a wedge of cheese and some dried meat before heading out of town, and back into the forest. She was about half a mile from the barn when she was pulled violently from behind and found herself pushed up against a tree.

"Leaving so soon, love?"

She pushed against him. "Let me go. We need to get back. Neal's waiting."

"I'm surprised he let you leave. I made sure the two of you had some alone time to get re-acquainted, and he's pushing you off his bedroll already."

"His bedroll?" She looked at him like he was nuts. "You're drunk, Jones. Now let me go."

"Oooh. Back to 'Jones' again, am I? Not that I'm complaining, love. He got further with you than Hook ever did."

She quirked a sarcastic brow at him. "And how many barmaids did he leave behind in Boston?" She pushed against him once more, but he still wouldn't budge. Instead, he leaned in, so close that his nose was brushing hers and she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Jealousy becomes you, love."

"I am _not_ jealous." She gritted out.

"Yes, you are."

"Let me go, Hook."

"No." His nose nuzzled hers, and his eyes gleamed with a devilish light. "Not until you admit it."

She made an exasperated sound. "I was just wondering where you were."

"You missed me." He said, brushing his lips lightly across hers. She didn't pull away - not that she could, really.

"I was curious."

"You were worried." He kissed her gently, and she didn't stop him that time, either.

"You can take care of yourself."

"And you don't want me doing_ this_," He paused to kiss her longer, his hand sliding around behind her neck to tangle in her hair as his lips parted and clung to hers. "With anyone else."

Emma wished to God she could have kept herself from kissing him back. It had been a mistake letting him go this far. Her body still craved him, and he knew it. She somehow managed to keep her voice even, but it still sounded breathless to her ears.

"We need to keep our focus on the job at hand."

He stepped back. "Always in control, love." He reached out, playing with her hair. "I like you better when your control deserts you."

Emma's look was stony. "We need to go." She stepped around him, and headed through the trees, completely missing the wide grin of the pirate following behind her.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Price

They arrived at the village of Astolat just after dawn the following day. There had been very little talk between the three of them as they traveled, mainly because of the fear of attracting attention. They were getting closer to more populated areas, so stealth was a necessity.

It was just as well. Emma was out of sorts, her emotions warring with her badly. She didn't know if she was mad at Hook for kissing her or mad at him for groping a barmaid or both. He had to have known they'd come looking for him. Part of her wondered if that wasn't exactly why he'd gone to the tavern in the first place.

They'd found Arthur's contingent waiting for them when they arrived, headed by Sir Gawain, a man who looked like he belonged in a business suit on the cover of GQ. He gave Hook and Neal a perfunctory nod, then immediately offered his hand to Emma, helping her up onto his horse. He grabbed the reigns so that he could lead it as they walked the road to the castle.

"My lady, you would honor me if you would but allow me to ease your weariness." He said, flashing her a killer smile.

"Uh…thanks." She looked back at Neal, shrugging, then caught the look on Hook's face. His eyes were so narrow, she was amazed he could see to walk. She bit down on her lip and then smiled at Gawain.

"It's not every day a girl gets to meet a knight of the round table."

"And it's even rarer for a knight to meet a lady as beautiful as you," He replied. "Will you be staying long at Camelot?"

"We can't stay long," Neal answered him. "We have to get back to our son."

Gawain looked startled, then ducked his head. "Your pardon, my Lord."

Neal waved him off. 'No, no title. Just 'Neal'. I'm not even a knight or anything."

"But Emma _is_ a princess," Hook added.

"Totally a princess," Neal agreed.

Emma rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Let's just get to the castle. I'd appreciate a real bed to sleep in."

They arrived at the castle within the hour, and looking pretty much dead on their feet. The King was away inspecting the building of an aqueduct, so they were shown to their rooms. At first, they tried to put Emma and Neal together, but she made it clear that she wanted a room of her own. Neal was smart enough not to fight her on it. They all retired and agreed to meet with Arthur later, for dinner.

When Emma finally woke, it was to find that a bath had been drawn for her in the antechamber, right in front of the fire. The maid had even seeded the water with rose petals, which were steaming the air.

She sank into the tub with a groan. A year ago, that hike wouldn't have been so hard, but she hadn't been traversing or villain fighting for awhile and her body just wasn't as used to it anymore. She reached for the bar of finely milled soap that the maid left for her, and washed the grime out of her hair and off her body.

When she stepped out of the tub, she wrapped a large square of linen around herself, doing her best to dry off with it. She finally wrapped it turban-style around her hair and headed back into the bedchamber to fetch her clothes.

"Oh, hell no." It came out of her mouth without conscious thought. Her clothing had been taken away, and spread across the bed was one, genuine, certifiable princess gown. It was emerald green and sparkly and fluffy and just oh-hell-no. There was even a long, lacy underdress that the green overskirt parted to show.

Oh, hell no. Just no.

Lucky for her, the maid had just returned.

"I've come to brush your hair out, my lady." She said with a curtsy. "If you sit before the fire, it will dry more quickly."

"I can brush my own hair, thanks. And where are my clothes?"

"We took them out to have the dust beaten from them, my lady. The former lady of the castle still had some things here, and you're of a size. King Arthur requested that we make them available to you."

Damn. She didn't want to risk offending their host, particularly when they needed something from him so desperately.

"I guess this will do for now. I need my other clothes back before I leave, though. I can't travel in this."

"Yes, my lady." The maid reached for the dress, showing Emma how to layer it and assisted with her laces. A pair of soft cowhide slippers inset with jewels managed to stretch enough to fit her feet, but she drew the line at having ribbons weaved into her hair.

The maid guided her down to the great hall, where Neal and Hook were already seated at the table. Emma hung back in the shadows for a moment, then finally decided just to get it over with. She walked in, and two dozen men at the table all stood to watch her do so.

Neal's eyes were so wide he looked like he was having some kind of seizure, and Hook looked equal parts impressed and amused. The bastard.

She took the seat that Hook pulled out for her between himself and Neal.

"If either of you says one word…" She threatened in a whisper.

'Princess Emma," Arthur said with a bow. "You honor me with this visit. Please, let's all be seated so that we can discuss this urgent matter."

Neal passed her a platter of meat. "Here you go, princess."

She gave him a tight smile that promised physical harm, then helped herself and passed the platter to Hook. He leaned in and spoke quietly.

"The green suits you. It matches your eyes." She gave him a warning look.

"Thank you for having us," Emma replied to Arthur. What the hell was protocol in this situation? Was she supposed to do all the talking, since she was a princess? As much as she hated the word, it was true.

"Did the Blue Fairy fill you in on all the details?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yes. My armies have encountered the witch already. We lost three of our soldiers to her flying demons, but Camelot hosts a large contingency. We'll be prepared for her, if she comes again."

"It won't just be her," Hook said. "When I was in Bilburn, I got some information from a tavern worker. King George has been recruiting an army of mercenaries to add to his own forces, who are now under the patronage of the witch."

"King George?" Emma said. "What's in it for him?"

"Vengeance," Neal supplied. "He wants your Dad and Snow gone and he always has. He just didn't have the wealth or the means to go after them before. If the witch is behind him – "

"She is." Hook replied. "And with her monkeys in the air and George's armies on the ground…"

"She's a force to be reckoned with, even without the magic." Emma finished. She shifted her eyes to Hook. "You found all that out yesterday?"

"I know where to find information, love. Or did you forget that I hunted someone for more years than I can count?"

"I know what you would have of me," Arthur interrupted politely. "But unfortunately, it is not in my power to give it."

"You don't have the sword?" Emma asked.

"Alas, I do not. I returned it to The Lady of the Lake for safekeeping when Mordred and his forces attacked the castle."

"So it's in the lake." Emma clarified.

"It is. But I cannot wield it again. I am no longer fit to bear it, after my transgressions."

"Well, that rules Hook out." Neal added. "Guess it'll have to be me."

"It cannot be you, either, even if your heart is true," Arthur explained. "You must be both royal, and worthy."

"That rules you both out," Emma said. She took a deep breath. "I guess that leaves me. Will she give it to me?"

"If you are found worthy." Arthur said, kindly. "You must be strong of will and pure in intention."

Emma looked over at Hook, who was lost in thought, and not looking at all like they were happy thoughts, either. Had Neal's little dig really gotten to him?

"I guess we'll have to wait until morning." Emma said. "If I'm going to find a lady at the bottom of a lake, I'm going to need daylight."

"You are welcome to stay as long as needed, Princess Emma." Arthur looked at her and said, a bit sadly, "It's such a pleasure to have a lady grace our hall again."

"Thank you," She answered. The poor guy. If his story was anything like the ones she'd read in her childhood, he was having a rough enough time already without a flying green nightmare to worry about.

Hook stood abruptly, giving Arthur a bow. "If you'll excuse me, your majesty. I'm still a bit fatigued from my journey."

"Of course." Arthur inclined his head graciously.

Hook gave Emma and Neal a nod and then walked out of the hall. Emma stopped herself from going after him, but just barely.

"My knights will escort you to the lake in the morning, after breakfast." Arthur offered, speaking to Emma. "Will that be acceptable?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm gonna call it a night, too, I think," Neal said, with a yawn. "You coming, Emma?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." She started to push back from the table and found six knights all vying for the honor of pulling her chair out. Sheesh. A girl could get used to this.

"Princess Emma, may I have one of my knights escort you to your chamber?" Arthur asked.

"No, that's fine. Neal will accompany me. But thank you." She gave her best imitation of a curtsy, and reached over to pinch Neal behind the folds of her dress when he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Let's go," she said, allowing him to take her arm and guide her out into the hallway. Once they got there, she glanced around to make sure they were alone and then pulled him into a nearby alcove.

"What the hell was that? He may not be royal, but you're pretty damn arrogant if you think you're more worthy than Hook to wield that sword."

"What?" Neal looked confused, then light dawned on his face. "I wasn't saying it like _that_. I meant the lake thing."

"What about the lake?"

"You know. The curse." At Emma's blank look, he added, "The curse of the mermaids."

"There are mermaids in the lake?"

"No." Neal looked up at the ceiling, letting out a loud gust of air. "I thought you knew. Hook made a deal with the mermaids. They opened the passage for him to get you, and he agreed to give himself up to the curse of the mermaids."

"Which is…?" Emma asked, feeling her stomach clench.

"If he goes on the water, he drowns. No matter where, no matter when. Either they come for him, or some weird coincidence makes it happen, but as long as he's under the curse, he can't go on the water."

Emma reached out a hand to steady herself against the wall. "That's why you had to go on his ship to get the maps. And why he wasn't on the ship with Henry that day."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I thought sure he told you. As long as he stays on land, though, he should be safe."

"How long?" Emma asked, quietly. "How long does it last?"

Neal shook his head, looking uncomfortable. "It's a curse, Em. It's forever. He can't go on the water ever again."

Emma leaned her back against the wall, unable to speak for a moment. Finally, she managed to look at Neal. He started to reach for her, but his hand stopped mid-way. He gave her a half-smile and a long sigh.

"His room is three doors down from yours. At the end of the hall."

Emma looked up at him through the veil of tears clouding her eyes. "Thanks." She pushed off the wall, and turned to go.

"Em."

She stopped and looked back.

"For what it's worth," He said. "I think he's worthy of the sword. I'm just not sure he's worthy of you. That's all."

She nodded, dashing at her tear-streaked cheeks with the back of her hand, and made her way down the hall to Hook's door. She knocked twice and he still didn't answer, so she pushed open the door.

He must've been getting ready for bed because he was in breeches and nothing else. His hook was off and laying on a table near the bed and he was rubbing a square of linen over his damp hair, drying it. He turned as she opened the door, freezing when he saw her.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"Emma." He stepped forward, seeing the tears in her eyes and on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her voice shaking. "About the curse?"

He sucked in a deep breath. "Neal told you."

"Why did I have to hear that from _Neal_?" She asked, pushing off the door. Her voice was raising with nearly every word and she gestured wildly. "You crazy, stupid pirate! Why didn't you just wait? They were growing the beans! They would have gotten to me eventually!"

"Your family needed you, love. And if I'd waited, we'd be sitting here without you and the witch would have the beans. I couldn't take a chance at waiting any longer."

Emma couldn't speak for a moment, and the tears continued to flow. Finally, she managed to find her voice as she stepped closer to him.

"You gave up the sea."

He couldn't mask the pain in his eyes, and it was mirrored in Emma's as well.

"Aye, I did."

"Why?" She whispered. "Why would you _do_ that?"

Hook reached out, cupping her face with his hand, and his eyes softened.

"I did it for you. And for everyone." His thumb stroked her trembling jaw. "But mostly for you." He gave her a crooked smile.

"You stupid, stupid…"

She didn't know how to go on, so she pulled him close and kissed him instead.


	19. Chapter 19 - Unplanned

He pulled back moving his lips to her cheek, kissing her softly.

"Don't cry, love. It's all right."

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "I'm so sorry.." She kissed him over and over, tasting her tears on his lips.

He pulled her in tighter, unable to help his body's need to press against her, to caress her, to bury his face in her neck and devour her. She responded with equal fervor, running her hands all over his chest, up over his shoulders, down his back and pulling him in to press into her tighter.

"Emma," he panted. "Tell me you want this. Tell me you want _me_."

"Yes," She said, kissing his neck and chest. "I want you, Killian."

With a groan, his mouth came down on hers and they traveled in unison toward the bed, tumbling down. Clothing was tugged off and when the last of the obstacles were dispensed with, he settled himself beside her.

"Slow down, love. We've got all night." No matter how badly he wanted to pull her beneath him he knew he wanted to savor this.

"I'm not sure I can," She said, between kisses. "I can't even look at you without wanting you."

She felt him smile against her lips. "Wish you'd mentioned that sooner."

His hand moved slowly, from her neck to her shoulder, down her arm and then back up to tangle in her hair. He could smell the scent of flowers drifting off the warmth of her body and it made him mad for her. His lips claimed hers with a sense of urgency he fought to rein in, but he wasn't successful, particularly when she responded in kind. Her hand tracing patterns on the muscles of his chest, her leg lifting slightly to rub against his lower body.

He threw his leg over hers to still them so that he could concentrate, and his mouth moved down her neck to her collarbone, his tongue laving in slow circles as he moved toward her breasts. She raked her fingers through his hair, her body arching into him as he drew a nipple into his mouth. He sucked it to a hardened nub, flicking it with his tongue and then rolling it between his teeth as he pulled on it again. She felt herself coming off the bed, only to be restrained by a firm arm sliding across her stomach – joining with his leg to hold her immobile as he took his time with her.

Her hands moved restlessly across his back as he moved up again to claim her mouth, kissing her long and deeply. Then slowly, he pulled back, his eyes locked with hers, mesmerizing her as his hand moved down, scattering trails of sensation on her belly and thighs. He slid his leg back, pulling one of hers with it as it went, leaving her open for him.

His mouth returned to her neck as he moved his fingers down and around in slow circles, testing her, opening her, exploring her folds as her breathing escalated and she bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. She was wet for him already, and he nearly came undone at the feel of her heat. His mouth moved to her ear and she could hear his ragged breath as it sent shivers down her back. Then his thumb found the bud of nerves within her folds, softly stroking it. Emma began to writhe, her hands coming up to twist in his hair.

"Oh, God - Killian..." Her head tipped back as she arched up off the bed, and Hook couldn't wait any longer.

He shifted his body over hers, and her arms wrapped around him feverishly, pulling him to her. Her legs spread wider and her body curved into his. He rubbed himself slowly against her hot, wet opening, gritting his teeth as he moistened himself and readied her further. Finally, he slid into her by inches, panting with the effort of keeping himself from driving himself into her too quickly.

Her eyes closed and her back arched as he entered her. It took her a moment to realize that he had stopped and wasn't moving. She made a frustrated sound and lifted her gaze to find him holding his upper body off of hers as he stared at her intently.

"Emma..." His voice sent shivers down her spine. "Finally, love."

She let out a low, ragged moan as he moved on her, arching up to meet him, crying out louder as he drove himself deeper. His fingers speared into her hair, tipping her head back as he sucked and kissed her neck in time with the rhythm of his surging hips.

Hook felt her getting closer and the legs that came around his hips tightened and trembled. He shortened his strokes, pushing himself hard up into her as her pleasure broke over her. She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders and he finally let himself go, pouring himself into her, feeling his body burn into an endless stream of fire that emptied into the heat of her.

Emma felt her heartbeat slowly returning to normal, and Hook made an effort to calm his breathing as she gently stroked his back. He slowly rolled to his side, pulling her with him, so that they were laying face-to-face.

"That was..." Hook was at a loss for words. "Hopefully not a one time thing."

Emma gave a soft laugh, then her face grew serious.

"You should have told me about the curse."

"It's not your burden to bear, love. You've got enough to worry about."

"We'll find a way to fix this. Just as soon as all this mess with the witch is done. We'll find a way."

"Shhh." He kissed her softly. "Worry about it tomorrow. I've waited a long time for this night, love."

He pulled her head to his chest and held her tightly, stroking her hair until sleep finally claimed them both.

Sometime in the night, he woke from a dream. He'd been swimming in the depths of the sea, warm and surrounded by a sense of peace and contentment and Emma had been with him. Her body twined with his in the water and suddenly it all turned to fire, burning them both but leaving them whole and unconsumed.

He'd opened his eyes to find her in his arms, warm and beginning to wake. He kissed her gently, and they made love in a slow, dreamlike dance that brought them both to a long, shuddering climax before drifting off to sleep again, wrapped in each other's arms.

When he woke in the morning, he reached for her, and she was gone.

###

He found her, along with Neal and a group of Arthur's knights in the great hall, dressed and ready to go.

"What's this?" Hook said angrily. "Am I not invited?"

Neal shrugged, looking over at Emma, who was avoiding his eyes entirely.

"You're staying here," She said, in a tone that made it clear she was done with the subject.

"I'm coming along."

"No, you're not." She finally looked up at him, glaring.

Hook took three steps over to her and grabbed her by the elbow. "Will you excuse us, please, gentlemen? The lady and I have something to discuss."

He pulled her out into the hallway, pushing her into the alcove where she and Neal had spoken the night before. He was clearly furious and it irked Emma, immediately getting her back up.

"Listen - " She said, ready to argue as hard as she needed to about this.

"No, _you_ listen. You can't run from this." He had his hand on his shoulder, and he shook her slightly. "I won't let you."

Emma was outraged. "I'm _not_ running! Neal and I are heading to the lake right now."

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it," Hook growled. "You finally come to my bed and then you sneak out of it like a thieving dockside whore come morning."

Emma's jaw dropped. "_What_ did you just call me?"

He rolled his eyes. "You can't just erase this with the morning light. We've gone too far for that and you know it."

She looked away. "Hook -"

He pulled her chin up with his fingers, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Don't start explaining this away, Emma. _You_ came to _me. _Are you telling me that you regret it now?"

Emma had a very hard time meeting his eyes. "No. I don't regret it."

He relaxed visibly, but his face was still hard. "Then why did you leave me?"

"I needed to think."

Hook pushed away from her with an exasperated sound. "You need to stop doing that, love. You really do. It only gets in the way."

"That's my point," She said. "This. This is getting in the way. We have a sword to find, a beanstalk to get up, a witch to destroy and Regina to rescue. I want to see my parents. I want to get back to my son. And to do that, I need a clear head and so do you."

"And how am I to assist you with all that, hmmm? By sitting here in the castle? Perhaps wrapped in pillows?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm not risking you anywhere near a body of water."

"I'm at risk even taking a bath, love. It's the nature of the curse."

She looked at him askance. "A _bath_?"

"If there's enough water to drown in, I will. So it's sponge-baths for me." He gave her a mischievous grin. "I was quite looking forward to you giving me one this morning."

Emma bit back a smile and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "You can't spend your time and energy protecting me, love. You've got too much to do. I can manage this." He leaned down, kissing her softly. "Just don't push me away."

She did exactly that, pulling out of his arms. "Hook, last night just kind of happened. I didn't plan it."

"Some of the best things in life just happen, love. Henry is living proof of that."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, he is. I'm just saying I don't know where all this fits in just yet. I need some time, here. Time to get things done and out of the way. Time to figure stuff out."

"Like how you're going to get out of this? Run away? Put some distance between us before it goes too far?" His face was impassive, but when he saw her eyes well up, he sighed, reaching out to touch her face. "It's too late for that, love. It's too late for both of us."

"Emma!" Neal's voice called from inside the hall. "We gotta get a move on!"

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?" Emma said, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Then you stay where I can see you, and far away from the shoreline."

"Yes, m'lady. Spoken like a true princess."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

They walked back into the hall, and Hook couldn't help but remark, "I do hope you packed the dress."

###

They reached the edge of the lake two hours later, and Emma found herself stepping into a small rowboat as Gawain held it steady.

"You sure she has to go alone?" Neal asked again.

"King Arthur's instructions were quite clear," Gawain said. "She must seek the Lady alone, or she may not answer."

"I don't like this," Hook mumbled.

"Me, either," Neal agreed. "Keep your dagger out and your eyes open."

"Will do," Emma said, giving him a mocking salute. Her eyes shifted to Hook. "You. Back up a hundred yards."

He raised his eyebrows, and didn't move. Damn pirate.

The lake wasn't large at all, more like a big pond. Emma rowed out to the middle, looking down into the water as she went but not seeing much of anything through the reeds under the waterline. Maybe she just needed to use the direct approach.

"Uh...hello? I'm...uh...Princess Emma, and I'm looking for the Lady of the Lake. Hello?"

Silence.

She looked over toward the shore at Neal and Hook, and gave a shrug. What the hell. One more time. She tried to sound more noble and full of authority.

"I am Princess Emma, daughter of Snow White, and I'm seeking the Lady of the Lake." She said, a little louder.

"There's no need to shout," a voice quietly from behind her. "I heard you the first time."

Emma turned so suddenly in the boat, she almost capsized. The Lady was in the water, with her head and shoulders above the surface. She was incredibly beautiful, and her hair was pure white. Her eyes were solid blue, without a trace of white, and her skin was just as alabaster and pale, looking almost like marble with the water sliding off of it. Emma gave her a smile.

"Oh. Sorry. Listen, we need a favor."

"You seek Excalibur." The Lady answered serenely.

"Yeah. We need the sword to stop the witch. And we're in kind of a hurry."

"Your kind are always in a hurry."

"My _kind_?" Emma asked.

"Humans."

"Oh." Emma looked to shore, then back again. "You're not a mermaid, are you?" She asked, nervously.

The Lady looked good and pissed. "Certainly not. I am a Naiad."

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that I can't see your lower half and I'm kind of new here. You're the first Naiad I've ever met."

"And you're the first princess to seek the sword," She inclined her head graciously. "Your mother is well-known to us, and thought of with favor, as is your father."

"Yeah, they are pretty awesome. She's in danger. The witch wants her unborn child."

The Lady nodded. "The product of true love. A very powerful child indeed, as are you."

"So they tell me."

"And so it is." The Lady studied her a moment, tilting her head to the side. "And you do not yet realize the power within you, I think."

"I'm still getting used to the whole magic thing," Emma explained. "So, can I have the sword?"

The Lady raised her arm slowly. "You might wish to shield your eyes," She said, pulling the sword out of the water. The sun caught the blade and the effect was nearly blinding. Rays of light shimmered and radiated out from the metal with such intensity, it hurt to look at.

Emma reached out, taking it. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt and it almost felt like it was vibrating up her arm.

"So I'm worthy, I guess." She mused.

"If you were not, the sword would have lit you on fire when you touched it." The Lady said, with some amusement. "It has found you worthy, and you alone must wield it."

"I'll bring it back when I'm done, I promise."

"I shall look forward to our conversation," The Lady said with a smile. "And I give you this in parting: What you carry within you is a gift to all. You must complete this quest."

"Kill the witch, use the magic. Got it." Emma gave her a nod. "Thank you."

"Until we meet again, Princess Emma." The Lady gave her smile, and sank slowly beneath the surface. Emma looked down at the sword, still dazzling even laying in her shadow.

"Looks like it's you and me, Excalibur. Let's go kick some ass."


	20. Chapter 20 - Deja Vu

_**Thank you all so much for cheering me on this far - you're keeping me motivated! And now, back to our story. And I'm going to say simply this: I had to do it. **_

* * *

"You won't get away with this, you know." Regina sat in her cage, buffing her nails. "Just because you took me down doesn't mean the kingdom is powerless."

The witch glanced up from her crystal ball. "I don't see them breaking down any doors, my dear Regina. And with their Prince and Princess in hiding, they're not likely to be launching a grand campaign."

Regina gave a carefully crafted smirk. "Don't count out the prince and princess so easily. Trust me when I tell you that they just keep coming. They don't give up."

"I'm counting on exactly that, and then their baby will be mine." She closed her eyes, as if savoring a memory. "Now that I've had a taste of that sweet life force, I find myself even more motivated."

"Snow's had her baby?" Regina sat up. "You've found them?"

"Not yet, darling. But soon."

Regina's face was stone. "Don't call me that."

"But we used to be such good friends." The witch said, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"That was before you changed my entire personal guard into flying monkeys." Regina snapped.

"You turned me green!"

"A simple complexion spell. It's not my fault that magic is so tricky in your realm." Regina said with a shrug. "I think the color suits you well."

The witch screeched, grabbing the bars of Regina's cage. "You've had your share of amusement at my expense, dear Regina, and now you'll pay. You'll be all alone up here, just as I have been alone. Unwanted. Unloved. Pitied."

Regina gave her a purely taunting smile. "So if you haven't found Snow, how did you sample her child's life force?"

"I had to use the older child. She was at the castle when I attacked. Not nearly as powerful as a newborn, but she whetted my appetite for more."

Regina stood up. "Emma is _here_? Was there a child with her?"

The witch made a face. "Yes. He was a scrawny thing. Didn't have the scent of true love, like his mother."

"The parent's relationship was...complicated." Regina said, waving her hand absently. "Were they harmed?" She demanded.

"I took some of the girl's life force before I got blindsided by a giant. That won't be happening again." She laughed at the look on Regina's face. "Ooooh, are they your pets, my dear? Well, rest assured, I didn't hurt them much. A few scratches and bites from my flying friends, that's all. This time."

"Emma's here," Regina said, somewhat under her breath. She smiled a calculated smile. "It's only a matter of time, Evanora."

"She was hardly a threat. If she comes after me, I'll drain her dry." The witch cackled, sitting down at her crystal ball again. "Such a pity that the boy wasn't also born of true love. Two generations of true love would have made him so very, very sweet to drain."

"You can be glad he wasn't." Regina's hands closed around the bars of her cage. "Because if you harm him, it'll be the last thing that you ever do."

The witch gave a laugh. "You don't worry me, my dear."

Regina gave a slow smile. "It's not only me you'll have to worry about now."

###

"How long have we been walking, anyway?" Emma asked. "It hard to tell when it's dark."

Neal stopped a moment, trying to find the moon through the trees. "I don't know - four, maybe five hours."

Emma leaned against a nearby tree. "Can we still see the river?"

"It's just through the trees, there," Hook indicated, pointing. "I've kept my eye on it."

"Gawain said the river forks after the mountain pass," Neal added, between gulps of water from his waterskin. "Then we head east. The beanstalk is another half day's walk from there." He handed Emma the waterskin.

"That sword is quite something," Hook pointed out. "Even in the moonlight, it has a glow about it."

Emma unsheathed Excalibur, and it might as well have been a flashlight. Hook was right, it glowed in the dark.

"That's actually pretty useful. Now I can see the tree roots before they take me down." She leaned the sword against the tree.

"I'm going to head down to the water," Neal said. Maybe I can see the fork from here. It'll at least give us an idea of how close we are."

"Good idea." Emma agreed.

"Give me that waterskin and I'll fill it up for you," Neal said to Emma. He looked at Hook. "Yours, too."

"Thanks, mate." Hook and Emma passed over their skins, and Neal headed down the slope to the riverbank.

Hook reached out, pushing Emma's hair back off her shoulder. "You all right, love?"

"Yeah. What I wouldn't give for a rubber band." She lifted her hair up, letting the night air cool her neck. "And a cold beer."

"I could go for one of those myself," Hook nodded. "You don't suppose there's a tavern nearby?"

"Why, so you can grope the nearest barmaid?"

"I was getting information, love, and in a very time-honored way. Tavern maids hear everything, and for a coin or two, they're happy to share it."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'll just bet that wasn't all she wanted to share with you."

"And you didn't share a moment with Sir Gawain?" Hook pointed out. "And don't think that I don't know you did that on purpose."

"You're right," Emma sighed. "We don't own each other, here. We're two grown adults, not a couple of jealous teenagers."

Hook stepped closer. "And what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means you're free to put a tavern maid on your lap if you want to, that's all." She started to push herself off the tree, but he leaned in, putting an arm on the trunk above her.

"You _want_ me to solicit other women?" He said, more than a little perturbed.

"I'm saying we both have a right to do what we want, that's all." She pushed him off her. "It's no big deal."

"No. Big. Deal." He was good and mad now. "Let me explain something to you, love - "

"I can't see the fork, the river curves too sharply up ahead." Neal said, walking back up the slope. He looked from Emma to Hook and raised his brows. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nope. Just passing time." Emma said.

"We'll continue our discussion another time," Hook said, his eyes still on Emma.

"Great. We're all on the same page." Neal gave an eyeroll. "Don't forget your sword, Em." He reached down to grab it.

"No!" Emma shouted.

"What?" Neal stepped back.

"It'll burn you to death - she said only I could wield it." Emma replied. "Seriously, don't touch it."

Neal put his hands in the air. "All yours."

Emma picked up the sword and had just sheathed it when the ground shook, and the sound of a cracking tree came from somewhere entirely too nearby.

"What the - " Neal looked around wildly.

"Bloody Hell," Hook exclaimed. "Run!"

They took off down the hillside at a dead run, dodging branches and leaping over rocks.

"Ogres?" Emma asked, panting as she ran.

"Ogres." Hook affirmed, running beside her.

"Great!" Neal said, "Now what?"

Emma didn't have time to answer - Neal and Hook were suddenly scooped up in a net, sprung by a trip-wire between two trees. They were hoisted high into the air just as the ogre broke through the trees.

The creature let out a bone-chilling roar and began advancing directly toward the net. At any second, it was going to walk right into the men and most certainly consider them dinner. Emma jumped to the side, hoping to lead it away.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Over here!"

The ogre turned it's head, swinging around to find her.

"No!" Hook shouted.

"Don't move!" Neal yelled.

Emma pulled Excalibur, getting ready to strike, when the second ogre broke through the trees.

"There's two!" She screamed. "Don't make a sound!"

She began backing up as the ogres advanced, and the one that was closer charged her. She swung Excalibur up in an arc, but the ogre reached out, ripping it from her hand. He let out a roar as he literally incinerated in front of her eyes, burning through from the inside out.

The second ogre was momentarily confused by the noise, but got his bearings pretty quickly. Emma didn't even have time to get her dagger out of her boot. She looked over at the men, who were trying to make enough noise to distract the creature, but it had the scent of her now. It was between her and the sword, and she had no hope of reaching it in time. If she ran, it might turn on the men. She stood her ground, and closed her eyes.

A whistling sound and a gust of air blew past her ear, ruffling her hair. The ogre let out a terrible, tortured sound as an arrow pierced it's eye, burying deep into the socket. It struggled for a moment more, then fell over on the ground at her feet.

Emma turned to see who was behind her and encounted a hooded figure, so close she had no time to react. The stranger slammed her into a tree, whipping out a dagger with lightening speed and holding it to her throat.

"Emma!" Hook shouted, his hand reaching through the net.

The figure staggered back, removing the knife from her throat. Then they threw back their hood.

"Emma? Is it really you?"

Emma looked up, making eye contact, and all the blood drained from her face.

"Oh my God," She whispered, sinking to her knees. The figure knelt down in front of her. She looked up again, but her mind couldn't reconcile what her eyes were showing her.

"Graham?"


	21. Chapter 21 - The Princess and the Pirate

_**Good Lord, unbunch your panties, people! Just adding a little dramatic tension. I needed a catalyst. Sheesh. Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? Just a friendly reminder that your author can screw with the plotline in all sorts of diabolical and interesting ways. Never fear...Hook's heart is safe in my hands. I promise. Back to our twisted tale. **_

* * *

Graham helped Emma to her feet slowly.

"How?" She asked. "How is this possible?" She shook her head in denial. "You're dead. I watched you die."

"Aye, you did. I remembered kissing you, and all my memories came flooding back, and then I remember nothing until I woke here in the forest. That was nigh a year ago."

"I don't understand." Emma said, in a daze.

"Hey! A little help over here!" Neal called out.

Graham gestured at the net. "I see you found my trap. Are they friends of yours?"

Emma nodded, still in shock. "They're with me."

Graham carefully cut the rope at the base of the tree, then lowered them slowly to the ground. "I apologize for netting you like fish, but King George's men have been all over these woods. I had to set up some safeguards."

"King George?" Neal got to his feet. "He's already made it this far?"

"Aye. The witch has offered him an alliance."

"So we heard," Emma said.

"She has the ogres under her control as well, so we'd best move along. My cottage isn't far - it'll be safer for us to talk there." He started off through the trees, with Neal behind him. Emma picked up Excalibur and sheathed it, just as Hook walked up beside her.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" He asked, gripping her upper arm.

"An old friend."

"Don't lie to me, Emma."

She let out a breath, then looked away for a moment. "He was a one-time thing."

"For some reason, love, that makes me feel worse."

"Yeah, well, I can't even begin to describe to you what I'm feeling right now." She looked up at him. "It was a long time ago, Killian. I thought he was dead."

He let go of her arm, glancing around. "Let's go, love. I really don't want to end up an ogre's dinner."

Emma nodded, and they headed off after Neal and Graham. Hook stared after her thoughtfully before he fell into step behind her.

He wondered if she even realized she'd called him Killian.

They moved as soundlessly as they could through the trees, and within twenty minutes they came upon the cottage, so carefully concealed they would have never seen it if Graham didn't show them where it was. It had been half-dug into a hillside and behind a large grove of trees that made it invisible unless you pushed through them at exactly the right spot.

Once they'd stowed their gear, Graham poured out some ale and put out some food on the low table before starting a fire.

"You can rest here, all of you. There's a loft bed above and room in front of the fire, as well."

"I'm Neal." Neal stuck out a hand.

"Graham," He answered, shaking it.

"Neal is Henry's father." Emma explained. Graham looked from Emma to Neal.

"He's a fine lad." Graham glanced around. "Where is he? With Regina?"

Emma shook her head. "The witch has Regina. And we're going after her. This is Hook." She gestured over to him. "He's the one who got Henry and me back here."

"Then I'm in your debt," Graham said. Hook gave him a stiff nod.

"I still don't get it," Emma said. "How is it you're alive?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Regina thought it might be because when everything reversed, anything that took place during our cursed lives was erased. Reset, in a manner of speaking."

"You went to see Regina?" Emma asked, taking a seat at the table.

"I did. I had intended to kill her for what she'd done to me. Perhaps find my heart and steal it back."

"She had your heart?" Hook interjected.

"Aye, that she did. But when I confronted her, she gave it back to me, with an apology. Snow and the Prince were there as well, and they filled me in on everything I'd missed. I came back here, because this is home. I've always been more comfortable here in the woods."

"Well, it's great to see you. Alive, I mean." Emma gave him a smile. "How do you know about King George?"

"I've kept an eye on their movements, and you hear things in taverns and the like - "

Emma's eyes shifted to Hook, who quirked a brow at her.

"Since your parents have all but disappeared," Graham continued, "King George has decided to stake his claim on their castle and lands. I got word just a short while ago that his forces are marching there as we speak. I was on my way to warn your people when I came across you."

"George's army is on their way to the castle?" Neal asked, alarmed.

"Henry." Emma said. She turned to Graham. "Henry's at the castle."

"We need to get him out of there." Graham said. "George is sending six legions and he has the ogres at his back as well. Without a proper warning, they're not likely to survive the attack."

"You'll never make it there ahead of them on foot, mate." Hook pointed out.

"I have a small boat." Graham offered. "The river forks ahead into a smaller tributary that flows out to another river that will take us out to the coast, just above the castle. We can be there by nightfall."

Emma looked at Neal. "You have to go. Hook and I will go on to the beanstalk. You eliminate one threat, and we'll get the other."

Neal nodded. "You ready to go?" He asked Graham.

"The boat is hidden in some brush near the riverbank." He turned to Emma. "The two of you are welcome to stay and rest here. You may want to travel by day now - it'll be easier to see your adversaries, particularly the ogres. You sound a lot louder in the quiet of night."

Emma stood to hug Neal. "Get to Henry. Keep him safe."

He hugged her back, tightly. "I will, Em. You know I will." He gave Hook a measured look. "Take care of her. Watch her back."

"I plan to, mate. And you watch yours."

Graham reached out, taking Emma's hands. "I still can't believe I'm finally seeing you again."

"Me, either," She said with a half-smile. "I guess this is hello and goodbye."

"Then I'll hope for hello again soon." He pressed her hand to his lips, and then he and Neal were gone.

Hook busied himself, adding a few more logs to the fire, and then spreading his bedroll onto the fur pelt that was stretched in front of the hearth.

"You can have the loft," he said quietly. "You must be tired."

"It'll be warmer by the fire," She answered.

Hook nodded. "I'll take the loft, then." He started to move to the ladder.

"Killian."

He turned slowly and his eyes met hers.

"It'll be warmer for us _both_ by the fire."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

Emma looked away. "That depends." She let out a sigh, and her shoulders slumped. "On whether or not you're tired of dealing with all the baggage that comes with me being a savior."

"That depends," He answered her carefully. "Does that baggage include a handsome huntsman? Because I really was not expecting another challenger at this point in our relationship."

Emma sighed. "It was great seeing him alive again, but no. I've got enough to deal with." She sank down onto the bench seat at the table. "Oh, God. You just said the "R" word."

"Relationship?" His eyebrows went up. "So I did." He sat down next to her. "Does it help to know that I'm nearly as frightened of the word as you are?"

She looked at him sideways. "I won't hold you to it, you know. You can still take it back."

"And why would I want to do that?"

Emma stood up suddenly, pacing away. "Because you don't need this! Everybody around me is under constant threat - evil queens and kings, demon teenagers, sorcerers and witches and God knows what's going to hit us next. Who the hell would sign up for that?"

He crossed his arms, studying her. "So that's it then? You think you're too much trouble. Is that it?"

"I'm just saying that I care about you enough to warn you away. I don't do relationships. I think that's partly why I've been so damn attracted to you, because I thought we were on the same page with this, and that made you safer. Somewhere along the line we got away from that and now you're neck-deep in all this mess."

Hook stood up, walking over to her. "I'm a grown man, love. And if you're looking for something safer, you certainly shouldn't be considering a pirate."

Emma threw her hands up, raising her voice in pure frustration. "Look, I'm trying to do the right thing, here! You can back out now, and no hard feelings. Get away from all this - from me - before you get hurt. Because I hurt people. And people get hurt around me. It's just the way it is!"

His hand clamped down on her shoulder. "D'you think I haven't _hurt_ people? Your sins are child's play compared to the hurt I've inflicted in my lifetime! I've lied, cheated, betrayed, maimed, murdered and a thousand other transgressions too numerous to remember. Do you know what happens to people who live my life? They become the target of others who share that lifestyle, and all of that darkness follows them, weighs on them, drags them down and swirls around them. You think you have baggage, love? I've got a barge full." He finished his tirade with a great deal of self-disgust evident in his tone, walking over to grip the mantel above the fireplace.

She stared at him, shaking her head slowly. "You're not that man anymore."

He said nothing, and she moved over to him, putting a hand on his back.

"Killian, you're not that man. And maybe you never really were. Maybe you were as stuck in what you were as I am now, in what I am."

He turned his head to look at her, his jaw flexing. He still didn't say anything.

She moved a lock of hair off his forehead. "You're not that man."

He reached out, caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Do you understand now, love, why I can't walk away? It's because you believe that. Because you make me believe it, too."

Emma's eyes filled with tears, and she blinked them back, hard. "You've given up enough because of me."

He shook his head. "It was a fair trade, love. I'd make it again if I had to."

"But that's just what I mean. You shouldn't have had to. If you hadn't gotten mixed up with me, you'd be on your ship sailing into some port with a crowd of barmaids waiting to welcome you at the dock. I bring calamity with me everywhere I go." She crossed her arms, hugging herself. "Honestly, have you had one moment of peace since we met?"

His eyes softened. "Maybe one. And I could ask the same of you, love. Maybe we're the ones that all this mayhem lands upon because we're the smartest and the strongest solution to it. Maybe you're meant to be the savior and I'm meant to be the man that savior saved." He pulled her into his arms. "And maybe you should realize that we're stronger together."

"We _are_ a good team." She leaned up, kissing him softly.

"That we are." He kissed her back.

"I don't know how all this is going to work out." She kissed him again.

"Consider it an adventure." He kissed her once more.

"Okay."

He kissed her again, then picked her up in his arms, walking over and laying her down on the bedroll in front of the fire. His hands played across her and she touched him, caressing him even as they undressed each other. The firelight dancing across the planes of his chest, the hollows along his hipbones, and she found her fingers trailing after it, tracing it's shadows with her hands and lips and tongue. His hand fisted in her hair as she tormented him, drawing him into her mouth deeply and stroking him with her tongue and fingers before he pulled her beneath him, his mouth tearing at her breasts and belly with savage intent. He pushed her legs apart, holding her down as he repaid her in kind, torturing her with flicks of his tongue and the suction of his lips, pulling sounds from deep in her throat as her belly tightened and her heels dug into the fur beneath her.

She burst around him just as he slid into her, driving deeply and riding her hard. She gave a convulsive shudder as he pinned her down, whimpering as he ground himself harder into her, wringing every ounce of sensation out of her, then backing off, gentling his pace and touching and kissing her softly until she was moaning and pulling him in more insistently.

Emma rolled him beneath her, and the sight of her, silhouetted in the firelight, riding him was more than he could take. He pulled her down on him hard, pushing himself deep as she let go, then he followed her with a strangled cry as he lost himself within her.

She collapsed on top of him, and he held her there for a long time, stroking her hair and back and kissing her head. She raised herself up, stacking her hands on his chest and setting her chin atop them.

"In all my life, I could have never imagined a pirate coming along."

He gave her a slow, sexy smile. "And I've never had a princess before."

She reached out, threading her fingers through his hair. "I'm not calling you my boyfriend. Just so you know."

"Heaven forbid."

"And I'm not wearing that damn dress again."

"I'm perfectly happy to see you in nothing at all." He lifted her gently, settling her at his side and pulling her in to lay her head on his chest.

"Get some sleep, love. We've a long day tomorrow."

Emma yawned. "Climb a beanstalk, kill a witch, rescue a queen. Same old, same old."

Hook stretched, settling his hand on her backside.

"And thus begin the adventures of the princess and the pirate." He kissed her hair, feeling her smile against his chest.


	22. Chapter 22 - And Away We Go

Emma opened her eyes slowly, realizing that there was light streaming in through the window. She blinked a few times and then turned her head only to see that Hook was awake, and looking right at her.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She asked, somewhat irritably.

"Standing guard. Last time you skulked out of my bed before morning and I'll not let that happen again."

"I didn't _skulk._"

"You most certainly did. However, I did my best to exhaust you last night so that you'd be unable to move come morning."

She groaned, rolling over and giving him her back. "I think it worked."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in and kissing the back of her neck.

"We do need to get up soon, you know. We've got a beanstalk to climb."

Emma groaned again. "Don't remind me."

He pulled her onto her back, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"Tell me something, love. When you chained me up at the top of that beanstalk – you knew I wasn't lying to you. Didn't you?"

"Yeah," She admitted. "But I couldn't trust that."

"You couldn't trust your own super power?"

"I couldn't trust any of my instincts around you." Emma explained. "From the second you grabbed my hand and used that damn mouth of yours to tug on that scarf, I started having all kinds of thoughts about you that were distracting the hell out of me."

"I'd be happy to use my mouth in all sorts of distracting ways right now, if you'd like."

"We really need to get up," She said, with an apologetic smile. "Come on, let's - uhhnnn…"

Her words cut off as his fingers found her underneath the blanket.

"Give me ten minutes, love." He said, kissing her neck.

"Make it twenty." She pulled him down on top of her.

###

Neal and Graham arrived at the castle just after sunset and made their way into the main hall. Granny was just clearing the table and the dwarves were still sitting around it talking. Red spotted them first.

"Neal!" She ran over, stopping short as she realized who he was with.

"Graham?" Her mouth dropped open. "Is that you?"

"Hello Ruby." He smiled at her warmly.

"It's Red here," She said with an answering smile.

"I apologize. I never knew you over here."

"How is this even possible?"

"It's a long story," Neal replied. "And we're starving. We need to brief all of you – we've got a problem."

Grumpy had come up behind them. "What's going on? Where's Emma?"

"We had to split up," Neal said. "Meanwhile, King George is on his way and he's bringing company."

"I've got some leftovers I can bring out," Granny offered. "And then I'll go get Henry - he's been asking about you every day."

"Thanks, Granny."

They started to walk to the table, and Graham stopped Red with a hand on her arm.

"Would it be possible for me to get some meat for my wolf?"

Red looked at him, wide-eyed. "You have a pet wolf?"

"Not a pet," Graham said, shaking his head. "A friend."

"I had to ride in a boat with it all the way here," Neal called back over his shoulder. "He was looking at me like _I _was meat."

"Look, I know it's strange, but he won't hurt you." Graham said reassuringly.

"No – no, it's fine. I'd be happy to get him something." Red gave Graham a wide smile. "I have friends that are wolves, too."

She turned and left the hall, and a very interested Huntsman watched her go.

Neal headed over to the table, throwing his gear down on the floor and rolling his shoulders to work out the kinks. He leaned back to stretch his back out and let out a groan as a pair of capable hands rubbed his shoulders, working out the rest of the knots.

He smiled as his hand came up to rest on top of the one upon his shoulder.

"Hey Tink," He said, turning around.

"You're back," She said, smiling. "Where's Emma?"

"She and Hook are taking the sword up the beanstalk. I had to come back here with Graham to warn everyone about King George's army."

"Graham?" Tink looked over at him.

"He's an old flame of Emma's." Neal said, with a shrug.

Tink rolled her eyes. "What is it about her, anyway?"

Neal chucked her under the chin. "C'mon, sit with me. I've got a lot to catch you up on."

The group finally assembled, and after Neal reunited with Henry and caught the rest of them up to speed, it was time to figure out a strategy.

"We need to send out a scouting party," Granny said, "Figure out how much time we have before the army gets here."

"Leave that to me," Anton offered. "I've got a birds-eye view." He ducked down, crawling out the opening into the courtyard. "I'll be back soon!" He called through the opening.

"Okay, so Anton's got the recon covered, how are we handling the ogres?" Neal continued.

"We've recruited extra archers from the village," Blue offered. "We sent most of the fairy dust with Emma, but we have enough left that we can enchant the arrows. They'll find their marks."

"How many soldiers do you have at the ready?" Graham asked.

"Not nearly enough." Neal shook his head. "We can hold them off for awhile because the castle defenses are good, but eventually, they'll overrun us."

"You need allies," Red said. "What about Midas?"

"He's too far." Grumpy pointed out. "His armies would take weeks to assemble and get here."

"What about Camelot?" Henry exclaimed. "You were just there. Would King Arthur help us?"

Neal ruffled Henry's hair. "Great idea, sport. I don't think there's a whole lot Arthur wouldn't do for Emma."

"Let me guess," Tink said sourly. "She made an impression."

"Yeah, she did," Neal said. "But that's at least a day's ride away, if King George's armies aren't already on the roads."

"I could fly it." Tink looked over at Blue. "I could be there in no time."

"Yes, go," Blue said. "Let Arthur know that we're requesting aide."

"That won't be necessary." A voice rang out from the doorway. "I brought his army with me."

Everyone at the table jumped to their feet at the same time.

"Grandpa!" Henry shouted.

"I'm home, Snow's fine and it's a boy!" Charming shouted. "Now what's this about somebody trying to take my kingdom?"

###

They made it to the foot of the beanstalk three hours after they left the cottage. Emma shaded her eyes as she looked up, judging the distance to the top.

"Did it grow some more?" She complained. "I don't remember it being that damn big."

"You were too busy looking at me, I expect." Hook said with a shrug.

She gave him a look. "Let's just get on with it."

"At least you won't have to worry about cutting your hand this time," He said, reaching inside her satchel. "With the fairy dust, we'll be flying up."

"_Flying_?"

"Oh, it's not that difficult, really." Hook said, untying the bag of fairy dust. "Use the beanstalk as an anchor and the dust will make us weightless and keep the beanstalk from repelling us, according to our good friend, the Blue Fairy."

"That should make things go faster, at least." Emma dropped her bedroll. "You ready?"

He nodded. Emma grabbed the fairy dust, sprinkling a handful of it over the both of them. Their feet immediately left the ground and they each reached out to grab a vine on the beanstalk, pulling themselves up hand over hand.

Hook gave her a cheeky grin. "I'm always ready for a beanstalk adventure."

She raised her brows and said with a smirk: "I've certainly never forgotten my first."


	23. Chapter 23 - Ding Dong

"Henry!" David rushed forward, grabbing Henry under the arms and swinging him around. "You're here! He did it! That sonofabitch did it!"

"Yep!" Henry affirmed.

"Where's your mother?" He asked, looking around.

"She and Hook are -" Neal paused as Blue gave him a warning look. "On a mission."

"So the book worked," David said, ruffling Henry's hair. "You both got your memories back."

"It worked on me," Henry said. "Mom was more complicated. Hook helped her out and she's okay now."

"Sounds like I owe Hook. Again." He said with an overly loud sigh.

"Where's Snow?" Grumpy asked, rushing forward to clap David on the back.

"She and the baby are still in hiding. We moved from the winter palace over a two weeks ago - barely got out before the monkeys attacked. Somehow the witch figured out where we were."

"She's got a crystal ball that can show her glimpses of what she seeks," Blue told him. "The more direct her knowledge is of who or what she's looking for, the easier it is for her to see it."

David reached down, hugging Henry close. "Don't worry, Snow and the baby are someplace safe, and being watched over." His eyes met Red's briefly, then shifted away. "Once I got Snow to safety and the baby was born, she insisted that I ride back here and let everyone know we had a son. I came by way of Camelot and Arthur had word that King George's army was on the move in this direction."

"So what's the baby's name?" Tink asked.

"Leo. For Snow's father." David smiled warmly. "He has my eyes and his mother's temper."

"Are you hungry?" Granny asked. "We've still got food."

"I can always count on you, Granny." He took a seat at the table. "I've got some friends with me, if you don't mind." He gestured back to the doorway.

"Gawain," He called out. "Why don't you and your men join us? We've got a lot to discuss."

Sir Gawain strode forward, giving a short, but formal bow. He looked up at Neal.

"Where is Princess Emma?"

Neal smiled as Tink rolled her eyes.

###

They were a few hundred yards from the top of the stalk when the fairy dust started to fail, and they elected to forego the use of any more for fear of not being able to touch the ground once they made it to Anton's castle. They just managed to dive for the wall when the dust wore off and the beanstalk threw them off.

"I guess we just peek up over the edge," Emma whispered.

"Well, it's doubtful they know that we're here - we haven't been attacked as of yet." Hook whispered back.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a look." Emma pulled herself up slowly. She glanced around, but didn't see anything or anyone.

"It's clear from here to the doorway, near as I can tell." She started to pull herself over, but Hook held her back.

"Let me go first, love."

She gave him a look. "You're not getting all protective on me, are you?"

"Wouldn't think of it. I'm going first so you can watch my back." He gave her a charming smile. "Come on. Let's get this over with. I've a soft bed waiting."

They made it over the wall, walking as quietly as possible to the doorway of the castle. Before easing it open and slipping inside.

They began searching as methodically as they could, conscious of every noise and shadow hitting the wall. They made their way through a large dining hall into what looked like a kitchen when they finally found Regina high up on a countertop, sitting inside a metal cage with a large padlock on the door.

"How the hell do we get up there?" Emma said, looking around.

Hook reached inside her satchel. "You'd make a terrible fairy, love - which is just as well because you'd have to give up all relations with me." He pulled out a pinch of fairy dust, throwing it over her before sprinkling another pinch on himself. "There now. Up we go."

They managed their way up the cabinets to the countertop, and within a minute had stopped floating. They inched along behind jars and bowls until they got close to the cage.

"Regina!" Emma whispered.

Regina had been sitting with her head tilted back against the bars. She turned immediately at the sound.

"Emma?" Her face lit up. "I'd heard you were back. Are you _entirely_ you?"

"Yep." Emma nodded. "Long story, but it involves a talisman. I'll catch you up later - let's get you out of here."

"Please."

"Do you have any idea where the witch keeps the key?" Emma asked.

"And just where is the green-skinned harpy, anyway?" Hook added.

"How should I know? She's off terrorizing peasants or something," Regina said, waving an impatient hand. "And there's no key. It's a magical cage - it drains my powers and there's no way to open it." She cast an eye over at Hook. "So you succeeded. I had a feeling you'd get to her first."

"Pirate." He shrugged. "All's fair and all that."

"Not much on strategy, are you?" She said sarcastically. "Now the mermaids are going to take you and Neal wins by default."

"Hey! I'm right here. And nobody "wins" me, okay?" Emma glared at the two of them. "Now is not the time to be discussing his death wish or my love life. Let's get you out of here."

"It's going to take more magic than you can muster. You need something to channel and focus it, like a wand." Regina said.

"Fresh out of wands," Emma pointed out. "But I do have this." She pulled Excalibur from its sheath, squinting as the light bounced off of it.

Regina brought a hand up to shield her eyes. "Is that - ?"

"Excalibur. Yeah." Emma said. "Now stand back."

She brought the sword down on the lock as hard as she could and it burst apart with the sound of screeching metal and a shower of sparks.

"Impressive," Regina said, stepping out of the cage. "You actually got Excalibur. The Lady of the Lake is pretty tight-fisted with that sword."

Emma raised her brows. "Let me guess...you tried to get it yourself."

"Of course I did. It was powerful and I like powerful things. Instead of giving me the sword, she set my boat on fire and I ended up nearly drowning in the reeds before I managed to get out of there. She can be a real bitch."

"Well, the sword is the one thing that can break her crystal ball." Emma replied. "Where do we find it?"

"She keeps it with her." Regina said. "Somewhere in that hideous cloak of hers. She never was much of a fashion statement."

"If you ladies are all done catching up," Hook complained. "I'd like to find some cover before I have to sink my hook into another flying primate."

"It's too late for that, my pretties."

Emma whirled, but she wasn't fast enough. One of the monkeys wrapped its claws around Excalibur, pulling it from her hands. The creature let out a terrible scream as it burned to a crisp in midair, and the sword clanged down onto the counter.

Within seconds they were surrounded by monkeys. Regina and Hook were pushed up against a row of bowls and jars near the wall, held at the point of some wicked-looking spears and Emma was flattened against the bars of Regina's cage with a monkey on each arm.

The witch climbed off her broom and strolled across the countertop to Emma. She looked at her curiously, tilting her head from side to side and then inhaled deeply.

"I'd have thought you'd be in hiding, along with your mother and her whelp. It was foolish of you to think I wouldn't smell you, my pretty one. One can't mask the powerful scent of true love..." She stopped a moment to inhale again and then smiled slowly. "Ah, but you've been busy, haven't you?"

The witch stepped closer to Emma, leaning in to run her nose along her shoulder, crooning. "It's my lucky day." She stepped back, pulling her arms up slowly, ready to hit Emma with a full blast of power.

"NO!" Hook shouted, reaching up with his hook and tearing the spear away from one of the monkeys. He twisted, burying his hook in its throat as he brought his cutlass down, severing the arm off another. A second later, he was flat on his back as the witch turned her power on him, bringing him down.

She walked over, putting a booted foot in the middle of his chest. "So it's you, is it, my pretty one? And you certainly are pretty, aren't you?" She leaned down, licking her lips. "You'll make an excellent pet."

"Sorry," Hook gritted out. "But I prefer my women an entirely different hue."

She gave him a look of pure rage, then turned and threw her power at Emma - only to see it disperse in a large circle around her, almost like Emma was encased in a protective bubble.

"Why didn't it work?" She screeched. She stared down at her hands, then looked up at Emma, who was, for some strange reason, completely unharmed. "What happened? Why didn't I drain you?"

Emma smiled a purely taunting smile as she reached inside her shirt, pulling up the scarf that she had tucked inside. 'It's a little thing called a talisman. Comes in handy."

The witch smiled back. "And easy enough to tear from your throat, my pretty." She started to move, not having noticed that Regina had inched herself over to one of the open jars on the countertop. Before she could get her boot off of Hook's chest, Regina screamed "Now!" and threw a handful of something into the eyes of the monkey in front of her. The creature shrieked, thrashing wildly, and when the witch turned at the sound, Regina hit her in the eyes with the other handful.

Hook was up in an instant, tearing into the witch's robe with his hook. The crystal ball fell out, hitting the counter and rolling toward the edge as the witch screamed, clawing at her eyes. The monkeys holding Emma flew at him to defend their mistress, and he ran one through with his cutlass before he shouted:

"Emma! The sword!"

She was already running for it, scooping it up and whirling back as fast as she could, trying to get to the ball before it rolled off the counter. Regina made a dive for it, catching it just in time and lobbing it over toward her as the witch cleared her eyes.

Emma looked over to see Hook grappling with a monkey, its fangs snapping at his throat. She made a compulsive move toward him and he slashed out with his hook, screaming to her "Do it! Get the ball!"

She brought the sword down in an arc, slamming it into the crystal ball, shattering it. It exploded in a wave of brilliant light that threw them all backwards, knocking the witch off the counter to the floor far below, where she lay still and unmoving.

The remaining monkeys took off with a shriek, completely unhinged without their mistress to command them. Emma got slowly to her feet and sheathed Excalibur. Her ears were still ringing as she made her way over to Regina, who was laying nearby.

"You okay?" She asked, offering her a hand up.

"Yes," She replied, dusting her clothes off. "That was one hell of a hit."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "That was one hell of of a save."

She gave Emma a sideways smile. "I was a soccer mom once, you know."

Hook was dabbing at a cut on his arm, and Emma rushed over. "It got you. Are you okay?"

"Just a scratch. Their fangs don't appear to be poisonous."

Emma pulled the scarf from around her neck, binding his arm. "There. Now it's got a double coating of blood. That'll make it extra strong, right?"

"Never thought this thing would come in so handy," Hook said as she tied it off. He turned to Regina. "I thought your magic had been drained. What the devil did you hit her with?"

Regina gave a smug smile and pointed over at the jars behind her. "Red pepper flake. A favorite seasoning of mine."

"So now we go home and kick King George's ass and we're all good, right?" Emma walked over toward the edge of the counter.

"King George?" Regina said with alarm. "What the hell is he doing?"

"He's marching on the castle as we speak." Hook replied.

Regina stiffened. "Not in my kingdom, he's not."

"Guys!" Emma called out. "We've got bigger problems." She gestured down toward the floor. "She's gone."

"Without the crystal ball, is she still a threat?" Hook asked.

Regina shrugged. "Not much of one. Magic works differently for her. She still has it, but she needs to regenerate it as well. Without a crystal ball - and those are very hard to come by - she'll just...fizzle out."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Emma said, holding out a hand. "Hard to come by, but not impossible, right?"

Regina smiled. "There's only one more in the entire realm, and it's in my vault. She'll never find it there."

"All the same, I'd rather get back to the castle and get rid of that one, too." Emma pointed out. "We should have thrown a bucket of water on her while we had the chance."

Hook raised a brow. "A bucket of water?"

Regina crossed her arms and smirked. "A little addendum to the complexion spell I cursed her with. If she touches water, she melts. I didn't want her washing off the green."

Hook rubbed his ear. "Remind me never to cross you." He reached into the satchel, pulling out the bag of fairy dust. "Let's get back to the castle, shall we?"

"Lets," said Emma. "I could really go for a nice, soft bed."


	24. Chapter 24 - Hideaway

Neal leaned on the parapet wall, staring down at the river below and completely lost in his own thoughts. He heard the footsteps behind him and didn't even bother turning around.

"Hey sport. Thought I told you to stay inside. I don't want you out here on the wall and you know it." He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Henry and found himself face-to-face with a fairy, instead.

"Hey." He looked around, but they were completely alone. "Are you supposed to be up here?"

"What Blue doesn't know won't hurt her," Tink said, smiling. She leaned on the wall next to Neal. "It's quite beautiful up here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." He stared down at the river again. "I like to come here and think."

"It's always good to have a thinking place," Tink said. "Especially when you have a lot to think about."

"Hmmmph." Neal didn't elaborate any further, so Tink leaned out a little further over the wall, smiling at the feel of the wind on her face. She gave a quick glance left and then right, then she pulled her hair out of its tight bun, letting the strands fly free in the breeze, finger combing them out.

"Aaaah. That feels so much better. You have _no_ idea."

He glanced over at her sideways, swallowing hard and then clearing his throat. "You should wear it down like that. It suits you better."

She made a rude sound. "D'you really think Blue would allow that?" She scoffed. "She's all about the rules, that one."

"Yeah, I know." He looked down at his hands."I haven't seen you with your hair down since -" He looked away. "Well, it's been awhile."

She looked up at him. "Four months, three weeks and two days."

Neal gave a startled laugh. "You've been counting?"

"I suppose I have." She shrugged. "Sorry. Listen, I'll just go. You've likely got a lot to do before the army gets here and - "

"Tink."

"- I really should be helping with the ground fortifications, so I'll just be - "

"Tink." He reached out, grabbing her arm and stopping her. "I don't want you to think that I haven't thought about that night, too. It's just - "

"I know. Emma."

He leaned back against the parapet wall, putting his elbows on the ledge behind him. "No, not anymore, I guess. I mean, she figured in for a long time, but now that she's back...it just seems like she and I both want different things."

"Different things?" Tink looked at him warily.

"Different people." He crossed his arms. "She and Hook, I think."

"You _think_?"

"Okay, okay...I know. They've had some kind of chemistry going on since the island." He shook his head. "I still don't trust him."

Tink moved next to him to lean against the wall beside him.

"Well, if it sets your mind at ease, I can tell you that what he feels for her is real enough." She stared up at him thoughtfully. "Don't count him out just because of who he used to be. People do change, you know."

"Yeah, I know." He gave a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. "I'm living proof of that, I guess. Anyway, he came in and made the sacrifice play, and it sealed the deal."

"I guess you never know what somebody's willing to give up for love." Tink said softly.

Neal turned, taking her in his arms. "Tink," he said softly.

A sudden flash of light broke the mood as Tink's wings began to glow. "Oh no. I've got to go. Blue needs to see me." Tink started to shrink herself down for flight, but Neal stopped her.

"Wait - Tink! The hair!"

"Oh! Thanks!" She stuffed her hair back up in a knot, then shrank herself down, hovering for a moment. "I'd better go."

"Yeah. Don't want to lose those wings again." Neal looked down at his shoes. "See ya."

"Goodnight, Bae." He watched until the glow of her wings faded into the night, and he stayed there, looking out for a long, long time.

###

"So what is this place, anyway?" Regina said, as they pushed through the low, sweeping branches of the tree.

"It's your former Huntsman's cottage." Emma replied.

"Graham? Lives here?" Regina looked alarmed. "I'd better just keep going," She said. "I mean, I gave him back his heart but I wouldn't say we were on the best of terms."

"Let's see, you ripped out his heart, kept him as your personal sex slave and then murdered him in a jealous rage." Emma ticked off on her fingers. "Yeah, I guess I can see how he'd still be a little cranky." She pushed the door open. "It's okay, Regina. He's not here. I sent him on to the castle with Neal."

Regina gave Emma a sideways smirk. "That must've been an interesting reunion, when you found each other."

"Yes...quite." Hook interjected.

"Could've knocked me over with a feather," Emma said. "Look around - he probably has food here somewhere. We'll stay here for the night and move on in the morning."

Regina looked up at the loft above. "So I guess we flip a coin to see who gets - "

"You can have the loft." Emma and Hook said at the same time.

"Oh, please." Regina rolled her eyes in disgust. "A fur rug in front of a fire? How cliche'."

Hook merely raised a brow and turned to look through the cupboards along the wall. "I've found some oats and rice, but we'll need water to cook them in."

Regina grabbed the cooking pot off the stones by the hearth. "I'll go." She headed for the door, adding before she closed it: "Please wait until I've had my dinner before you start turning my stomach."

"How's the arm?" Emma asked, walking over and untying the scarf from Hook's wound.

"It's fine, love. I've certainly had worse." He flexed his arm a few times, working out the soreness. "In truth, I'm more angry about my shirt. It's not like me to appear so shabby."

Emma stepped in a little closer, but Hook gave a startled jump back. "D'you think you could take that thing off?" He said, gesturing at Excalibur. "It nearly brushed up against me and I'd really like to keep that area from going up in flames in anything but a figurative sense."

She reached down, pulling the belt off her hips and propping the sword in the corner. "Sorry."

Hook pulled her back into him. "Now...where were we?" He leaned down, settling his lips on hers, pulling her in tighter as he deepened the kiss. Emma gave a low moan in her throat and then pulled back.

"Regina will be back any minute," She murmured, as he continued planting soft, sucking kisses on her mouth.

"Lets surprise her and do it on the table," Hook suggested. "We wouldn't want to appear cliche'."

Emma laughed against his lips as he kissed her again, when suddenly, the door swung open. Hook whirled, shoving Emma behind him only to see Graham standing in the doorway with his bow trained on the both of them.

"Oh, it's you," Graham said, lowering the bow. "Did you get rid of the witch, then?"

Emma stepped out from behind Hook. Her cheeks were burning at the picture Graham must've walked in on. "Hey Graham. Yeah, we crushed the crystal ball, but she got away."

"She's still out there?"

"It's a long story. We were going to rest here for the night."

"If you're up for a little more of a walk, I have a safer place with better provisions," He offered.

"Thank you," Hook said. "We'll need to wait for Regina."

"She's here?" Graham's lip curled in distaste.

"She helped us take care of the witch," Emma replied. "She's changed, Graham. She really has."

"That's the only reason she's still alive," He pointed out.

"Well, isn't this just a cozy little reunion," Regina called out from the door. She inclined her head a little uncomfortably. "Graham."

"Regina," He answered her. He didn't return the nod. "We'd best get moving," He said. "If we set a good pace, we can be there in a few hours. I just came back to get some things." He rummaged around in a large chest that was stashed in a corner, pulling out an extra quiver of arrows and a very large hunting knife. "Let's go."

He stepped through the doorway as Regina set the cooking pot down and stepped aside. Emma grabbed Excaliber and walked through next, kicking the pot over and dumping the water as she went. Hook smiled, bringing up the rear and closing the door behind him.

He'd just caught up with Emma when she stumbled a bit on a tree root. His arm went around her in an instant, steadying her.

"Are you all right, love?"

"I'm just tired. I was looking forward to that bed."

"So was I." He gave her a mischievous grin. "But not for sleeping."

"Well I've got new for you. After another couple of hours of walking, sleeping is all I'm gonna be doing."

She pushed ahead, and Hook leveled a seriously disgruntled look at Graham's back.

###

They made it to the other hideaway just before midnight, and true to her word, Emma was dead on her feet.

"What is this place?" Emma asked, as they descended the steps down underground.

"It was once a castle, now sunk into the earth," Graham explained. "Ruby - I mean Red - brought me here. It's a perfect hiding place. You'd never find it unless you knew to look for it."

"An underground castle?" Regina said, looking around. "You might want to consider making this your primary residence, Graham. It's certainly got more room."

"My cottage suits my needs just fine," He said to Regina. "But this place is better for them."

"Them?" Hook raised a brow.

"Be very quiet," Graham said. "A few of Red's friends are here and you don't want to startle them."

He motioned them through to a large room that was probably the main hall when the castle was still above the ground. Then he led them down a passageway, and carefully pushed open the door to one of the bedchambers.

"You'll probably want to rest in here. Keep your voices down."

They filed in behind him, and even as tired as Emma was, she couldn't heed his advice. The second she saw the other occupant of the room, there wasn't a chance in the world she could be quiet.

"Mary Margaret!"

"Shhhh!" She motioned to the baby sleeping in her arms, then got quickly to her feet. "Emma! Oh my God, Emma!" She stepped forward, passing the baby to Regina. "Could you, please?" Regina gave her a nod and a second later, Mary Margaret had Emma wrapped in a stranglehold that was returned just as fiercely. She looked over Emma's shoulder at Hook, and the tears ran unchecked down her face.

"Thank you," She said, her voice choking on the words. "Thank you for bringing her back to me."


	25. Chapter 25 - East to West

**_Oh, this one is really turning into so much fun. And of course, we're not done yet. Hook and Emma still have a few unresolved items and I still have a few chapters in me. As always, thanks to all of you who read (and comment - oh, I do live for the comments)! This journey has been that much more fun with all of you cheering me on._**

* * *

"Can I hold him? Her?" Emma asked, peeking over at the baby, but not letting go of Mary Margaret.

"Of course," Mary Margaret answered her. Regina carefully passed the baby over. "And his name is Leo."

"Hi Leo," Emma said quietly, gently rubbing his tiny fingers with one of hers. "I'm your big sister." She made silly little cooing noises, rocking him slightly as two sets of adoring mother eyes looked over her shoulder.

Emma looked up and raised a brow at the look on Hook's face. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "I've just never seen you like this before - all soft and motherly."

"You've seen me with Henry," She reminded him.

"True, but you were always trying to kill someone to protect him. I never saw you with him as a baby."

"Well, it was just like this," She said, cooing at her brother a little more. "I counted his fingers and toes, and he had the softest hair ..." Emma's voice trailed off and her eyes widened abruptly. She turned to look at Regina.

"Those aren't real memories, are they? But they feel real. I can still see him in my mind."

Regina smiled. "That's because they're my memories. I gave them to you. Your mind just put them in the context of your other life. You got it all. Every fever. The first steps. The first tooth. First day of school. They all really happened, and now they've happened to you, too."

Emma didn't know what to say. "Thank you" hardly seemed like enough, but she whispered it anyway.

Leo started to stir and fuss in her arms, so she passed him back to Mary Margaret. "So David got his boy, finally."

Mary Margaret's smile was radiant. "I had him prepared for a girl just in case. I showed him the gypsy pendant and made it swing east to west, just so he'd think we were having a girl," She said, sitting down on the bed with her back against the headboard. She draped a light blanket across her front and did some adjusting, and then sat back to feed Leo.

"If you're all settled in here, I'll go back up near the entrance and keep watch," Graham said.

"I can take a watch if you need me to, mate." Hook offered.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. Red's friends are also helping out, and she'll be along in a few hours as well. She runs food and information to us daily."

"Daily?" Hook asked. "Aren't we at least a two day walk from the castle?"

Emma shook her head. "Not for Red. Long story."

"I've got a pot of stew on the fire," Graham said. "Help yourselves. There are plenty of open bedchambers, as well." He gave a nod and headed back through the door.

Emma sat down at the head of the bed next to her mother. "So you fooled David into thinking he had a girl with some gypsy thing?"

"Uh-huh. It's right there over the table." She pointed to the small table nearby, set with diapers. Hanging above it was a circular silver pendant on a delicate chain. "It was my mother-in-law's."

Emma pulled it down, but the pendant hung still. "Didn't work for me. But we all know I had a boy."

"That's just it - it only predicts your firstborn. Yours is already born so it won't work for you. It worked for me, but only once - of course, I didn't share that with your father. That way if we ended up with a girl he'd be used to the idea and if he got his boy it would just be a nice surprise."

"Diabolical," Hook said, sitting down in a chair with a bowl of stew. He handed one over to Emma. "You should eat, love."

Regina gave him a dirty look. "Thank you, I'd love some stew."

He rolled his eyes. "Relax, your majesty." He handed her his bowl. "I'll go fetch another." He stood up, gesturing to the chair. "Would you care to sit down?"

Regina gave a sigh. "No, I'm going to find a room and get some sleep. Maybe I can get some of my power back before morning." She brushed her fingertips across Leo's head, which was just peeking out from the top of the blanket. "He's beautiful," she whispered to Mary Margaret.

"Thank you," She answered softly. "He is, isn't he?" She kissed the top of his head, then turned back to Emma. "So fill me in on everything. Did the book work? Is the witch still - "

She stopped abruptly, because Emma was asleep.

"Oh," Mary Margaret said, with just the right motherly tone. "She looked exhausted."

"She was," Hook said.

"She can sleep here," Mary Margaret offered, "But I'll be up and down all night feeding the baby. She may not get much rest."

"I can carry her to a bed," Hook said, standing up.

"To sleep." Mary Margaret reiterated.

He put a hand to his heart. "You have my word as a gentleman."

"It's the pirate part of you I worry about, Hook." Mary Margaret gave him a wry grin.

He reached out and took the bowl of stew off Emma's lap, carefully placing it on the table. Then he unthreaded the gypsy pendant from between her fingers, holding it out to Mary Margaret. "Where did you have this?"

"Oh, I hang it above the table, there," Mary Margaret said, smiling over at him. Suddenly, she reached out, grabbing his wrist. "Hook?"

She was staring down at the pendant as it swung to and fro.

"Hmm." She said with a shrug. "I guess it works on men, too."

"What?" He said.

"The pendant. It can predict the sex of your firstborn child." She gave him a smile. "But I'm not telling."

Hook's face went from confused to drained of color in a heartbeat. "Are you saying that Emma is...?"

Now it was Mary Margaret's turn to look confused. "No, it doesn't work for her because she's already had her firstborn. I'm talking about you and _your_ potential offspring someday." She stared at Hook, and realization slowly dawned. Her mouth formed a perfect "O" as her jaw dropped. "And you think I'm talking about Emma...and you."

Hook sat down at the foot of the bed, his eyes glued to the pendant swinging from his fingers.

"She was so tired," He mumbled. "I didn't even think..."

"It's too soon to know that for sure," Mary Margaret said quietly. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, of course it is." He gave her a forced smile. "Entirely too soon." He hung the pendant back up, his fingers lingering on it a moment. Then he slid an arm behind Emma, and another beneath her legs, lifting her gently into his chest.

"We'll see you in the morning," He said quietly.

"Hook?" Mary Margaret called before he reached the door.

He turned. "Yes?"

"Do you want to know?"

He stared at her a long moment, biting his lip. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Are you crazy? She's not ready to hear this. Not yet."

He stared at her hard. Finally, he nodded.

Mary Margaret smiled from ear to ear. "A girl. You're going to have a little girl."

He stiffened, raising his eyebrows almost into his hairline.

"Bloody hell."


	26. Chapter 26 - Invested

Emma woke slowly, and more than a little reluctantly. She kept her eyes closed, fighting the knowledge that she needed to get up. Her limbs were heavy, lethargic, and she was deliciously warm and really enjoying her nice, soft bed.

And that thought led to the realization that she wasn't alone in her nice, soft bed.

She opened one eye, and there he was, propped up on his elbow, with one hand resting on her stomach.

"Ugh. Were you watching me sleep again?"

He raised his brows. "Guilty."

"That's really kind of creepy, you know." She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You carried me to bed, too."

He smiled and raised his brows again.

"I'm not some helpless female. You could have woken me up."

"You slept like the dead, love." His hand moved in slow circles on her belly. "And in my experience, when your body forces you to rest, you shouldn't argue with it."

"Mmmm." Her eyes slid closed as she relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of his hand. She was starting to feel a weird mix of sleepy and turned on when her eyes snapped open suddenly.

"Mary Margaret! I forgot all about her! I can't believe I fell asleep on her like that!" Emma sat up suddenly, swinging her legs off the bed and getting to her feet. The room lurched in a sickening way and she reached down for her stomach.

"Whoa."

"Are you all right, love?" Hook was at her elbow in an instant, sliding an arm around her.

"Yeah. Just got a bad head rush." She looked down at herself and then glanced around. "Where are my clothes, anyway?"

Hook reached over, getting her pants and shirt off the back of a nearby chair.

"You left my underwear, but took my bra off?" She asked, with a sideways glance. "So much for being a gentleman."

He quirked a brow at her. "I am a gentleman. I'm not _dead_."

"Mary Margaret probably needs a hand with the baby," She said, pulling on her boots. "I'd better go check in on her."

"I'll get you some food," Hook said. "It's nearly mid-day and you must be hungry - you didn't eat last night."

Emma looked over her shoulder as she headed out the door. "That's okay, I'm not hungry. My stomach isn't the greatest today." She made her way down the hallway, pausing to knock lightly on Mary Margaret's door before entering.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret was in the chair, rocking Leo and patting his back."He just woke up. You can finally see his eyes!"

She passed the baby over and Emma smiled down, shaking his little fist. "Oh - He's got his Daddy's eyes. And chin, I think." She looked over at Mary Margaret. "But he's got your chubby cheeks."

"How are you feeling?" Mary Margaret asked. "You were so tired last night."

"I don't think I'm used to the altitude here yet or something. That and I haven't had to trek cross-country on a quest in a good year or so. I can honestly say I haven't missed it." She smiled ruefully. "Where's Regina?"

"She was in here earlier helping out - I even managed to get a bath while she watched Leo - but she left to talk to Red. I think she's in the hall now."

"I should go say hello." Emma said. "Can I take him along? Or is it time for him to eat?"

"No, he should be good for a little while. I'll come, too. I need to get up and walk around a little."

They had just pushed through the door when they ran into Hook, who was carrying a tray with a large pile of fruit, bread, meat and cheese on it.

"I was just bringing this to you," He said. His eyes moved down to the baby in Emma's arms and he swallowed hard. "You need to eat, love."

Emma shook her head. "I told you, my stomach's not right this morning. I'm not hungry."

Mary Margaret met Hook's eyes with her own. "No, he's right, Emma. Traveling through a portal can throw your whole system off. Eating might make you feel better."

"I've been through for a while now." Emma pointed out.

"Delayed reaction," Mary Margaret explained. She reached over, taking Leo. "You should eat. You really should."

"Fine," Emma said with an exasperated sigh. "I'll eat. But first I want to see Ruby." She pushed past Hook and moved into the hall. He fell into step behind her.

"You can eat while you visit." His tone was firm.

She gave him an annoyed look over her shoulder, and when she turned back around he rolled his eyes at Mary Margaret.

As Emma caught up with Red, she was getting steadily more annoyed at Hook. Every time she took a bite, he added something else to her plate. He'd also refilled her water cup twice. Was he trying to make up for her crack about him not being a gentleman? Because he was really getting on her nerves.

She finally pushed her plate away and he pushed it right back.

"Stop." She gave him a look. "I can't eat anymore. Seriously."

He looked like he was going to say something, but thought better of it. He sat back as Ruby debriefed them all on the current status of things at the castle.

"So George's forces haven't managed to penetrate the defenses yet?" Regina asked.

"No, so far they're holding. And most of the ogres are dead or on the run." Red replied. "Anton's been a big help holding them off, but it's only a matter of time before they decide he's a big target, too. They're building a catapult even as we speak."

"We should get him out of there, and back up the beanstalk," Emma said. "Especially now that the witch has left. He can keep an eye on the bean crop."

"We can send Graham with him," Mary Margaret suggested. "Well, I'm not going to need you, Graham. Leo and I are going to the castle."

"You can't take a baby through a seige," Regina said incredulously. "You should stay here until we're done with George."

"I agree," Emma said. "Let's not take any chances with either of you." She looked over at Graham. "Graham is a good idea, though. You're the best shot around and if those monkeys come back, you can defend Anton."

"I don't know that he's the _best_ shot around," Mary Margaret said, a little petulantly. "And I'm not staying here holed up in this...hole. I want to be next to my husband. I want to be home."

"I get that," Emma said. "But David would be the first one to insist on you and Leo staying safe. Graham can travel with Anton - if that's okay with you, Graham," He nodded, and she went on. "And Hook can stay here with Mary Margaret."

"What?

"What?"

Hook and Mary Margaret answered at the same time. Emma held up a hand, forestalling them both.

"Red can send Anton back carrying the boat. He can travel on to the beanstalk with Graham. In the meantime, Regina and I will head downriver to the castle."

"No." Hook's voice was implacable.

Emma shook her head. "But we need someone here to - "

"No." His eyes were blazing.

"I say 'no' as well," Mary Margaret said, lifting her chin. "And if you leave, Leo and I will just follow you."

Emma glared at her mother, even as Regina shook her head and Red shrugged her shoulders. "Okay...so how do we get through a line of soldiers and safely into the castle - with a baby?"

"I think you had a good suggestion," Hook replied. "How about Anton? Send him here to us in the morning, and have him give us a lift to the castle. Then he can leave with Graham and secure the beanstalk."

"It makes sense," Graham agreed. "And he can get us there in a few hours at most, with the length of his stride."

"Do we have something we can ride in?" Regina asked doubtfully. "I'm not clinging to a giant's shoulder the whole way."

"There's a cart," Red offered. "It's used to haul back some of their bigger kills," She added apologetically.

"Then it's settled," Mary Margaret said, with a smug smile. "Leo and I are going home."

###

Emma spent the remainder of the day holding her little brother, watching Regina try to practice her magic, and bumping into Hook, mainly because he seemed to be sitting or standing on top of her at any given moment. By the time dinner rolled around, she threatened to slug him if he didn't stop putting food on her plate.

Not long after dinner, she walked Mary Margaret to her room to put Leo down for the night and slammed into Hook again just outside the door. She'd had enough.

"What is it with you?" She hissed, pulling him out into the hallway. "You have been dogging my steps all day long. Are you really that worried I'm going to take off on you? We have a plan and I'm sticking to it."

Hook bit his lower lip and looked away.

She put her hand on his arm. "Is it because we're going back to the castle?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"Look, I know Neal is there and you guys have some macho contest going, but you both need to back the hell off."

"Back off?" Hook raised his brows. "You want me to back off?"

Emma leaned back against the wall. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that you need to stop worrying about Neal. Just because he impregnated me once doesn't mean he has a claim on me, okay?"

Hook was silent for an abnormally awkward amount of time. Emma finally sighed and grabbed his hand. "When we get there, I'll talk to him. If we're going public, I should at least talk to him first."

"Going public?"

"Letting people know we're...involved."

"Involved."

Emma rolled her eyes. "All right! I'll say it! Together."

He pulled her into his arms, and the brightness in his eyes made her breath catch. "Say that again," He asked, huskily.

She took a deep breath. "Together."

He leaned down, brushing her lips with his even as he maneuvered her backwards down to the doorway of their bedchamber.

"Once more, love."

He kissed her again, pulling her more fully into his embrace.

"Together." She whispered it against his lips, feeling it fill her up inside until it seemed like it was flowing out of her, seeping out of her pores, enveloping her and warming her until she didn't know where she ended and he began.

She kissed him over and over, moving with him into the room and not even noticing that he closed the door behind them. He undressed her slowly, his touch lingering on her, playing across her curves and hollows, leaving her breathless and craving the press of his body on hers.

He laid her down gently, sliding in next to her on the bed, content to touch and stroke and nuzzle his way down her body, worshiping her with his hands and mouth across her breasts and down to her belly, where trailed a line of soft, wet kisses from hipbone to hipbone before moving down and settling his lips and tongue in the heat between her legs, pulling sounds from her throat and drawing fire from her depths until it burst over her, consuming her and leaving her shaking in the aftermath.

He entered her slowly, moving with a calculated languor, whispering tender words that made her press herself up into him, holding him tighter to her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper even as she felt the leashed strength of him as he held himself back. She moved under him, trying to quicken his pace but he refused to be rushed.

Finally, he settled into a slow, deep, grind that had her back bowing off the bed, begging him with her hands and lips and finally her words until he gave her what she needed, pushing her beyond herself. She bit down on his shoulder to stifle her cries and it sent him over the edge. A groan tore from his deep in his chest as he let himself go, wrapping his arms around her and holding onto her with everything he had.


	27. Chapter 27 - Uh-Oh

**_This chapter comes with a wholehearted dose of personal SQUEEE. I just got word today that I've been accepted to pitch my book at the NY Writer's Fiction Pitch in April. Holy cow, this is now serious. I'm going to be knee-deep in revisions and pulling together an A+ book proposal for my almost-finished (but will be by then) YA novel. I'll keep you posted! In the meantime...back to the story._**

* * *

They left shortly after breakfast the following morning, climbing into the cart that Red provided. Anton hoisted them carefully up, mindful that there was a baby on board, and they started off toward the castle.

And they were less than a dozen giant-strides down the road when Emma lurched for the side, losing her breakfast. She felt Hook's hand holding her hair and when she finally finished, he pulled her back to rest against his chest. Mary Margaret passed over a water skin and she gratefully rinsed her mouth out, apologizing to Anton, who had hastily lowered them to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Anton," She said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I got a little motion-sick there." She looked over at the other occupants of the cart. "You guys must think I'm a real lightweight. Guess I've gotten soft over the last year."

"Was it something you ate?" Hook asked, clearly alarmed. He put his hand to her forehead. "You might be warm."

"It was definitely something I ate," She said, giving him a dirty look. "You shoved all that oatmeal at me this morning."

"Is she warm to you?" He asked Mary Margaret. "She feels warm."

"I don't have a fever," Emma said. "I'm fine now."

"It's perfectly normal, Hook," Mary Margaret reassured. Emma gave her a questioning look and she added, "When you're motion-sick, I mean."

"It is?" He looked confused.

"For God's sake, Hook. She threw up." Regina sneered. "You've had enough rum in your life that you've certainly witnessed it before."

"Let's all just stop fighting over my stomach, please," Emma remarked. "Okay, Anton. Good to go."

"Are you sure, Emma?" Anton asked. "I'll try not to jiggle you so much."

"I'd appreciate that," Emma said, slumping back against the side of the cart. Hook took the waterskin, soaking a piece of cloth and holding it to her head.

"Stop that," She said, glaring up at him. "I'm fine." She reached up grabbing the cloth out of his hand. "Is that your scarf? Really? It has blood on it, you know."

"It's incredibly versatile, don't you think?" He slung it around her neck. "Keep it, love. In case you need it."

"Great. We'll infuse it with memory, blood and vomit." She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

His hand came down, kneading the back of her neck. "Try not to think about it," He suggested.

She opened one eye. "You telling me not to think about it pretty much guarantees I'll think about it."

"Let's all stop talking about it," Regina complained. She looked over at Mary Margaret, who was cooing at a very fussy Leo. "Is he all right?"

"I don't think he cares for the wind in his face." Mary Margaret replied. "I just need to wrap him up a little more."

She bundled Leo in a blanket, rocking him and singing softly. Her eyes met Hook's over the top of Emma's head, and she gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"You might as well get some rest, love," Hook said, settling himself down next to Emma. "You didn't get enough sleep last night."

She gave him a warning look before whispering, "And whose fault was that?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Don't blame me," He whispered back. "I put you to sleep early on. You're the one who woke up in the middle of the night and attacked me."

"You put that damn chest right in front of me." She gave him a sideways look. "I'm sucker for all that chest hair and you know it."

Hook looked surprised. "No, I didn't know it. If I'd have known that, I'd have paraded myself shirtless in front of you ages ago."

"Don't get any ideas," She warned him. "Not here, anyway." She leaned her head against his shoulder. He was right. She was kind of tired. And closing her eyes helped with the motion sickness. She concentrated on feeling the breeze on her face - the cool air was definitely helping. She felt herself relaxing, and the cramping in her stomach eased.

She opened her eyes again and somehow, time had passed. Regina was curled up in one corner of the wagon asleep, Mary Margaret was in the corner opposite her, also fast asleep, Hook was next to her and he was awake, but his hand was no longer holding hers. Instead it was curled around the baby that was sleeping peacefully against his chest.

"You're awake," He remarked softly.

"You're holding a baby." Emma was still having a hard time reconciling that. It was bizarre in the extreme, but it also did something funny to her insides.

Hook tilted his head toward Mary Margaret. "She was sleeping and he started to fuss. I didn't want him waking her up, so I thought I'd see if I could get him back to sleep."

"Looks like you found another fan of your chest," Emma said with a smirk.

"Yes, well, he's drooled all down the front of me, so it's been quite the experience." He looked down with dismay, but his fingers softly stroked the side of Leo's face. Emma reached out, running her fingers across the fuzz on the top of Leo's head.

"I can take him, if you want."

"I wouldn't risk waking him unless we have to. He'll likely wake up hungry and your mother needs her rest."

Emma looked up at him, the side of her mouth lifting in a funny half-smile. "You're a natural for this. Who would've thought?"

He gave her an answering smile before settling himself gently into a better position, careful not to jostle Leo too much. The baby started to raise up, but Hook stroked his head, lowering it back down. Leo smacked his lips together a few times, but didn't open his eyes. His tiny fist curled around a hunk of chest hair and he gave a sigh as he snuggled back in.

Emma continued to stare at the two of them, lost in thought. He'd probably be a good father. That thought led to a picture in her mind of Hook's someday-child, with dark hair and bright blue eyes and a grin that would bring everyone to their knees, helpless to resist it.

She smiled to herself at the thought, then the smile slowly faded.

Oh, shit.

Oh, _shit_.

_Oh shit._

No. Not possible.

Okay, slightly possible, but not probable. No way. She did the math, counting back. And then she did the math again.

Her mind searched back frantically, trying to remember, but it had been so damn long ago, and she'd had almost no symptoms with Henry. She hadn't known until she took that pregnancy test.

Why the hell was she even considering this? It was too soon. Way too soon. And it wasn't like there was a drugstore anywhere around. She'd just have to wait, and then eventually find out that it wasn't anything like what she was thinking it might be.

"Are you all right, love?" Hook asked, concerned. "It it your stomach again?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely feeling nauseous." She mumbled. Her hand moved to her belly unconsciously and she tried hard not to let her mind follow it.

But it did.

She _could_ be. Theoretically. It's not like she brought her birth control pills with her.

She likely wasn't. There was no point getting in a panic about it until she knew for sure.

But what if she was?

Her eyes moved to him again, watching him watching the baby on his chest. He looked over, as if sensing her gaze and gave her a smile and a shrug. "I still have room, if you want to come lay against me."

"That's okay," She said. "I'm awake now." _Wide awake. She _pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

_What if she was?_

Her eyes shifted over to Hook once again. He'd already given up so much. How was he going to feel about this? He'd tied himself down to land for the duration of his life, given up his livelihood and now this? In her experience nothing said "chained for life" like a baby, especially to a man. If he wasn't resentful before, he'd definitely have cause to be now.

She blinked hard to keep the tears at bay. _Calm down. You could be wrong._

Her hand slid down once again to her belly, and she closed her eyes and just let herself feel.

There was no point in getting hysterical yet.

_You don't even know for sure, s_he told herself.

Except, she did.


	28. Chapter 28 -The Ties That Bind

Neal stood on the parapet, holding his bow and looking down at the assembled army below. They weren't actively advancing today, but every so often he'd see a lone soldier peel off to try to find a hidden entrance or a way up the wall, and he could pick them off easy enough.

Something flickered in the corner of his eye, and he swung around with an arrow nocked and ready to go. He dropped the bow down and let out a large gust of air when he realized what he saw.

"Jesus, Tink. I almost hit you!"

Tinkerbell grew herself up to her human-sized height, putting up two hands in defense.

"Hey, don't blame me if you're twitchy. There's nothing going on down there, anyway."

"I just want to keep an eye out - it's getting dark and Anton should be here anytime with his cargo."

Tink raised her brows. "Well, I should think you'd be able to see him coming long before he arrives."

"Yeah, you're right." Neal leaned back against the wall. "I'm just a little tense."

"According to Red, Emma took care of the witch's crystal ball." Tink pointed out. "Once George realizes his ally is out of the picture, he might go home."

"Nah. Not likely. David says this guy's a real headcase. He doesn't give up easy."

Tink nodded solemnly. "Neither does our friend, the witch. Evanora may have lost her crystal ball, but I wouldn't count her out yet. She's very, very clever."

"So we keep our eyes open."

"I was just down in the treetops. It sounds like they're regrouping and expecting reinforcements by tomorrow."

Neal sighed. "See? He doesn't give up." He turned and looked out again. "Still no Anton, either."

Tink put a hand on his arm. "She'll be here, Bae. He'll keep them all safe."

Neal looked down at Tink a long moment. "You know, I wasn't really thinking about that. I guess I'm just used to Em being able to take care of herself. She never really needed me." He looked away again. "And I'm not needed much around here. I don't really fit with all these hero types very well."

Tink's brow creased. "Of course you do. Why would you say that?"

"What have I ever done? These people have slain dragons and fought the odds and defended castles. All I ever did that was heroic was take a trip to Neverland."

She arched a brow. "You and I both know how heroic that was. And you were the only one to have ever made it out of there, before they came along. Then you made the choice to come back." Tink put her hand on his chest. "Maybe you're not as grand and publicly cheered as the lot of them. You don't need to be. Not to me, anyway."

"Tink..." He leaned in, putting his lips against hers, knowing exactly how they were going to taste. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. Her small hands crept up around his neck as he deepened the kiss, and when she made a slight, yearning sound the kiss went wild. He ran his hands all over her back, circling to the front to cup and rub her breasts as her fingers tangled in his hair, then slid down to pull him in closer.

He pulled back, and they were both out of breath. "Ah, God, Tink..." He kissed her again. "I know we shouldn't do this but...God..." He pulled her in, holding her tightly. "I want you so much."

"We agreed it was only going to be once," She murmured. "If Blue found out - "

"I know, I know." Neal set his forehead against hers. "She'll take your wings again. I know." He sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about it. It was amazing. _You_ were amazing."

Tink smiled softly. "You were, too. Not that I had any basis for comparison. But I think about it all the time, too. And whenever I feel sad or lonely, I remember it." Her hand moved down to twine its fingers with his. "I remember the way you looked at me. The way you held me." Her fingers moved, twisting in and out of his, looping through them and sliding against them while she talked. "They way your hand felt against my skin. The feel of you against me..." Her voice trailed off a little wistfully. She stepped back, and dropped his hand.

"If I only get that night, just that one to remember, it was worth it, Bae. It's worth remembering forever."

"For me, too," He said. "I mean that, Tink."

She stared up at him, and he opened his mouth, about to say something more when the silence was broken.

"Green!"

Tink whirled around. "Blue! How long have you been there?"

Blue hovered in the air just behind Tink's shoulder. "I just got here. I was flying ahead of Anton - he's close and we need to create a diversion, so that he can safely get his passengers into the courtyard." She looked over at Neal, then back at Tink disapprovingly. "I expected to find you in the treetops, keeping watch."

"I - I was! I was just giving Bae some information." Tink looked down at her feet, not meeting Blue's eyes.

Blue transferred her look of disapproval to Neal, then addressed Tink once more.

"We need to go."

Tink nodded, shrinking herself down as Blue headed off toward the forest. She looked back over her shoulder once, then flew away.

Neal stood, watching her until her glow faded completely, then he turned and made his way slowly down the stairs to the courtyard.

###

Hook climbed out of the wagon, and barely had time to help Emma down before she was enveloped in her father's arms.

"Emma!" He hugged her tightly, rocking back and forth with her. "You're home. You're finally home." He moved her slightly to the side as Hook reached out, passing Leo over to him, and then Mary Margaret stepped out, causing David to remark, "I don't have enough hands!"

The women laughed together, as they all stood, huddled and swaying until Leo let out a cry.

"He's hungry," Mary Margaret said, apologetically. She took Leo back from David, then got on her tiptoes to kiss David one more time. "Our reunion will have to wait," she said with a rueful smile. "I'll just take him inside."

"Mom!" Henry rushed forward, hugging Emma. "Dad said you kicked some ass!"

His hand came out to convulsively cover his mouth, realizing what he'd just said. Everyone laughed as Emma replied, "Yeah, well, I'll let you get away with saying that just this once, because it's true."

"Can I see it? Excalibur?" He asked, excitedly.

"Later," Emma said. "You've got somebody else to catch up with, first."

She took him by the shoulders, turning him toward Regina, who was leaning back against the cart uncertainly. Henry's face lit up, and he rushed forward, hugging her tight around the middle.

"Mom!"

Regina's face lit up, and her arms went around him as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You're so big," She said, wonderingly. "So very big." She gave a sound that was half laugh and half choked sob. "I was worried that you might not feel the same after all this time."

"You're still my Mom," He said, looking at her like she was crazy. "Did you think I'd just forget you?" Regina's arms closed around him tighter.

Emma walked over, putting her hand on Henry's back. "Hey, I was thinking...do you want to bunk with Regina tonight? You two have a lot to catch up on."

Henry nodded. "Wait till you see the hedge maze Anton and I are planning for the back courtyard!" He said excitedly. "And I know how to swordfight with both hands now!"

Regina's eyes widened. "You have to tell me everything!" She put an arm around Henry, and with a smile of thanks for Emma, she walked with him inside.

"Granny's got dinner on the table," David said.

"Good," Emma replied. "I'm starving." She looked over at Hook, who was talking to Neal and Anton, getting caught up on everything that had gone on since they'd left. David had just joined them, and it looked like they were talking strategy. She should probably hear this, but right now, she needed to find somebody.

She headed into the hall, and after a few hugs and a slew of high-fives from the dwarves, she finally found who she was looking for.

"Blue!" She trotted over toward the far corner of the hall.

The fairy fluttered over to her, smiling a radiant smile. "Well done, Emma! I knew that Excalibur would choose you."

"Yeah, well, we didn't finish the job. The witch is still out there somewhere."

"But greatly diminished," Blue reassured her. "She'll have to show herself eventually, and we'll be ready for her."

Emma looked over her shoulder, making sure she wasn't in danger of being overheard. "Look, Blue...I need a favor."

"Of course," Blue said, inclining her head. "And I know your wish."

"I figured as much," Emma said. "I know you can see people - really see them._ Inside_ them. Can you tell - I mean, do you know - "

Blue was silent a moment, floating. Finally, she spoke. "You want to know if what you suspect is true."

Emma nodded, unable to speak because her throat was too tight.

"Yes, Emma, it's true. But you didn't need me to tell you that. Your own powers should have allowed you to know that."

"They did," Emma said warily. "I just didn't - "

"You didn't trust them. But you must. You must learn to trust in what's inside you, especially now. Especially with this child."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Emma was alarmed.

"No!' Blue reassured her hastily. "No, the baby is fine. But surely you can feel it, the magic that it carries."

"My baby has magic? I mean, _will have_ magic?"

"Your baby has the strongest magic of all." Blue said, gently. She inclined her head, looking over Emma's shoulder. "And so do you, if you'd only trust it."

Emma's eyes followed Blue, coming to rest on Hook as he walked into the hall with David. He scanned the room, looking for her, and when he saw her, he gave that crooked half-smile that made her feel warm all over. Her hand slid down to her belly and the warmth only grew. She could feel it, almost like it was radiating through her and around her.

"You see," Blue said kindly. "The magic is there, inside you both." She smiled down at Emma. "This child will be very, very special, Emma. I cannot say more at this time."

"That's okay. You've told me what I needed to know." She tore her eyes away from Hook's and gave Blue an uncertain smile. "Thanks."

Emma gave Blue one more shaky nod, then crossed the hall to join everyone else. Hook met her halfway.

"Is everything all right?" His eyes were concerned.

"Yeah. Just...bringing Blue up to speed on our buddy, the Jolly Green Menace."

"It's time to eat." He gestured toward the table. Emma looked at him for a long, long moment, as if making a decision.

Then she reached out, taking his hand.

He looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure you want to make this...how did you put it? 'Public' already?"

She nodded, a small, jerky nod. Her eyes were locked with his and more than a little frightened.

"All right, love." He gave her hand a squeeze, pulling her toward the table. She stopped him before he could take the first step, and he turned to look at her again.

"Together." She said, tentatively.

He smiled. "Together."

And they walked over to join the others, the word hanging like a vow between them.


	29. Chapter 29 - Teamwork

"Anton tells us that King George's carriage was on its way here, along with another legion of reinforcements," David said, looking around the table.

"Let him come!" Grumpy stuffed another dinner roll in his mouth. "None of them have made it through the defenses. We can outlast them."

"But how many men will be hurt simply because they have the misfortune of being in his army?" Snow asked.

"Well, we can't end it without _some_ bloodshed," Emma said. "Can we?"

"It certainly doesn't seem likely," Hook agreed. "But we can't spend the next year trapped in a castle, either."

"George has always been unhinged," Granny remarked. "He's not going to be satisfied until he gets what he wants."

"Which is us," Snow added.

"More like me," David said, shaking his head. "You were just an afterthought. I'm the one he really hates."

"So why don't we give him what he wants?" Neal interjected.

David raised his brows. "Use me as bait?"

"Out of the question," Snow said, firmly.

"Maybe we just make him_ think_ he's won, and then we ambush him." Neal suggested.

"And then what?" Emma said. "We kill him?"

"Of course we kill him!" Grumpy fumed. "Then it's all over and they all go home." He bit down on a turkey leg, tearing off a healthy chunk.

"You can't just kill him," Henry said. "Not in cold blood."

"We need to get him out of the way," Regina said quietly, looking down at Henry. Her eyes lifted to meet David's. "I think I know just how to do it."

###

Emma helped herself to a second slice of pie and tried her hardest not to stare at the father of her child. She gave an odd chuckle under her breath when she realized he was standing next to the father of her other child. And they were all in a fairy tale castle, trying to figure out how to thwart the evil King and a wicked witch before her magical baby made an appearance.

Talk about surreal.

She was about to reach across and pour herself another cup of water to wash down the pie when her father slid into the seat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Huh?" Emma froze, with a forkfull of pie halfway to her mouth.

"Coming through the portal and re-adjusting to all this." David said, gesturing all around him. "It must've been tough. Henry says you took a while to get your memories back."

"Yeah, it was...an experience." She took a bite of pie.

"And from what Henry tells me, Hook did his share of courting you in the other realm."

"Courting?" Emma raised her brows. "I don't know that I'd use that term. It's a bit...flowery." She thought back to the time she'd spent with Hook in Boston, and somehow the word seemed oddly tame.

"Well, it looks like it paid off for him," David remarked. He reached across the table for a goblet, pouring himself a healthy sized portion of wine. "So. You and Hook."

Emma looked sideways at her father. "Yeah."

"Look," David said, bumping his shoulder against hers. "You're a grown woman, so I'm not going to ask you if you're sure about this. But I'm still your father. If he hurts you, I swear I'll run him through with his own damn sword."

"That's assuming he wants to stick around," Emma looked down, pushing her pie around on her plate.

"Hey." David touched her chin, tilting her face up. "The man crossed realms for you. He risked his life just to get you back. In the year you were gone, he was tireless in trying to get to you. As much as it pains me to admit it, you could do worse than a man who will always find you."

Emma smiled. "Is that a seal of approval?"

David grimaced. "Fainter. Maybe a watermark." He took a large drink of wine. "Just...take it slow, okay? Don't rush. Take your time with each other." He reached out, covering her hand with his. "If it's real, it'll wait."

"Wait. Right." Emma squeezed his hand.

"And in the meantime, if I need to adjust his attitude with a detachable hook, I'll be happy to do so."

"Am I interrupting a family moment?" Hook asked, coming up behind Emma.

David looked at Emma with an almost-smile. "It's getting late. I'd better help Snow get Leo down for the night." He gave Hook a nod, then took his leave.

Hook's hand settled on Emma's back, rubbing slowly. "Are you getting tired, love?"

Emma pushed her pie away with a sigh. "I don't know."

"Would you like to be?" He raised his brows, giving her a look that was so blatantly full of faux innocence, she couldn't help but smile. She took his offered hand and after saying goodnight to Henry and the others, they walked out of the hall together and up the stairs.

Hook paused in front of Emma's door. "Am I coming in?"

Emma answered by twining her arms around his neck and pulling his head down until his lips met hers. He managed to get his arm behind her, and opened the door, pushing her inside.

They didn't even make it to the bed. He maneuvered her up against the wall, kissing her deeply, his hand running the length of her as he pressed his body into hers.

"Ah, love," He murmured. "It's impossible to keep from touching you."

"Then go ahead," She said, kissing his chest through the opening of his shirt and then pressing her breasts into him.

"Well, I have to watch myself around your father," He quipped. "He's like to rip me apart with my own hook, or so I'm led to believe."

Emma gave a muffled laugh against his chest. He made a move to put his mouth on hers again, but found himself waylaid by her hands pushing him back.

"Wait."

"Don't stop now, love. We just got going." He moved to her neck, trailing a line of hot kisses from her shoulder up to just under her ear.

"Killian," She said. "We need to talk."

He stilled instantly, bringing his head slowly up so that he could look at her.

"You've invoked the power of my name. This must be serious." He gave her a half-hearted attempt at a grin.

"C'mere," Emma said, pulling him over to the bed. "Sit down."

"I thought we were talking." His eyebrows raised and lowered suggestively.

"Can you be serious for a minute?"

Hook lowered his eyes and he lost his grin. "All right." He looked up at her. "But I think - "

"No, just let me get this out, okay?" Emma paced back and forth in front of the bed. "I have to tell you something, and this isn't going to be easy." She stopped to look at him. "For either of us."

She resumed pacing again. "Normally, you'd have this conversation a little further down the line, but things are different here and you know things sooner and there's all kinds of magic involved and it complicates things and sort of throws you for a loop and - "

Emma was babbling, and she knew it. She took a breath, but Hook interrupted before she could go on.

"Emma, I think it only fair to tell you, love - "

She held up a hand, stopping him. "Just let me finish, okay?" She gave him an exasperated look, and went back to pacing. "You asked me about when I locked you up on top of the beanstalk. I told you that I knew you weren't lying and didn't trust my instincts around you. That's not true."

She sat down on the bed next to him. "The truth is...I don't trust me not to screw things up. I'm no good at this relationship stuff. Maybe it's better I grew up alone - I'm just going to make a mess of everything, anyway. Ever since I found my parents, their lives have gone from one calamity to another."

Hook reached over, taking her hand. "You saved them from a curse that was the worst kind of torture. How do you possibly feel that you've made their lives the worse for it?"

"Didn't I? And look what I've done to you? You're landlocked and now you're - you're - " She shook her head, unable to go on speaking over the lump in her throat.

He brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles softly. "Emma." She looked up at him with tears beginning to roll down her face. He reached up, gently wiping them with his thumb.

"Emma, I know about the baby."

Her eyes grew wide. "You...know? How?"

"It's a long story." He stroked his hand over her hair. "But I do."

"And...?"

"And I know exactly what you want to ask, but won't. Here's your answer, love." He turned to face her more fully, and his hand slid around the back of her neck.

"I'm not going anywhere. You and I, we've understood each other from the beginning, and we understand each other still. As terrifying as it is, we're going to have a baby. As frightening as it is to think of us raising a child, it's going to happen anyway. No matter what the world would say about the likes of us doing all of it, there it is."

She reached up, rubbing her hand over his and pulling it around to her face so she could kiss his palm. "I know you've got a code of honor so deep it goes down to your bone marrow, but I want you to know I'm not asking anything from you. You don't have to feel chained down by this. It's my fault - I didn't even think about precautions over here."

"Was I there, love?" He said, raising his brows. "I could have sworn that I was."

"I'm just saying - "

"You're just saying that I can leave anytime. You're giving me an out, and I'm saying it again." He pushed her onto her back on the bed, coming down to hold himself over her. "I'm not going _anywhere_." He kissed her softly, tenderly, lowering himself next to her on his elbow as his hand slid down and came to rest on her belly.

"You know the man I've been, and now the man I want to be. What you don't know is why. It's not just you that I want, love. I want it all. The fairy tale. The happily ever after. You can have all that without me. You have parents, a son, a life here. You could have a line of suitors that wrapped around the castle, if you chose to share it with someone else."

Emma reached up, pushing a lock of hair off his forehead. "I don't want someone else."

"Neither do I. And I want this baby. It's part of you and it's part of me and it's entirely wonderful."

Her jaw quivered. "You mean that?"

He smiled down at her. "Use your superpowers, love. I'm telling the truth."

Her eyes searched his. "You're telling the truth."

"Emma, trust me. Trust this." He kissed her, long and lingeringly. "We've always made one hell of a team, love. Why should this be any different?"

She gave him a long, slow kiss of her own. "Are you ready?"

"Who's ever ready to be a parent? But I'll figure it out, love, I promise I will."

She shook her head. "You'll be a terrific father. That wasn't what I was asking."

"Oh," He said, smiling. His eyes widened as he felt her fingers stroking him through his breeches. "Oh!"

He got their clothes off, pulling her onto his lap as he settled himself against the headboard. She let out a sigh as she lowered herself onto him, and with his hand on her hip, he guided her movements. Every brush of his chest against her breasts, every pull of his lips on her neck and shoulders, every thrust of him deep, deep inside her built until the heat consumed them both, leaving them shaking in each other's arms.

Hook pulled her down, settling her next to him as he stroked her from breast to belly, kissing her softly on the head.

"So how did you find out?" Emma asked, finally.

"You're awake?" He tilted his head down to look at her. "I'd thought you were sleeping, love. You need your rest."

"You're dodging the question," She said. "How did you know? I'm barely pregnant."

He took a deep breath. "Your mother's gypsy pendant. It worked on me, and told me the sex of my firstborn child. You were already having some symptoms - or so your mother explained - and then I knew."

"My mother knows?" Emma gnawed her lip a moment. "Okay, tell me."

"You mean, whether it's a boy or a girl?" Hook clarified.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

He tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. "A girl. We're having a little girl, love." Emma's face lit up, and she swallowed hard, blinking back the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"And I promise," He said, tapping the end of her nose with his finger. "No princess gowns."

Emma gave a tiny laugh. "Well...I suppose we could get her one or two. For special occasions."

"Whatever you say, love. Now get some rest."

"You, too." Emma said with a yawn. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Because," She replied with a smirk. "We get to tell my father you knocked me up."

Hook's arm tightened around her and he closed his eyes.

"Bloody hell."


	30. Chapter 30 - Daddy's Little Girl

_**Thirty chapters and we're still rolling! Can you believe it? And here's where I make my secret confession: my goal with this fic is to write a better story than they're going to come back with in March. Time will tell if I'm successful or not (and I really, really hope not). As always, thanks for reading my stories and commenting. You guys are the sauce from which awesome is made. And now, back to our story...**_

* * *

"He did _what_?" David's voice was outraged.

"Will you keep it down?" Snow shushed him. "I just got Leo to sleep again!"

David shook his head, as if to clear it. "Sorry." He sat back against the pillows. "It's just...a bit of a shock."

"You're telling me." Snow let out a little giggle. "You should have seen _his_ face. Completely and utterly...gobsmacked."

David gave a snort. "I can just imagine."

Snow reached out, taking her husband's hand. "He didn't run."

"He knows I would have hunted him down and dragged his ass back."

"That's not what kept him here and you know it," Snow said, laying her head on David's shoulder. "There's more."

"More? What?" David sat up. "She's got twins?"

"Shhh!" Snow shushed him again. "David, please."

"Sorry!" He said sheepishly. "I keep forgetting we have a baby in the room."

"Probably because you didn't spend fourteen hours pushing him out," Snow said with derision. "Here's the thing; I talked to Blue."

"What's Blue go to do with any of this?"

"Emma went to her as soon as she got here. I guess she figured it out and she wanted some confirmation."

David nodded his head. "Well, if anyone would be able to tell..."

"It would be Blue." Snow agreed. "But there's more. She says the baby has..._magic_." She whispered the last word.

David looked confused. "Because Emma is magic?"

Snow's face lit up. "Because the baby - and it's a girl, by the way - is _second generation true love_."

"Second generation?"

"Two generations of true love, Charming." She smiled ear to ear.

"She loves him," David said, it finally having dawned on him.

"And he loves her. Truly."

"Son of a bitch."

"Charming! Language!" Snow looked over at the crib in the corner. "There are children present."

David leaned back again, folding his hands behind his head. "So how long before they finally get around to telling each other, do you think?"

"Oh, it could be ages," Snow mused. "You know how stubborn she is. And he's not one to wear his heart on his sleeve, either."

"He's got another body part calling the shots," David said, sardonically.

Snow punched him lightly in the arm. "Charming, like it or not, he loves your daughter. He brought her back to us. He got her memory back when no one else could. And now, he's going to be the father of our second grandchild."

David got a pained look on his face. "Don't remind me."

"He's family now. And we always help family. What can we do to...y'know...nudge them along?"

David turned, sitting up and shaking his head vehemently. "Oh, no. Snow - you stay out of this. They need to do this on their own."

"Just a _little_ nudge here and there - "

"No." David was adamant. "You're about as subtle as club to the head, and you can't keep a secret to save your life."

Snow's mouth opened and closed again. "That's not nice."

"It's true and you know it." He pulled her close, laying her head on his chest. "I love you, but you need to back off. Let them come to the realization on their own. It'll be more meaningful for them if they do."

Snow settled her head into the crook of her husband's neck. "I suppose so. But it's going to be torture until they figure it out."

"Oh, I don't know." David smiled widely. "I'm planning on having a lot of fun with this."

###

When Hook walked into the hall the following morning, he stood in the doorway, glancing around before he made a beeline over to David.

"Is your wife about?" He asked.

David looked up from his breakfast. "She's out in the courtyard with Leo, why?"

"Emma's not feeling well and - "

"Emma's sick?" David's eyes were alarmed.

"It's nothing serious," Hook said, rubbing his ear uncomfortably. "I just thought - "

"What were you two doing? What made her sick?" David demanded.

"Nothing! I mean - we just - " Hook didn't want to go on - he had promised Emma they'd tell her father together. This was getting bloody awkward.

"I'm sure you'll understand if a father is protective about his little girl." David gave him a stern look.

A crease formed between Hook's eyebrows. "Yes, of course."

"Because little girls grow up and men start looking at them." David added, his eyes holding Hook's.

Hook swallowed hard. "I need to find your wife." He turned abruptly on his heel, and stomped out into the courtyard.

David smiled, and ate another forkful of eggs.

Hook found Snow strolling around the courtyard, with Leo on her shoulder, gnawing a piece of blanket firmly held in his little fist. He was struck again by just how small the baby was.

"Hello Leo," He reached out, rubbing his hand across Leo's head. "Good morning." He smiled at Mary Margaret.

"Good morning, Hook." Mary Margaret gave him a blinding smile. "We're just out for a walk. Where's Emma?"

"She's resting, but she's not feeling well." He lowered his voice to make sure no one heard him. "She spoke with Blue and she's figured it all out. So now that we're all above-board, what can I do to help her?"

"She needs something bland and dry. Like crackers or maybe day-old bread. No butter. And she needs to drink some water. Have a cup waiting for her when she wakes up in the morning."

"Right." Hook nodded, even as he turned to walk away.

"Oh, can you tell my husband that we could use another blanket? He's drooled on this one pretty badly." Snow smiled as she re-adjusted Leo.

"I will. And thank you!" He called over his shoulder. Snow watched him go with a smile pulling at her lips.

"You know, Leo," She said, patting his back. "I think he's going to surprise us all."

Leo burped a watery burp as Hook crossed back into the hall.

"Did you find her?" David called out as he saw Hook return.

"Yes," Hook said, walking over to him. "And she - " He faltered momentarily as he realized that David was sharpening his sword at the breakfast table. "She needs you to bring the baby another blanket."

"Of course. _Anything_ to protect my child," He said, shoving his sword back into its sheath with an audible clack. With a nod to Hook, he strode away.

Hook took in an audible breath, shook his head, and then made his way into the kitchen.

Five minutes later he had some dry, flat, cracker-like bread and pitcher of water on a tray and he pushed his way into their room. Emma was sitting on the bed with a sheet draped haphazardly over her lower body, rubbing her stomach.

"How are you feeling, love?" He asked, putting the tray down on the bedside table. "Your mother said this would help."

Emma glanced over. "They're not exactly saltines, but they'll do." She took a piece of bread off the tray, crunching down on it. "This shouldn't last too long, you know. A couple of weeks, I think. I never had any of this with Henry."

"So only _my_ baby makes you ill?" Hook asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't be like that. I'm a lot older than I was when I had Henry. A _lot_ older. It makes a difference." She made a face as he handed her a cup of water. "Maybe I should be drinking rum, instead. The baby is half-pirate, after all."

"She'll be born with an earring and an eyepatch, no doubt," He said with a smile. "She'll have her sea legs before she even walks on land. We can take her out on the ship and - " His voice trailed off even as his face fell. "Well, there's plenty for her to do around the castle, anyway. Your father can make her a tiny sword to skewer me with."

Emma reached out, taking his hand. "Guess I'll be giving all the baths."

He held up his hook with a smirk. "And changing all the diapers."

"Oh, no!" She retorted. "I've seen how much you can accomplish with just one hand. Don't think you're getting out of everything."

"If you're feeling better, love, I'd be happy to demonstrate everything I can do with one hand." He gave her a devilish grin.

"I actually am feeling better. Like I could eat a horse."

"I didn't see any horses at the breakfast table, but your father was sharpening his sword. Perhaps he could carve one up for you."

"They must be getting ready for the big ambush." Emma said. "We're supposed to set everything in motion sometime this afternoon, aren't we?"

"That's the plan. In the meantime, we need to get you properly fed, love."

She took his offered hand, twining her fingers in his as he pulled her to her feet. "You sure you're ready for this? Facing my Dad?"

"Do we have to tell him today?" Hook gave her such an entreating look, she laughed.

"We'll have to tell him sometime before I start showing." Emma said with a smile. "That'll be a while. Besides, the boobs grow before the belly."

"Really?" That piqued his interest. He pulled her in, kissing her softly. He started to pull back, but she leaned in, sliding her tongue into his mouth and deepening the kiss.

"Thought you were hungry," He murmured against her lips.

"I am." She pulled him hard and he fell into her as they toppled onto the bed.

"Careful, love," He said, raising himself off of her. "Don't be jostling our precious cargo." His hand went protectively to her belly.

"The cargo is more than secure." She pulled his head down, kissing him again, and her fingers began pulling at his shirt. He helped her peel it off and in moments the rest of his clothing hit the floor. He lowered his head, planting hot, soft kisses across the tops of her breasts even as she moved to wrap her legs around him.

"They get bigger, eh?"

"Yep." She moved against him, restlessly, then pulled his head up so she could look him in the face. "All of me is going to get bigger."

"Then I'll just have to take a little longer when I get you naked, love." He kissed her lingeringly. "Make sure I don't miss an inch of it."

He slid deeply into her, and they both forgot about breakfast for awhile.


	31. Chapter 31 - Ambush

"No," Emma said emphatically. "Absolutely not. I'm not going to sit here on my hands while you guys go after King George."

"Yes, you will," Three voices emphatically assured her. Emma glared at her parents and Hook in turn.

"Emma, be reasonable," David said.

"I am being reasonable." Emma threw up her hands. "I'm not some fainting princess or something, here."

"Hey!" Snow said, a bit crossly. "Neither am I. But you need to listen to your father and stay with me and Leo where it's safe."

"She's right, love," Hook said, after a bit of a pause. "Your mother needs to look after the baby, and we can't spare anyone else to guard the two of them. We need you with them."

Emma turned to look at Snow, who nodded her head vigorously in agreement. "Yes, that's right. We need you, Emma."

Emma's eyes narrowed as she looked over at Hook. "Okay, okay," She said with a sigh. "I guess that makes sense."

"Good," David said, turning to Hook. "You're clear on your part?"

"Yes. Everything has been arranged." Hook said, tilting his head toward Granny, who gave David an affirming nod.

"Red?" David asked. "We good to go?" Red gave him a thumbs up.

"It'll be dark in less than an hour," Neal said. "We'd better get moving."

"Regina," David said. "Where do we need to go?"

"On the far side of the courtyard, there's a mismatch in the pattern of the bricks. Push in on that section and the door swings open."

"You're sure about this tunnel?" Grumpy asked belligerently. "I don't want to end up in the middle of a campfire or something."

"I know every secret passage in and out of this castle," Regina assured him, arching a brow. "When you're an evil queen, you always have plenty of escape routes."

David pushed his chair back and got to his feet. "All right, everyone. Let's get this done." The table cleared as everyone headed off to their designated stations. Emma sat for a moment, quietly fuming.

"Emma -"

She rounded on him instantly. "Don't think for a moment that I don't know what you did there. Mary Margaret doesn't need me to protect her. She can drop anybody with that bow of hers."

"It's awfully hard to pull a bow if you're nursing a baby, love." Hook reached out, grasping her shoulder. "And I want you safe as well."

"Don't go getting all territorial on me, now." She warned. "I can take care of myself, you know. I've been doing it my whole life."

"I know that. And I meant no insult." He lowered his voice. "But you're more than just you now. And I'll worry for you both." He leaned in, touching his forehead to hers. "Please, love. I need you safe."

"Am I going to be dealing with this for the next nine months?" She grumbled.

He kissed her softly, then said with a grin, "Hate to tell you, love, but it appears that families worry over each other for life." He glanced ruefully over at David. "Or so I'm led to believe."

Emma went silent, the smart retort she had planned frozen on her lips.

Hook noticed her silence. "What's the matter?"

"I just realized...you've never had a family before, have you?"

He looked away, his jaw tightening.

"Hey," Emma reached up, pushing his hair off his forehead. "It's okay. And you're right. Families worry about each other. So you'll understand if I'm more than a little nervous when you're fighting an army that's sitting on the other side of a moat full of water."

"I'll be careful." He reassured her.

"And so will I." She stretched up, kissing him lightly. "I'll promise you if you promise me."

His arms slid around her. "I won't be taking any unnecessary risks. Not now."

"Hook!" David's voice called out, "We need to get moving." Hook raised a brow.

"I hate it when your father's right." He landed one last peck on Emma's lips, and then he walked over to David's side.

Emma watched him go when Snow sidled up next to her, holding Leo. "You and Hook were having quite the intimate conversation."

"Huh?" Emma tore her eyes away from his retreating back and looked at her mother.

"I was just wondering if he had any special...parting words or anything." Snow smiled encouragingly.

"He said he was going to be careful. Around the water. And just...in general." Emma mumbled, looking toward the door.

"Anything else?"

"Snow!" David's voice rang out again. She rolled her eyes and looked over at her husband.

"Yes?"

"You need to remember to be _quiet." _He said with a tight smile, before he headed out the door.

Emma walked over to the far end of the table, where Henry was hugging Neal one last time.

"C'mon Henry, you're with us," She said.

"You go protect the women for us, Henry," Neal said, smiling. Emma gave him a look.

"Maybe I could swordfight with a baby in one arm, like Grandpa did." His whole face brightened at the thought.

"Let's not have them get that far, okay?" Neal said, ruffling his hair. "And it looks like your Grandma could use a hand carrying all of Leo's gear. Why don't you go be a gallant knight and help her out."

Henry gave his Dad one last hug, and ran off after Snow. Neal stood rubbing his neck as he watched him go. He turned to look at Emma.

"So...you and Hook, huh? It's official."

"Yeah." She looked at the ground. "I meant to come and talk to you, but - "

"Nah, Emma, it's okay." He reached out, taking her hand. "Really. I knew. I've probably known longer than you have."

Emma looked at him with a frown creasing her brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I could see how he looked at you. And I could see how he made you feel."

"You could tell that I _liked_ him?" She asked, sardonically.

Neal chucked her under the chin. "I could tell you felt safe with him."

Emma looked over toward her son, who was shouldering an enormous diaper bag and juggling an armload of toys.

"Is Henry okay with it, do you think?"

Neal looked at her incredulously. "Henry? Are you nuts?"

Emma nodded. "He's angry."

"Em, he's not angry." Neal reassured her. "He told me the day he got here that he thought you two were a done deal. He's just been waiting for you to come around."

"What?"

"Seriously. He's fine with it." He looked down at her. "We're all fine with it. Well, maybe not your Dad, but he'll get over it. Eventually."

"Thanks," She said, smiling.

"You'd better get going," He said, gesturing toward Snow. "Gotta protect a princess."

"And you've got a villain to vanquish."

He smiled, calling back over his shoulder, "Another day in paradise!"

Emma headed over to her Mother's side, grabbing the diaper bag from Henry. "Let's go."

###

David pressed against the stones, watching the door swing open. He pushed aside the cobwebs, and shoved his torch inside to look at the passageway.

"Here's hoping Regina remembered correctly." He gestured the others through. Neal went first, followed by Grumpy, who turned around to voice his complaint.

"I don't like spiders."

David shook his head as the rest of the dwarves pushed Grumpy along. Doc was last, pausing to wait for David, who was looking back toward the hall.

"Go on ahead," David said. "I need to get something and then I'll be right behind you." Doc gave a nod, and David pushed the door shut behind him.

Neal nudged his way through the cobwebs, pushing aside the occasional chunk of rock that had broken off from the walls of the passage. He turned and signaled for quiet, listening intently before he carefully slid aside the covering at the opposite end. He peered out, then turned to signal the others, who crept silently out behind him. They were exactly where Regina said they'd come out from behind a large boulder, barely a stone's throw from George's royal carriage and from the look of it, they were in the process of setting up his tent, just in front of the treeline.

Neal reached behind him, preparing to pull an arrow out of his quiver when a shout went up, and a full contingent of soldiers suddenly stepped out of the trees with their weapons drawn.

"Run!" Neal shouted, but it was too late - another group of soldiers had crawled up from the banks of the moat behind them, and they were surrounded. One of them rushed forward swinging his sword in a wide arc toward Neal's neck.

"No! Tink!" Before the sword could meet it's mark, a bright flash of green exploded before Neal's eyes. The soldier fell in a cloud of fairy dust, but Neal's eyes were on the fairy that hit the ground, because she wasn't moving.

"Well, well, well," King George said, stepping out from behind his carriage. "It was good of you to show us an easier route into the castle. That will save us a great deal of time." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He motioned some of his men through the hidden door, then turned back to address Neal.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got a family reunion to break up."


	32. Chapter 32 - The Battle

"It appears they've all run off, your majesty." The soldier said, standing in the empty courtyard.

"They couldn't have gotten away without us seeing them," King George said angrily. "There was only one passage out, and Regina was kind enough to let us know where it was. They're here. They're just hiding. Find them all."

The soldier bowed and turned to go.

"Wait!" King George's voice bit out. "Assemble your men. I want a thorough, methodical search of the castle. Let them know that when you find the Prince and his family, they are to be brought directly to me."

"Yes, your majesty." The soldier strode off, calling our orders to his men as they lined up in the courtyard.

King George made his way through the courtyard and into the deserted hall. He'd just removed his cloak and slung it across the table when a soldier ran in, somewhat breathless.

"Your majesty! One of the men has apprehended the Prince!"

George whirled to look at the man. "The princess? And the child?"

"No sign of them yet, sire. We're still searching."

George smiled, a calculated, cruel smile. "He'll do for now. Where is he?"

"They found him in the throne room, sire."

George gestured toward the door. "Lead the way."

###

Red peeked over the edge of the parapet at the courtyard below. "It looks like they're all assembled, but where's Tink?"

Blue made a disapproving face. "I'm not sure what's delaying her, but we can't afford to wait." She couldn't risk a glance over the wall – they'd surely see her glow. "Can you see Neal or the dwarves?"

Red looked again quickly. "Yes. They've just brought them through." Red waited, watching intently as Neal raised an arm up in the air to scratch his head.

"That's the signal." She let out a howl, echoing off the walls around them and suddenly the walls burst into motion.

"Archers!" Blue called – "Fire!"

The archers took aim, but instead of arrows, each bow released a small packet of fairy dust which slammed into its target, knocking the soldiers off their feet and into a hard sleep as Neal and the dwarves ducked into a nearby alcove to stay out of the way.

There was chaos in the courtyard for a few moments as Blue flew about, taking care of the stragglers.

As soon as things began to die down, Neal ran back out through the passageway as quickly as possible, pushing his way out and scrambling over the grass to where Tink still laid.

She was still glowing, but it was very faint.

"Tink!" He reached out, cupping her tenderly in his hands. "Oh, God, Tink. C'mon, please…" He looked around frantically. "Blue! Blue! We need you! Blue!"

"I'm here," She said, floating just above them. "It appears that she was struck by the soldier's sword. She's very weak, but I can heal her." Neal set Tink gently on the ground and Blue reached out, extending her wand. Tink began to grow back to her human size, but her glow was still too weak.

"She's not responding like she should," Blue said with concern. "It's like she can't absorb the magic."

Neal dropped down next to Tinkerbell, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Tink! C'mon, Tink, please. I believe in you. You can do it! C'mon, Tink! Hold onto the magic…"

Tink's eyelids fluttered, but she didn't stir, and her glow began to fade again.

"No! Tink, no!" Neal pulled her roughly into his arms. "Stay with me, Tink! I believe in you!" He put his head down to hers and whispered, "I believe in you. I believe in _us_, Tink. Stay with me. We'll find a way." He put his lips on hers, and kissed her softly.

Tink sucked in a large breath, opening her eyes and her glow began to grow until it was nearly blinding. Neal pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"You did it! You're gonna be okay! You're gonna be okay!" He rocked her back and forth, and her arms slid around him to hold him tightly.

She pulled back, looking up at him. "Did you mean that, Bae? What you said?"

He looked over his shoulder at Blue, who was staring at them both with a very alarmed look on her face. Then he looked back down at Tink.

"Yeah. I meant it." He pulled Tink to her feet, and together they faced Blue. "I know you don't think we can be together, but you're wrong." He said to Blue. "Tink's not like other fairies. She's spent more time with humans than any of you, and that makes her case special."

Blue stared at them both for a long, long time. "I didn't heal you, Green. You know that."

"Yes," Tink said, smiling up at Neal. "I know."

"You were healed by a magic far more powerful than anything I carry." She stared at Tink, looking her up and down as if taking her measure. "And it would be awfully foolish of me not to put that to good use in the work we do. Maybe we need a liaison, who understands the human world in ways we cannot."

"I could do that," Tink said, nodding.

"You'll have to give up your wings," Blue said, a bit sadly. "But you'll be able to retain your magic, if you use it wisely."

"Oh, I will! I will!" Tink reassured her. "Thank you, Blue!"

"Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Blue inclined her head at the two of them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back inside." Blue took off, nothing more than a streak in the sky as she headed back over the castle wall.

Tink looked up at Neal. "You said it. You actually did."

"What? That I want you? That I want us?"

"I never thought you would. I've loved you since Neverland, Bae. And then when I saw the man you'd become I started having all these...other feelings that I didn't know what to do with. I thought it was hopeless."

"I've been hopeless before, Tink. I don't feel like going back there. Not when you give me so much to hope for." He pulled her close, kissing her long and deeply. "Now let's get back inside. We've still got a villain to crush."

She kissed him lightly on the end of his nose."Just another day in paradise," She murmured.

###

King George entered the throne room to find David being held by a soldier, his arms pinned behind his back. A second soldier had a wicked looking crossbow trained at his chest. A satchel lay on the floor at his feet.

"What's this?" George asked, with a slow, cold smile. "Did you forget something?"

"We found this in his possession, sire," the soldier holding David replied. "He was trying to put the crown in the satchel when I caught him."

George leaned over, picking the satchel up and peering inside. He pulled the crown out, turning it over in his hand. "Well, you won't be needing this, so it was rather futile to come back for it."

"That's not yours!" David said. "You have no claim here!"

"This land is going to be officially annexed as part of my kingdom. In return, Regina regains her original title as queen, and we have an alliance that's stronger than ever." He looked at David, chuckling. "Did you really think she'd turned over a new leaf?" He walked around David in a slow circle. "That's your problem. You and your true love - you have such an unflinching belief in good over evil." He stopped in front of him, smirking. "But you're looking at it all wrong. It's not good, or evil. It's power versus charity work. And power always wins."

"You're wrong. Love_ is_ power."

"Keep telling yourself that, while you and your true love rot away in a dungeon somewhere. Meanwhile, I'll be raising your child as my own. Grooming him. Teaching him to be just like me. Your brother was _exactly_ who I meant him to be, and your child gives me a fresh chance to start over. I look forward to it." George grinned widely, then opened the satchel and pulled out the rest of the contents.

"A bottle of wine? You came back for a bottle of wine?"

"I don't expect you to understand," David spat. "It's a special bottle. A gift from Prince Thomas and Princess Ella. We were to toast the birth of our first child with it, but we didn't get the chance. Snow and I planned to use it for this child instead."

"How wonderful." Regina's voice came from the doorway. "George, I believe we've found just the vintage to toast our alliance."

"Regina." George gave a slight bow. "You look lovely, as ever." He grasped her hand as she walked over to him.

"Shall we seal our bargain now?" Regina asked with a smile. She made a sweeping gesture with her hand, and two goblets appeared on a low table next to the throne.

"Why don't you regain your seat?" George asked, offering her his hand as he led her over. Regina pushed the train of her gown aside, sitting gracefully down. "The throne becomes you," George said.

"No!" David shouted. "You can't do this! Regina, we trusted you!"

Her smile was cat-like. "Your mistake." She turned to King George. "Now how about that drink?"

"Of course." George poured them both a generous portion, then handed Regina a goblet. "To family," He said, raising his cup to David in a mocking salute. He drank deeply.

And then he hit the floor.

Regina looked down at him with distaste, as Hook and Granny pulled off their concealing helmets. David walked over and nudged George with his boot.

"He's out, all right."

"The sleeping curse never fails," She said with a shrug. "How did you know he'd go for the wine?"

"He was too spiteful not to take the bait." David said. "I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. I know we were going to get him with an arrow, but I couldn't take a chance on one of his men being noble and jumping in front of him or something. This seemed so much more...poetic."

Regina stood up, walking over to David's side and glancing down at George's limp body. "Well, he's going to languish in the netherworld for all eternity. The man doesn't exactly have a line of women waiting to kiss him."

"What do you say, Granny?" Hook said over his shoulder. "D'you fancy a kiss with the old despot?"

"I'll kiss him with the flat side of skillet!" Granny said, shouldering her crossbow. "Where do we dump his body?"

"We'll dress him up and he can lie in state, somewhere in a big, cold, marble building at the far end of the kingdom. " David replied. "He can serve as a reminder of what we never want to go back to."

"C'mon, Regina," Granny said,heading for the door. "I've got an apple pie with our names on it."

"Sounds delightful." Regina said, following her out with a smile.

"If you don't mind," Hook said with an apologetic smile, "I'll take my leave to collect your family."

David smiled. "Be sure and thank the villagers for hiding our people, will you?" Hook gave him a nod, and turned to go.

"And Hook?"

David rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

"You're family, too, now. Just for the record."

Hook look startled, then his shoulders dropped.

"Your wife told you," He guessed.

"Of course she did," David said. "You had to have seen that one coming."

"We were going to inform you soon enough."

David held up his hand. "It's okay, Hook." He gave another sigh. "It seems like I haven't had enough time to be her father, but really, that job never stops. Not even when there's someone else looking out for her."

Hook nodded. "I realize that, mate."

"And as a prospective father yourself, I'm sure you'll understand me when I say simply this: take care of my girl. Please."

"You know what I'd give for her," Hook answered. "For them both."

David looked at him thoughtfully. "I do, Hook. Does she?"

Hook had no answer, so he looked down at the floor.

"Come on," David put a hand out, grasping Hook's shoulder. "Let me buy you a drink...mate."


	33. Chapter 33 - The Secret

Regina and Granny were just finishing their pie when Emma made it back into the hall with Henry, Snow and Leo in tow.

"So everything went as planned, I take it?" Emma sat down next to Regina as Granny served her up a slice of pie.

"George took the bait and he's now officially in dreamland," Regina said. "Your father set him up nicely."

"With a little help from a formerly evil queen," Emma said with a nod to Regina. "Give yourself some credit."

"Yeah, Mom," Henry said, sliding in on the other side of Regina. "Give yourself some credit. Your plan was brilliant."

"And that's how it's done, Henry," Regina said, pushing a slice of pie in his direction. "You use their own weaknesses against them. George always wanted more of everything, and he could never understand anyone who didn't want the same."

"I can't believe he's finally out of the picture," Snow said, shifting Leo to her shoulder. "He's been such a pain for so long – how will we ever get by without him?"

"I think I can find some other way to fill up my time," David answered, coming up behind her. He gave Snow a kiss and then reached out, taking Leo from her shoulder. "I've got a boy to raise, after all." He buried his face in Leo's neck, making a smacking sound with his lips as the baby cooed and gurgled. When he pulled back, Leo had such a confused look on his face, the whole table erupted in laughter.

"Well, look who's here," Granny said with a grin. "Didn't think he'd stay away too long."

Everyone turned to see Graham enter the hall. His eyes immediately went to Emma and a smile lit up his face.

"Hey Graham!" Henry called out.

"Graham – thought you were with Anton on the beanstalk?" David said.

"I was." Graham said. "He needs more gardening supplies and he didn't want to leave the beans – they're at a critical point." He turned to his attention to Emma again. "Emma. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Emma said, acutely conscious of Hook, standing just behind Graham and looking like he was ready to gut him. "Grab some pie before it's gone."

"Thank you. I am hungry." He pulled up a chair next to Emma. "So it appears King George's forces have all been routed."

"Yes, between the extra help from Gawain and his men and the fact that their King is out of commission, we got through with next to no bloodshed." David said, patting his son as he laid against his shoulder.

"So now all you have to do is find the witch," Graham remarked, reaching for the last slice of pie.

"I take it she didn't pay you and Anton a visit?" Hook asked.

"Not yet," Graham said. "I'll be on my way at first light just in case."

"Red should be back as soon as she's gotten everyone in from the village," Granny said, looking at Graham over the top of her glasses. "In case you're interested."

Graham gave her an awkward nod, and went back to his pie. He stole another glance at Emma.

"Are you ready to retire, love?" Hook put his hand casually on Emma's neck. The look she gave him said she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Why, are you tired after running down the bad guy?"

"Aren't you?"

Emma decided to take pity on him. "I was going to pay a visit to Regina's vault, but I suppose it can wait a while longer."

"What do you need from the vault?" David asked.

"The spare crystal ball," Emma replied. "Regina has one and we can't risk it falling into the wrong hands. _Green_ hands."

"I can take you there in the morning. It's waited this long." She looked up at Hook and cracked a half-smile. "It can wait another night. If you're…tired."

"Can I go along?" Henry asked. "In the morning? I want to see you use Excalibur."

Emma pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. "It's pretty impressive."

"That it is," Hook agreed. "I've never seen it's like, Henry. And your mother is bloody fearsome with it."

"Cool!" Henry finished off the last of his pie. "Mom, can I get my stuff out of your room now?"

"Stuff?"

"Grandpa gave me my own suite. With a _turret_."

Emma looked over at David, who gave her a good-natured shrug. "He wanted a turret."

"Sure," She said. "Go get your stuff." She pushed her chair back from the table as Hook took her hand, helping her up. She smiled up at him.

"Well, I guess that settles it," She said wryly. "I'm tired."

Hook leaned in very close, whispering in her ear. "Soon, love."

###

Hook woke from the dream with his heart pounding, gasping aloud and fighting his panic even as the dread filled him from the inside, spilling over until tears burned his eyelids.

He turned his head and took a deep, shuddering breath when he saw Emma sleeping peacefully beside him, her glorious hair spread across the pillow.

The dream came back to him in pieces, and the final image remained even when he clenched his eyes tightly shut. Emma, her eyes holding his even as he watched the light go out of them. Emma, lying still and unmoving in his arms.

And the helplessness rose in him again, ripping through him, consuming him as he knew there was no changing it.

He reached over, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her and feeling her warmth against him, taking comfort in the slight sound she made as he moved her and the feel of her breath on his arm where her head lay pillowed.

He buried his face in her hair, kissing her neck over and over as he tried to relax and let the dream go. It was just a dream. Only a dream. And Emma was warm and safe in his arms.

His hand drifted down, covering her belly. He was stroking her softly when one of her hands closed over his.

"Hey." She said it sleepily, and it made him hold her even tighter.

"Whoa," she mumbled groggily. "Ease up, there. I can't breathe."

"Sorry, love."

"Hey," She said, coming more awake. "You're shaking." She turned in his arms and she could just make out his face in the moonlight coming in through the window. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You okay?"

He nodded, but it took him a moment before he found his voice. "It was just a dream, love. I'm sorry I woke you."

She moved in closer, putting her cheek against his chest. He pulled her in tighter, and Emma could feel the tension radiating through his body.

"Killian."

He shook his head, but didn't say anything. His grip didn't loosen, either.

"Killian, what's going on?" Emma put her hand on his face, stroking his cheek. She took in a breath when she realized her fingers came away wet.

"Tell me," She whispered. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that."

He took in a deep, shuddering breath, and she could see how hard he was fighting with whatever was inside him. His voice was rough when he finally spoke.

"You asked me if I'd ever had a family. I did."

She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. The kindness in her eyes was nearly Hook's undoing. Somehow, he found his voice again, though it was barely above a whisper.

"You know that I lost Milah, long ago. But I never told you the rest." He took another breath in. "Milah was carrying my child when she died."

Emma's mouth dropped open and her eyes pooled with tears at the sheer agony of those words.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, Killian..." She ran her fingers over his face, through his hair, pulling him close and holding him as tightly as he was holding her.

"We'd only just found out," He said softly. "I'd teased her for days about her seasickness, told her she was losing her sea legs. If she suspected, she didn't tell me. We made port just to get her to a doctor because I was getting concerned. He was kind enough to let us know she was with child. That evening, Milah decided to turn in early, and I went out and had a celebratory drink with my men - though I hadn't told them what for. That's when the Dark One found us."

"I'm so sorry," Emma said, completely at a loss. Tears streaked her cheeks at the pain in his eyes and his voice.

"If I hadn't gone with them that night...if I'd stayed with her -" His jaw tightened. "I should have stayed with her. He wouldn't have found us if I hadn't gone to the tavern that night."

"You don't know that," Emma said, shaking her head. "If you were in the same town, he'd have found you eventually. You know how he was."

"And if I hadn't gotten her with child, we wouldn't have been in port at all. And she wouldn't have died." The self-torture in his voice was more than evident, and it hit Emma like a fist in her stomach.

"Listen to me," She held his face in her hands, looking into his eyes. "You can't carry that. It's too much to bear. You can sit and wonder 'what if' until the world stops turning, and it won't change the fact that it happened."

He said nothing, swallowing hard.

"Killian," She said, kissing him gently. "You have a family _now_. You have me and our daughter and my parents and Henry and Leo and all of us. You don't have to carry any of this alone. Not anymore."

He held her tightly, saying her name over and over as centuries of grief and pain washed through him. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve a second chance like her. He almost felt guilty for feeling as though he had a right to any kind of absolution, but she was here, and she was his, and he had a family now.

He had a family, and he was full of a joy so fierce, he thought he might burn alive from the sheer force of it. She pulled him to her, kissing him lingeringly. Then she welcomed him into her warmth, moving with him as though they were two parts of the same whole, arching beneath him and igniting every inch of him until they both shattered apart even as they clung together.

He rolled with her, pulling her head down to his chest, holding her against him as his heart still thundered with everything she made him feel.

"I'll keep you safe, Emma. I'll keep you both safe. I swear to you, I will."

She tilted her head up to look at him. "And I'll do the same for you. Because that's what family does."

He kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep, love."

Emma's eyes closed, and he felt her body relaxing against him. He lay awake in the dark for a long, long while, his feelings all a jumble, but a good one.

And when he finally closed his eyes, he didn't see the smile on Emma's face, or realize she'd heard the words he'd just whispered to her.


	34. Chapter 34 - The Surprise

**_Do you know what happens when your fearless author gets snowed in? You get two updates in one day! Hope you enjoyed Chapters 32 and 33 - I must confess that the secret Hook revealed practically ripped my heart from my chest when I first considered it, which, of course, meant I had to write it in. Shall we form a line to comfort him? We'll probably have to do it by lottery!_**

**_But enough of my evil plot devices. Back to our story..._**

* * *

Emma was late to breakfast the following morning due to a certain pirate with a chest that she was helpless to resist. Said pirate was now determined that she was going to eat even though she'd much rather spend a little more time alone with him.

Truthfully, she'd like to be away with him somewhere, just the two of them. After what he'd shared the night before, she wanted to keep him to herself for awhile. Protect him. She knew he'd bristle at the thought, but it was true. His heart needed protecting, and dammit, she was the savior and this was one time where she was determined to do her job.

And maybe, just maybe, she could work up the nerve to actually say it.

Or she could do what he did, and whisper it in the dark. Leave it to a pirate to find a clever way around. She only wished she'd thought of it first.

She needed a little while to figure this out. To sort things through. To be ready, because she didn't feel ready.

"What can I get for you, love?"

She looked up at him as he pulled her chair out for her. "I really want a plate of french fries, but I'll settle for whatever they've got."

"I made muffins," Granny said. "That's if Graham here left you any."

"They're delicious," He said. "Try one." He held one out to Emma, but before she could reach for it, Hook took it out of Graham's hand.

"Thanks, mate." He gave Graham a smile that was far from friendly. Emma pinched his leg to let him know he was being juvenile.

"Where's Henry?" She asked, looking around.

"He and his Grandfather are practicing their swordfighting," Snow said. "I think Henry's still a little angry that we didn't let him fight last night."

"Yeah, well, he was convinced I'd let him swing Excalibur and it really burst his bubble when I told him it'd burn him to a crisp," Emma said wryly. "I told him to stick with the wooden swords for now."

"Oh." Snow looked down.

"What?" Emma said, narrowing her eyes.

Snow looked at her wide-eyed. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Mary Margaret, you're lying to me." Emma said. "I can tell."

Snow let out a gust of air. "Oh, okay. I'll tell you. Charming had a real sword commissioned for Henry. It arrived this morning and he wanted to try it out."

"He what?" Emma shrieked.

"It's not full-sized or anything," Snow reassured her. "It's not even that sharp. And they're being careful."

"He could have consulted me, you know." Emma was good and mad.

"You weren't supposed to know," Snow said apologetically. "Not yet, anyway. Henry wanted to learn some moves and then show you himself that he could handle it."

Emma looked up at Hook. "Are you hearing this? He's thirteen years old! How old were you when you got your first sword?"

Hook raised his brows. "I believe I was ten, if memory serves."

"Ten." Emma's face was stony.

"And I would have had one sooner, but my brother thought I was too undisciplined." He shrugged. "Sorry, love."

"If he gets one ugly scar or loses a single body part, I'm going to use that sword on my own father." Emma said, biting into a muffin. She looked across at Graham. "Thought you'd be gone by now," She said.

He smiled at her, finishing off the last of his muffin. "I was waiting for you. Anton sent a present for you and Snow. He had me plant it out in the orchard. I was going to take you to it on my way out." He looked over at Snow. "That is, if the baby is ready for a walk."

"You know, I believe he could use some fresh air," Snow said, with a smile.

"I'll just grab another muffin, then," Emma said, grabbing one out of the basket on the table. She looked over at Hook, who had just slid into a chair next to her. "You want to come along?"

Graham turned to look at Hook as well. "I'd have thought you'd be down at the dock," he said. "After what they did to your ship."

"My ship?" Hook said with alarm. "What's happened to my ship?"

"King George had his men aboard last night. It looked like they'd started a fire on the deck." Graham hastened to reassure him. "They must've put it out, or we'd have surely seen the flames from here."

Hook pushed his chair back and stood up. "I need to get down there."

"To the dock? Are you nuts?" Emma grabbed his arm. "I'm coming with you."

"Emma," Graham said apologetically, "I need to get moving, and the docks are the opposite direction from the orchard."

"Go ahead," Hook said to her. "I'll ask David and Henry to come with me. Henry knows the ship quite well. He'll know if items are missing or disturbed. And David can survey the damages."

"And you'll stay on the dock." It wasn't a question. Emma's tone was implacable.

"Yes." His jaw flexed and he brought his hook down hard on the table. "Damn. My ship!"

"Maybe we can talk to Charming about stationing someone on board. As a guard detail or something," Snow added, helpfully.

Hook nodded, but it was written plainly on his face how badly he wanted to be on board himself. Emma felt another twinge of guilt for all he'd given up.

"Are you ready, ladies?" Graham asked. He extended a hand, helping Snow to her feet, then turned to do the same for Emma. She glanced at his hand, then reached out and grabbed Hook's hand instead, startling him out of his thoughts. He helped her out of her chair with a sideways glance at Graham, and she surprised him further by twining her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss right there in front of everyone.

"We won't be gone long. And then I'll come find you."

He gave her a crooked smile. "I'll be fine, love."

"Remember, you're not taking any chances," She reminded him. "You let David and Henry do it all."

"I promise." He leaned down, giving her a quick kiss of his own, and then he made his way out into the courtyard where David and Henry were hacking away at each other.

"Sorry to interrupt," He said. "Particularly when Henry is getting the better of you." He smiled at Henry, then looked over at David. "I've been informed that George's men were aboard my ship last night and may have even started a fire. I need someone who can check the ship for damage."

"Of course," David said.

"Can I come?" Henry was sheathing his sword and practicing pulling it out, over and over.

"I'd appreciate that, Henry. You've been playing aboard it so much, you probably know it as well as I do. If you could give it a quick inventory, to make sure it hasn't been looted, it would be a tremendous help."

"I'll lead the way!" Henry pulled his sword again, charging out of the courtyard and onto the road that led through the market and down to the docks. David gave a good-natured shrug and turned to follow him as Hook fell into step next to him.

"Just a word of warning, mate," Hook said. "Your daughter was threatening to skewer you with your Grandson's sword if he gets so much as a scratch on him while using it."

David's head swiveled to look at him. "Now how in the hell did she figure out -" Hook raised his brows and David rolled his eyes. "Snow."

"She's not much on keeping confidences."

"We really need to work on that." David said, stomping down the path. They passed by a fruit vendor, and were pushing their way through the crowd in front of his stall when David saw a distinctive cloak.

"Red!"

"David! Hook!" She walked over to them, carrying a large basket of apples. "For Granny," She said, holding the basket up. "She needs to bake more pies, or so she tells me."

David pointed back toward the castle. "If you want to catch Graham before he leaves, he's walking Emma, Snow and the baby out to the orchard. Something about a gift from Anton."

Red looked confused. "Graham? What do you mean?"

"He was taking them by on his way out," Hook added helpfully.

"Wait." Red said, still confused. "Graham - our Graham - is _here_? When did he get here?"

"Last night," David supplied. "Right after we were done with King George and his army."

"That's not possible," Red said.

"What?" Now it was David's turn to be confused.

"Graham is with Anton."

"He came back. Anton needed supplies." David said.

"No, he didn't. He's with Anton. I know he is." She lowered her eyes, blushing. "I was with Graham last night. All night. I didn't run home until just before dawn."

"Then how is he sitting in my hall?" David asked warily.

Hook's jaw tightened. "He's not."

He whirled around, running back toward the castle as fast as he could, with David and Red right behind him.


	35. Chapter 35 - Sacrifice

Graham reached down, hoisting a satchel over his shoulder. He looked at little Leo in Snow's arms.

"He's a fine boy, Snow." He smiled down at the baby. "There is a bit of a breeze outside - you might want another blanket for him."

"Good idea." Snow passed the baby over to Emma. "I'll just be a minute," She said brightly.

Emma tickled Leo under the chin as he grabbed a handful of her hair and attempted to gum it.

"So how are the beans coming along?"

"Anton says they should be ready soon." Graham looked at the doorway, then glanced around the hall, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I know you need to get out of here. Sorry I kept you." Emma apologized.

"It's all right. I expect you were busy." He smiled widely. A little too widely. In fact, it sort of creeped Emma out.

"Yeah," She said, with an uncertain smile. She looked toward the stairwell. "I wonder if Mary Margaret needs some help."

"Perhaps she does." Graham said. "Do you want to go and check on her? I can hold the baby."

"No, that's okay, I'll take him with me." She hoisted Leo up onto her shoulder. "He probably should get a diaper change before he goes, anyway. Be right back."

Emma made it up the stairs and knocked on the door of her parent's suite. She waited a moment, but Snow didn't answer.

"Mary Margaret? You in there?" She carefully pushed open the door only to see Snow laying motionless on the floor. Emma rushed to her side. She was breathing, but unconscious.

"Mary Margaret!" She reached out to carefully place Leo on the floor, but as her arm extended it was suddenly yanked forward, throwing her badly off balance. Leo was pulled from her hands by Graham, who locked some sort of golden manacle around her wrists.

"Graham! What - " She didn't even get a chance to finish. Graham had dissolved before her eyes in a wash of green smoke, and Evanora the witch stood in his place, cradling Leo on her arms.

"There now, my pretty," She said with a wide smile. "Those cuffs will contain your magic, and allow me to direct you a little more easily." She pointed a finger at the wall and Emma found her pushed into it with enough force to rock her head on her shoulders. She was frozen against it, unable to move.

"What did you do to her?"

"Just a simple confinement spell." Evanora gave a delicate shrug. "It'll keep anything in this room. Any person. Any object. Any sound. And the enchantment won't break until I leave."

"You're not taking that baby," Emma said fiercely.

"Oh, but you're right, lovey. I won't need him anymore once I've drained him and stored his life force in this," She reached into her bag and pulled out a crystal ball.

"Regina's crystal ball," Emma said with dawning horror. "What did you do to her?"

"Regina's downfall always was a pretty face. When her former huntsman told her he was to bring you the crystal ball from her vault, she didn't question it - until it was too late." She rolled her eyes at the look on Emma's face. "Oh, she'll survive. A simple blow to the head is all. She can see magic coming, so I had to go a more traditional route."

Emma could hear shouting from below and she screamed at the top of her lungs "Here! We're in here!"

The witch merely smiled. "Scream all you like, my pretty. They can't hear you. The spell sees to that. I imagine they're all running for the orchards right now - and they are quite extensive. By the time they've searched there, I'll be done with him," She gestured to the baby. "And you and I will be on our way."

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you." Emma bit out.

"Yes, you are. I can make you." She pointed down at the manacles. "And your shackles will stay on until that baby of yours is born, an event I am looking forward to with great relish. As sweet as this baby is -" She took a deep sniff of Leo - "To compare him to your child is like comparing water to wine." Evanora walked over toward the bed, laying Leo carefully in the center. "The product of true love is a powerful thing, but the product of two generations of true love...mmmmmm." She inhaled deeply again. "That should sustain me indefinitely."

Emma took a deep, gulping breath. There was no way this witch was sucking the life out of Leo, and there was no way the bitch was getting her clammy green hands on _her_ baby. She thought frantically, trying to come up with a way to stop her, pulling so hard on the manacles, she felt her flesh rip and the blood begin to trickle down her hands.

Evanora caressed the crystal ball with one bony hand, slowly extending the other toward Leo, who was oblivious and playing with his own toes in the middle of the bed.

"Noooooo!" Emma screamed, pulling again in a frenzy against her bonds.

"Grandpa?"

They both turned as the door opened suddenly and Henry entered the room.

"Henry! Duck!" Emma shouted, as the witch tossed a fireball in his direction. He ducked and rolled, coming up on the other side of a storage chest.

"You can't leave, Henry" Emma screamed. "It'll knock you out!"

"He's got nowhere to run," The witch said with a laugh. "Do you, pretty boy?" She lobbed another fireball in Henry's direction, closing in on him as Emma fought again to free herself. Suddenly, Henry made a dash for the corner of the room, and Emma realized what he was going for a second too late. She'd brought Excalibur to David for safekeeping, afraid that Henry would be tempted seeing it in her room. It was in its scabbard, propped in the corner, and Henry was reaching for it.

"Henry - NO!"

Evanora whirled and threw a fireball straight at Henry's back just as his hand closed over the hilt and pulled. Suddenly, the sword glowed with a brilliance that blinded everyone in the room. When the spots cleared from Emma's eyes, she saw Henry, standing with the sword raised in front of him, and it glowed like a supernova in his hand.

"Get away from my family!" He shouted. The witch threw another fireball, and he deflected it easily, backing over toward Emma.

"Silly boy," Evanora said, eyeing the blade nervously. "So you've been found worthy. That hardly means you can wield a sword." She flung her arm out, channeling what looked like electricity bolts straight at him in rapid succession. Once again, Henry parried each one, the blade seeming to sing in his hand, moving impossibly fast. Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing - she'd held that sword. She knew how heavy it was. Henry used the blade like it was an extension of his body, moving, slashing, shifting. all while positioning himself in front of Emma.

"Enough!" The witch said, angrily. "I don't have time for this! You're not who I came for!"

She turned toward the bed throwing everything she had at the now-crying baby upon it, and a split-second later, Henry was between her and Leo, swinging Excalibur in an arc that captured her power, then he thrust the blade back at her, redirecting it all and slamming her into the wall with the force of it. She hit the ground and then sprang up, grabbing the crystal ball and running for the broom that was propped against the balcony door. She was through it a second later.

Henry gave chase, but she leaped off the balcony and onto the broom, cradling the crystal ball to her chest. "I'll be back for her! I'll be back for them both!" She screamed at Henry.

"Emma!" Hook's voice echoed from down below the balcony. He and David had been on their way into the castle, after searching the orchard in vain.

The witch looked down at the two of them, laughing madly. "And you, my pretty one -" She called down to Hook. "You can hide her like her mother in a dog-infested hole, but I'll find her. I'll find them _both_." She caressed the crystal ball. "I can find them anywhere now!" She turned to fly off, but swooped down badly, before righting herself and flying out across the parapets. She must have been drained by the battle, because she wasn't traveling very fast and was wobbling because of it.

"She's getting away!" Hook shouted, running into the castle. David was right behind him.

A few moments later, they were both through the doorway. David scooped Leo up off the bed, soothing him as he knelt next to Snow, who was groaning and showing signs of coming around. Hook made his way over to Emma.

"Are you all right," He asked, running his hand up and down her arm before pulling against the manacles. "They won't budge."

"They're enchanted," Emma said, finally able to get away from the wall. She looked over toward the balcony.

"Henry!"

He stepped into the room, Excalibur at his side, grinning widely. David glanced away from Snow, staring at his grandson with his mouth wide open.

"You're holding Excalibur!" He sputtered.

"Yeah!" Said Henry.

"It's glowing!"

"Yeah! Isn't it cool!" Henry swung it a couple of times, and it still looked like it was effortless to him. Emma motioned him over with her bound wrists.

"Henry, do you think you can break these?"

Hook's hand shot out, covering hers. "Are you mad? He'll cut your hands off."

"No, he won't. You didn't see what I just saw." She looked up at Hook. "Trust me."

She held her hands out to Henry, and he pulled Excalibur back, bringing it down hard on the exact center of the manacles. They exploded off Emma's wrists, practically disintegrating.

"Easy as pie!" He swung the sword again. "I'm going to go show Granny!" Henry took off out the doorway at a dead run, whirling the blade around him.

David helped Snow sit up, leaning her head against his shoulder while Hook examined Emma's bloody wrists.

"We have to stop her!" Emma said to Hook. "She wants the baby."

"Leo's safe," David told her, holding his son tight to his body. "She can't take him now."

"She'll come back. And it's not just Leo she wants." She looked up at Hook with frightened eyes. "She wants _our_ baby, Killian."

"What?" His eyes went wide, filled with an impossible dread.

"She wants our baby even more than Leo, and she won't stop until she gets her."

Hook's jaw tightened, and he looked out the balcony doors.

"Stay with your father," He said, and then he kissed her, hard. He turned and ran for the door.

"Wait!" She looked at David. "Where's he going?"

"I don't know," David responded. "Can you help me?" He held Leo out to her. "I need to get her to the bed."

Emma rushed over, taking Leo in her arms and kissing his head again and again. "It's okay. We're okay. We're gonna be okay."

"Emma." Snow's voice was weak, but clear. "The baby..."

"Leo's fine. I've got him. The witch is on the run." Emma reassured her.

"You just rest," David said.

"You found us," Snow smiled.

David shook his head. "Nope. This time the honor goes to Henry, who, it turns out, can swing Excalibur like a badass."

"Leo.." Snow reached out, and Emma carefully placed the baby in her arms and turned to David.

"We need to find Regina. The witch knocked her out somewhere inside her vault." She headed for the door and was just through it when Henry intersected her.

"Mom! You have to stop him!"

Emma didn't have to ask who. "Where is he, Henry?"

"He's running toward the dock. He says he's going to chase her in his ship."

"He can't do that!" David shouted.

"He says it's the fastest thing in all the realms. The only way to catch her."

"What the hell is he thinking?" Emma said frantically. "He can't get on that ship!" She took off running.

"Henry, stay with your Grandmother," David was right behind her.

Emma ran with everything she had, but it was no good. They'd just cleared the edge of the market when she saw him running up the dock, carrying his satchel.

"Killian! NO!"

Her screams didn't even slow him as he ran up the gangplank and leaped onto his ship.


	36. Chapter 36 - Aloft

"What the hell is he doing?" Charming shouted as he ran next to Emma.

"I don't know!" She had just jumped onto the dock when she saw Hook wind up his arm and throw something as hard as he could into the main sail.

"Hook! Get off of there!" She screamed, breathing hard as she pushed herself faster.

"Emma!" David shouted from right behind her. "Look!" He pointed up toward the sail, which was shimmering and billowing in the breeze. The air sparkled all around it, streaking down toward the deck.

"Fairy dust!" David said. "He hit the sail with fairy dust!"

The ship began to rock vigorously from side to side, and Hook was holding the wheel, trying his best to keep it steady.

"The curse! Emma screamed. "It's rocking the boat!"

She'd reached the foot of the gangplank, but the ship was pitching so violently she couldn't jump aboard. Just as she was about to attempt it anyway, the bow rose up out of the water, and with an enormous shudder the ship took off, streaking into the sky.

"He's going after her!" David shouted. He turned to Emma. "He's right - she'll never outrun that ship. The Jolly Roger is known for being the fastest thing out there."

Emma dropped down, putting her hands on her knees and breathing hard. "Oh my God. He's such an idiot!"

David put a hand in the middle of her back as he got his own breath back. "He'll come back, Emma."

"Yeah," She said, still panting. "And I'm going to kill him when he does."

###

Hook brought the ship around, scanning the horizon until he finally saw her - she was flying low, just above the rooftops of the village, heading for the mountains in the distance. He pulled the ship sharply to port, feeling the wind catch the sails as he closed on her.

She must've seen his shadow as it streaked across the ground below them because she turned sharply and he lost precious seconds correcting to follow her. She reached into her robes, pulling out the crystal ball. Hook saw the sunlight glinting off of it and he kept his eyes on it as he leaned across, readying the closest harpoon. If he could get her away from that ball, she couldn't regenerate her powers.

He was gaining on her again, and within a matter of seconds he'd be within firing range. He started to pull up beside her when suddenly the air exploded around him in a flurry of beating wings and screeching fur. He kept his hook on the wheel and managed to draw his cutlass even as he chased her back toward the castle, slashing and hacking as the monkeys dove at him again and again, tearing at his clothes and hair. He killed two while the ship dipped and rolled, but he managed to keep ahold of the wheel and stay with her.

Emma and David were watching from the dock, pointing and shouting, even as people from the castle started lining the parapets to watch the battle. The witch streaked back over the wall, dodging two arrows let loose in rapid succession. David thrust a fist in the air.

"Go Snow!"

She was just visible on the parapet, and as the ship passed over, three of the monkeys dropped from the sky - two felled by arrows from her bow and one taken out by Granny with her crossbow.

The witch had the wind at her back now, streaking out past the docks and over the water and Hook was seconds behind her and gaining. He tied the wheel off with the strap of his sword belt, then made his way to the mast, letting out the lashings to give more wind to the sails. He grabbed the harpoon, taking aim and letting it fly.

The point hit the stick of her broom, knocking her badly off balance and putting her into a spin. Hook reeled it in, hoping to pull her off, but the harpoon dislodged as she spun, falling uselessly down against the side of the ship.

The witch was regaining control, slowing herself and trying to correct her course to take her back over the land again. Hook unlatched the wheel, spinning it sharply to starboard and coming up alongside her.

"You'll never win this!" She shrieked. "I'll be back, and I'll tear your happy ending right out of your arms!"

"But that's your grand mistake," He shouted back. "I'm a villain! I don't get a happy ending!"

And with that, he leapt off the side of the ship, slamming into her and throwing her off the broom. The crystal ball hit the water first, and then she went down, clawing and shrieking in agony as the water melted her skin and bones into nothing.

Hook gripped the broom, pulling it around and pushing it back toward the Jolly Roger, but it was dropping without the witch's magic to keep it flying. He threw himself as hard as he could toward the ship, his hook scraping a furrow into the side of it as he slid down, down, down toward the water.

Just as he felt the curve of the keel begin to fall away, his hand found the rope for the harpoon and he grabbed it tight, feeling it burn into the flesh of his palm. He hit the underside of the ship hard, but held fast, slamming his hook into the wood and gouging a hold over and over as he pulled himself painstakingly along the rope. At last, he managed to get his hook over the rail and pulled himself onto the deck, gasping with exertion and cradling his bloody hand.

He pulled himself to his knees, then to his feet, making his way to the wheel deck and wiping the perspiration from his eyes.

"It's a bloody good thing I'm not a villain anymore." He muttered. He looked out over the water, and turned the ship to port.

###

Emma watched in agony, falling to her knees as Hook dove off the ship, her hands clapped over her mouth as she watched him battle his way back aboard, rocking back and forth with relief when she saw him finally stand, taking the wheel.

David sank down to the dock next to her, holding her tight.

"He's all right, Emma. He's all right." He rubbed her back repeating it over and over for her.

"Oh God," She sobbed. "He could have been killed. I almost lost him!"

David gripped her upper arms, turning her to face him. "But you didn't, Emma." He put his hand on the back of her head. "And don't you think it's time you let him know what he means to you?"

Emma couldn't speak. She settled for a nod, instead. David was right. It was time to say the words. She took his hand as he helped her to her feet, walking down the dock to wait for Hook. She put a hand over her eyes to get a better look at the ship as it made its way in, but in a heartbeat her relief turned cold, like a frozen hand gripping her belly.

"He's too low," She whispered. She turned her panicked eyes to David. "He's too low!"

David looked up in alarm and saw that Emma was right. The fairy dust was wearing off, and the ship was dropping. At this rate, he'd be landing a few hundred yards from the dock. He'd be on the water.

"No!" Emma's voice was muffled by the splash the ship made when it hit, and she screamed again as Hook lost his footing, slamming into the railing and nearly going over. He managed to hold on, but within seconds the water around the ship turned rough, pitching and rolling the ship as he was thrown from side to side.

Dozens of tails appeared in the water, slapping and churning it all around as the ship began to spin. Hook grabbed onto one of the lashings, wrapping his arm around it, fighting to stay with it even as giant waves began to swamp the deck, trying to pull him over the rail.

Emma didn't think, she just ran, and with one huge leap, she landed in the water and started to swim as hard as she could, straight for the maelstrom, ignoring David as he screamed her name and started after her.

She dove under as a giant wave crashed toward her, her eyes adjusting to the dimness of the water. She could see the mermaids - and there were hundreds of them. She surfaced again, taking in a great gulp of air as she swam with everything she had, getting pushed sideways by the current and fighting to get closer. She'd almost made the edge of the vortex surrounding the ship when the waves escalated, slamming her, bringing her to the surface coughing and choking and gasping for air. She heard him shout her name and a few moments later, she felt his arm go around her as he dragged her toward the ship.

"You've got to get on board!" He screamed, coughing as the waves slammed into them both. "It's me they want!"

"No!"

"Yes!" They both went under again, and she felt him beneath her, pushing her toward the surface. She reached down, grabbing him by the hair and bringing him up with her.

"Get to the ship!" He coughed, gasping. He pushed her toward it as hard as he could, but she refused to let go of her grip on his hair. She pulled him in close, screaming in his face.

"You listen to me! I'm saving your life!"

"No!"

"You damn, stupid pirate! I love you!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him, hard.

It was like someone flipped a switch. The sea calmed instantly, and they clung to each other, still gasping, still bringing up water. They finally managed to kick back over toward the ship, only to find David there already, lowering a rope for them and hoisting them up. When he finally pulled them over the rail, all three of them laid on the deck, coughing and choking the last of the seawater from their lungs.

David rolled over, clapping Emma on the back as she dragged herself to her knees. "You did it, Emma! You broke the curse!" He got to his feet, extending a hand to Hook and helping him up.

"You okay?" David asked.

Hook nodded, still catching his breath. He reached down and pulled Emma up into his arms, holding her tightly, his hand tangled in her wet hair.

"I guess I'll wait till later to ask you if you're glad to be back on the water again," David said wryly.

"Right now, I'd be happy with some dry clothing," Hook replied, burying his face in Emma's neck.

Emma held him tight, refusing to let go. Finally, she pulled back, pushing a wet strand of hair off his forehead.

She gave him a smile full of promise. "I could go for a nice soft bed."


	37. Chapter 37 - Promises

"You fought the witch with Excalibur?" Neal asked Henry again, still not believing what he was hearing.

"You should have seen him," Emma said. "He was swinging that thing like a pro. I have never seen anyone _move_ like that."

"I'm sorry I missed it," Neal said. "Tink and I thought it'd be safe to get away for awhile." He reached over, squeezing her hand. "I had no idea the witch had already gotten in."

"Yeah, well, she fooled us all," Emma said.

"She ate my muffins," Granny said, with a good deal of heat. "Wish she'd choked on 'em."

"I'm not surprised," Blue added, fluttering over to Henry. "You must be both royal and worthy to wield Excalibur, and you are most certainly both, Henry." She looked over at Emma. "During my visit with King Arthur, he requested that you and your entire family visit when you return the sword - and of course, that includes Henry."

"I get to go to Camelot?" Henry said, his eyes shining.

"Yeah, squirt, I guess so," Neal ruffled his hair. "Maybe they'll make your Mom wear a fluffy princess dress again."

Emma gave him a look and Snow raised her eyebrows. "Emma? In a princess dress?"

"It was once. And if I keep eating Granny's pies, I won't fit it anyway," Emma said, stuffing another bite in her mouth. She turned her head as Regina made her way over toward the table, with an ice pack held against the side of her head. Henry rushed over to help her sit down.

"Mom - are you okay?"

"Yes, Henry, I'll be fine. As soon as my brains unscramble, I can heal this myself. In the meantime I could use a drink."

"I've got a bottle of wine with your name on it," Snow said, passing it over to Regina. Granny put down some goblets and Regina poured herself a healthy portion. She grabbed a second cup and started to pour for Emma, as well.

"And here's one for you, savior." She looked around. "Where's your pirate hero?"

"He wanted to inspect his ship and make sure it hadn't been damaged too badly in the fight." Emma said, licking her fork clean. "Honestly, I think he just wanted to be on deck for awhile."

"Do you blame him?" David asked.

Regina pushed the wine over to Emma, who waved it away.

"Oh, no thanks," She said with a smile. "I can't have that."

Regina's goblet stopped part-way to her mouth. Her eyes widened. "What?"

Emma glanced around the table at several sets of eyes, all staring her down. Dammit. She hadn't exactly wanted to announce yet.

Snow gave her a blinding smile, as if to say, _If you don't tell them, you know I'm going to_.

Emma sighed. Might as well get it over with. She turned to Henry, taking one of his hands. "Henry, I had planned to talk to you about this _in private_," She gave Regina and Snow an irked look. "But it looks like I'm going to be having a baby."

The table erupted in shrieks and cheers and a split second later, a very stunned pirate walked right into the middle of it, getting clapped on the back and hugged by an entire table full of well-wishers.

"To Hook and Emma!" David called out as everyone joined him in a toast.

Emma leaned down, pulling Henry in closer. "You okay with this?" She asked, her eyes concerned.

"Yeah!" He said. "Mom, that's so cool!"

She hugged him tight. "You know, another kid doesn't mean I love you any less, right?"

He nodded. "Mom, stop worrying, okay? It's not like you can't find a babysitter around here we want to spend some time together."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked up at Hook, reaching out to take his hand. "Everything okay on board?"

"Yes. Some minor damage to the starboard side, but I can right that easily enough. The ship is still seaworthy."

"Pull up a chair, Hook!" Grumpy called from the other end of the table. "Give us the whole story about the battle!"

"As much as I'd love to regale you," Hook said, "I have a more pressing matter to attend to." He pulled Emma up to her feet even as she was trying to put another piece of pie in her mouth. She dropped her fork, wiping her mouth quickly.

"Wait a minute," She said.

"I'll give you five seconds, love, before I throw you over my shoulder like a marauding pirate and steal you away from your family."

Emma put her fork down and called out "Bye!" as he jerked her arm, pulling her away from the table and up the stairs. They rounded the corner toward her room but didn't make it inside before he pushed her against the door and kissed her thoroughly. It was a long time before they came up for air, and Emma didn't mind. She felt like she couldn't get close enough - like she would crawl inside him if she could.

"I can't stop kissing you," He mumbled against her lips.

"Fine by me," She mumbled back, kissing him over and over.

"This is going to get embarrassing soon..."

He kissed the corners of her mouth, running his tongue lightly across her lower lip before bringing his lips down over hers again. She felt him feeling around behind her for the doorknob, and then they were through. He pushed her toward the bed even as he kicked the door shut behind him, not stopping until her legs hit the side of the mattress. She started to say something, but it was lost when he picked her up and laid her across the bed, coming down next to her.

His lips met hers again, parting her for the slide of his tongue as it moved and circled with hers. Emma had her hands in his hair, pulling it even as she pushed herself up into him. His hand moved up from her hip to just above her waist, and he was making her squirm with the slow sweep of his thumb on the underside of her breast. Emma moved her hands to his shirt, tugging on it in an attempt to get it off of him even as she felt him grind his hips against hers.

"Oh, God, Killian," She gasped, pulling his shirt over his head. He pulled back, stilling her hand as it reached for his waistband.

"Emma." He pulled her fingers up, kissing them softly as he shifted his weight onto one elbow. His hand reached out, cupping her face.

"Slow down, love."

"But I want you," She panted. "Right now."

"I know," He said quietly. "But it's my turn." His eyes were burning bright, and he didn't hesitate a moment before saying the words.

"I love you, Emma. I've loved you for the longest time. I don't know how it happened, or why I was fortunate enough to have it happen to me, but there it is. You have my heart. Always."

She looked up at him steadily, her eyes suspiciously shiny, but she remained silent.

"Say something, will you?" He entreated. "I know this is terrifying for both of us, but I need to hear you say it again." He smiled his crooked smile. "Without the cursing this time, if you please."

She took a deep breath. "I love you, Killian." She released her breath in a big whoosh that made them both laugh.

"There now," He said, kissing her softly. "Was that really so bad, love?"

"No," She answered. She raised her eyes to look at him. "No, it felt...really good. It felt right."

"Good. Now where were we?" He kissed her again, while his hand got busy divesting her of her clothing. It didn't take her long to reciprocate, and soon enough, she was laying atop him, kissing him and rubbing her breasts into his chest. His hand stroked down from her shoulders to settle on the back of her thigh, pulling her legs apart so that his fingers could slip in, tormenting her from behind. Emma arched against him, pulling up slightly at the feel of his magical hand. He fit himself to her and she leaned back, taking him in deeply, reveling in the groan that she pulled from him as she moved on him.

He reached up, twining his fingers in the back of her hair as he levered himself up into a sitting position, pulling her onto his lap as she adjusted, wrapping her arms and legs around him. His hand moved down to cup her buttocks, pulling her in tighter as he thrust against her, making her gasp aloud at the sensation of the two of them so tightly fused together. He accelerated his movements even as he buried his tongue in her mouth again, feeling her whimper against him when her body took over. Her hips pushed frantically against his as he pulled her down onto him, grinding into her as she cried out, pushing her hard as he pulled back to see the pleasure break on her face. The sight of her with her head thrown back, eyes closed, biting her lip - it was too much. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pouring himself into her and feeling like his heart was going to burst from the feel of her heat as it pulled everything from him.

They collapsed against each other, rolling slowly back onto the bed, still twined together and facing each other, with one of Emma's legs thrown over his. Hook ran his hand lazily down her side, touching her as though he couldn't help himself. Emma felt the same way as her fingers wove through his silky hair, sliding down to stroke his chest.

"Tell me we won't lose this," Emma said quietly. "That we won't forget how this is. How this feels."

"D'you really think I could forget, love?" He teased softly. He leaned in, kissing her. "Emma, what we have...it's not something that can simply fade away. I may not have loved anyone in a bloody long time, but I do know something about carrying a torch for someone. I've risked too much to have you, and I'd risk it all again tenfold to keep you."

"I don't want you risking anything," She said emphatically. "Ever again. We're in this together, do you understand? No more flying off to save the day."

"I'll do my best to keep my ship in the water," He promised. "But with your family, love, there are no guarantees."

She gave a strangled laugh. "Tell me about it." They laid in silence for awhile, just holding each other and enjoying the feel of it. Emma gave a sleepy yawn and settled herself on his chest, with her fingers tracing idle patterns over the line of hair on his belly.

"Killian?"

"Mmm?"

"Did I tell you that our baby has magic?"

"What?"

"Blue told me. That's why the witch wanted her so badly. She's second-generation true love, and that's going to give her some kind of superpowers or something."

"Perhaps her superpower will be that she can lie to her mother and get away with it." He said mischievously.

She looked up at him. "That's not even funny."

"She's half-pirate, love. You have to expect her to_ try_." He gave a shrug.

"Promise me you won't give her a cutlass for her first birthday." He was completely silent. "Killian?" Still nothing. "Killian!" She poked his belly, tickling him unmercifully as he doubled over, laughing and grabbing her hand.

"All right, all right!" He kissed her fingers. "Do that again, love, and I'll find a better use for that hand."

Emma pushed herself up until she was looking him right in the eyes. Then she gave him a slow, sexy smile and reached for him, arching a brow when he sucked in his breath.

"Challenge accepted, love." He flipped her on her back. "Prepare to be boarded."

He pressed himself into her, smothering her laugh against his lips.


	38. Chapter 38 - The Legacy

_**Nope, it's not over yet, folks. Need to get this chapter out, then one more, and then probably an epilogue unless I start germinating this chapter into something much bigger...not sure yet. I also have a great idea for a brand new Hook and Emma story, set in roughly the same time frame. Don't you wonder how Hook and Emma each spent their year apart? I know I do... So don't worry, readers. Stories may end, but Hook and Emma will go on and on and on...**_

_**Oh, and everyone be sure to wish Colin O'Donoghue a very Happy Birthday this Sunday, Jan. 26th! I may just throw a special one-shot out that day in his honor. **_

* * *

"He was looking at you all through breakfast," Hook remarked, pulling his horse up next to Emma's.

Good God. Not this again. "No, he wasn't."

"I'm surprised he didn't offer to cut your meat for you." Hook said, arching a brow.

"He was just being gallant. He's a _knight_."

"Well, he can bloody go be gallant someplace else."

"Really? You can_not_ be this jealous." Emma rolled her eyes.

Ever since they got to Camelot the night before, Hook had been reading volumes into Gawain's every action. When they left Camelot this morning to make their way to the lake, He "accidentally" ripped Gawain's tunic with his hook when Gawain reached out to help Emma onto her horse. Gawain was smart enough to move over to Henry's horse and give him a hand - recognizing a territorial male when he saw one.

"I'm not jealous, love," He went on. "I'm only pointing out that the man had his hands on the waist of the mother of my child and that is most certainly not good form."

"And a barmaid on your lap was what, exactly?" Emma asked, raising a brow.

"That was ages ago, and she served a dual purpose. I got the information we needed and I got to make you jealous for a change. It was quite liberating, as I recall."

"Mom!" Henry called out suddenly. "Is that the lake?"

"That's it," She answered. She looked over at Blue, who was hovering behind King Arthur's horse. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Blue replied. "The Lady specifically asked that Henry come with you."

"Please, Princess Emma," Arthur entreated. "If The Lady is desirous of a meeting, one would be wise to indulge her."

"Mom," Henry said, exasperated. "Stop trying to talk them out of it."

Emma gave a sigh. "All right. What The Lady wants, The Lady gets."

"We're here, my lady," Gawain called from up ahead. "I'll prepare your boat."

"For his sake, that had better not be a euphemism," Hook said, under his breath.

They pulled up to the banks of the lake, and Hook helped Emma down off her horse before anyone else could out-gallant him and do it first. He kept her hand in his, helping first her, then Henry into the boat and watching as they pushed off, heading for the center of the lake, with Excalibur laying across the seat between them.

"Hello? Lady of the Lake? It's me, Princess Emma." Emma squinted, shading her eyes as she looked out across the water. She didn't have long to wait.

"You were successful, I see," The Lady's serene voice came from just behind her. Emma swiveled in her seat.

"Uh, yeah." She picked up Excalibur. "This thing really came in handy. Thanks a lot for the loan." She held it out, but The Lady didn't move to take it.

"Hello Henry," She said instead, moving to the side of the boat so that she could address him more easily. "It's very good to meet you at last."

"Mom says you're a Naiad. That's so cool!"

She inclined her head graciously. "Thank you. I am quite impressed with you, as well."

"You should have seen him with that sword," Emma said, smiling. "He was amazing. It was like it weighed nothing in his hand."

"It didn't," Henry said, shrugging. "It was like it was hardly there."

The Lady turned her gaze to Emma. "There is a reason for that - the same reason that I requested you not come alone. Excalibur has chosen, and Henry is the one."

Emma's brows lowered in confusion. "The one..._what_?"

"Arthur has no children. Camelot's legacy is in jeopardy, with the disgrace of Lancelot and Mordred's forces decimating the the Knights of the Round Table. Arthur is no longer able to wield the sword, so I have kept it, awaiting the day that it chose a successor."

"Waitwaitwait..." Emma stammered. "Are you telling me that you think Henry is - "

"The rightful heir of Camelot. It is his destiny."

"Yes!" Henry said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Henry!" Emma gave him a warning look, before turning back to The Lady. "Look, we appreciate the vote of confidence, but Henry is thirteen. He's never been trained as a Knight or anything. He wasn't even born in this realm."

"The sword doesn't lie. We are aware that Henry is young, but your father, Emma, is known across the realm for his valor and his honor. You and He will help to guide Henry until he reaches the age of ascension. Arthur will reign until Henry is ready."

"Mom. I can do this." Henry's face was serious, and his voice was firm. Something in the set of his jaw gave her a glimpse of the man he would someday be, and she swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. She nodded.

"I know you can, Henry."

He smiled ear-to-ear, then turned to address The Lady once more.

"So, I get to keep the sword?"

"Yes. Guard it well, Henry, and use it wisely. And if, for any reason the blade should begin to glow without it being in your hand, it means that your kingdom is in danger. You must answer the summons without hesitation. Do you give your oath to do so?"

"Yes." He nodded solemnly.

"Then it is done," She said. "And one last thing." The Lady reached her hand into the water, pulling it up and extending it palm-up to Emma. "A gift, for you and for the man who holds your heart. Your service together in ridding the realm of the witch has been appreciated."

In her palm was a large, sparkling gem, so iridescent it appeared as if the color moved within it, swirling from deepest blue to brilliant aquamarine.

"It's so beautiful!" Emma said, reaching out to take it. "What is that?"

"It is called a Sea Diamond, and your Captain will know its worth. They are only found in the deepest depths, by those who call the water their home. Tell him to find a craftsman who can cut it. Part of this needs to become a pendant for your daughter. It will become her talisman, and she will need it one day. He will know what to do with the rest."

Emma looked down at the gem, mesmerized by its beauty. "Thank you," She said. "For everything."

The Lady gave her a soft smile. "You and your children are destined for great things, Emma, and so, I think, is your Captain."

Emma looked to shore, where Hook stood waiting. She smiled, not taking her eyes off him. "I think so, too."

"May fortune favor you both," The Lady said, smiling serenely. "Henry, we will speak again."

"Talk to you later!" He gave her a wave, and Emma suppressed a smile.

Camelot had no idea what they were in for.


	39. Chapter 39 - As Deep As The Sea

Hook stood in the great hall, adjusting his cuffs and re-checking his lapels for any sign of lint. He was just rubbing a scuff off the side of his boot when Henry walked in with David.

"Is she keeping you waiting?" Henry asked with a grin.

"I'm giving her three more minutes and then I'm going up there." Hook drummed his fingers on the table.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," David said, shaking his head. "Snow and Red are going all-out on her. She's not going to be able to stand much more, anyway."

"Is everything in place?"

David nodded. "Granny delivered as promised, and Blue is taking care of the rest."

"Very well. All I need is the girl." Hook glanced up the stairs again as he heard the sound of a door slamming from upstairs. A second later, Emma came flying down the staircase, wearing a dress, with her hair in disarray.

"Unbelievable!" She fumed. "They took every stitch of clothing I own and this was all they left." She gestured down at the shimmering emerald-green dress. It clung to her tightly, ending in swirl below her knees, and it had small cap sleeves of some sort of gauzy material that fell off the shoulder. The neckline plunged into a deep vee that was the focal point of one very admiring pirate.

"You look so pretty, Mom!" Henry said, his eyes wide.

"I remember that gown," David said, with a smile.

"Emma!" Snow and Red came running down the stairs after her. "Wait! Your hair!"

Red ran forward, brushing Emma's hair frantically as Snow held a handful of hairpins.

"Hold still and let us get this up!" Snow started to move around behind Red.

"Enough!" Emma said, her eyes threatening violence.

"Leave it down." Hook's voice was soft, and a bit husky. "She's beautiful as she is."

"Thank you," Emma said with a huge sigh of relief. Her eyes did a slow sweep, noting the high polish on his boots, moving up those leather-clad legs and taking in his deep crimson waistcoat under his black leather coat. "You don't look too shabby, either," She said with an appreciative smile.

"Are you ready to go, love?" He held out his hand and she took it gratefully.

"Get me out of here," She replied, under her breath.

They walked out of the castle, where the white coach with the gilded trim waited for them, drawn by a team of six snowy horses.

"Regina loaned it for the night," Hook said. "But only if I promised we wouldn't defile it."

She grinned down at him as he helped her up into it. "You actually _promised_ that?"

He pulled himself up into the seat next to her and closed the door, signalling the driver with a knock on the wall behind him. The coach took off at a leisurely pace.

"Okay, so my mother gets a little crazy over date night," Emma apologized. "She's got a lot of years to make up for and she missed my prom."

"Prom?"

"It's like a ball, except you make out or lose your virginity afterward." Emma said with a smirk.

"I've been to several balls just like that."

"Yeah, I'll just bet you have." Emma looked out the window as they drove through the village market. "So where are we going? Do you have a favorite tavern in this kingdom?"

"A few. But tonight we dine in style." He looked out the carriage window. "We're nearly there."

The coach came to a stop at the dock, and the footman opened the door. Hook jumped down, extending a hand for Emma and helping her out of the coach. She smiled as she looked up at the Jolly Roger.

"We're eating here?"

"Do you mind? Now that the repairs are finished, I'd love to take her out. The sun is setting and it's sure to be beautiful, out on the open water." He reached out, sliding a lock of hair through his fingers.

"I'm always up for a dinner cruise," Emma said with a smile. "Lead the way."

Hook loosed the moorings and they walked up the gangplank. Emma let out a laugh when she saw the blanket spread on the deck, set with plates and goblets. A picnic basket and a large, flat wooden box sat next to it.

"We're picnicking on the deck again?"

Hook moved up to the wheel deck, turning the ship out to sea. The wind caught the sails and she pulled out until the land was only a purple shadow far behind them. He tied the wheel off, then made his way back to the blanket, where Emma had just settled herself.

"No rum for me tonight. You're going to have to seduce me without it," She said with a shrug.

"I shall be especially vigilant," He said, raising a brow. "And now for our dinner." He unlatched the wooden box, flipping the lid open.

"Pizza!" Emma shrieked. "How the hell did you get pizza out here?"

"Granny," Hook said, putting a slice on her plate. "I think it's a good approximation. It was bloody difficult getting the pineapple, but luckily, I've got connections."

"Oh my God," Emma bit into it and made a sound of pure pleasure. "This is _amazing_."

He reached into the basket, pulling out a bottle. "There's lemonade for you, rum for me, and Granny sent along one of her apple pies."

"I'm going to be a heifer by the time the kid arrives, at this rate." Emma reached for another slice of pizza.

"Not to worry, love," Hook said, biting into his own slice. "I'll work it off of you."

Emma gestured out to sea with her goblet full of lemonade. "Well, at least there won't be any problems with the Coast Guard, this time."

Hook groaned. "I was _so_ close," He said. "That was a painful night."

"It was definitely memorable," Emma said, toasting him with her goblet. "In more ways than one."

"And here I sit, once again, trying to figure out the best way to get you out of your dress," He said with a devilish grin. "The night would have been a complete loss if I hadn't wished upon that star."

"You wished on the star?" She said, taken aback.

"I was getting desperate, love. I would have tried anything at that point. And it worked. Ariel showed up a few moments later with that book, which was a definite help." He opened his flask, taking a healthy swig of rum. "And what did you wish for that night? You never told me."

Emma looked out across the water, then looked over at Hook sideways.

"You. I wished for you, believe it or not."

"You very nearly had me, as I recall."

"I wanted more than that. I wanted the whole package. I wanted you and me, but I didn't trust myself not to screw it up somehow. So I wished for that. For you and me and the happily ever after."

He reached across, taking her goblet from her and setting it down on the deck. "Now then," He said, getting to his feet and helping her up. "The sun has set, the stars are coming out, and I have an idea for the making of a memorable evening."

"We could make out in Regina's carriage."

"Shhh, love." He turned her so that her back was against his chest. "Just relax and look." He tilted her chin up and she drew in a startled breath. The sky was full of stars, completely unimpeded by the pollution and air traffic you'd find in Boston. The difference was amazing. She leaned back into him, feeling his arms go around her waist, holding her tightly. The moon cast a soft glow over the water, and the smell of the water was fresh and clear.

"How could you have ever given this up?" She murmured.

"I just had to find a worthy trade." He leaned his head down, kissing the top of her head. "But it is beautiful." He shifted his eyes up, noting the faint blue glow just in his periphery.

"What is that?" Emma asked, squinting.

"Just a little something to help set the mood," He said quietly. Emma was about to form a question when her lips parted, and a startled "Wow" was the only thing she could manage.

The sky exploded in shimmering, bright stars and fairy dust, raining down, swirling on the breeze. It looked almost like fireworks, but so very much brighter and lingering even as the wind took it. It was so dazzling, it took her a moment to realize that Hook wasn't holding her anymore.

"Emma." His voice came from in front of her. She tore her eyes away from the brilliant spectacle of the sky, and there he was, down on one knee.

"I told you once that I would win your heart, but at the time I had no idea of the magnitude of that gift. I shall never, never be able to repay it, if I live a hundred lifetimes. And I've come to realize that a hundred lifetimes would be useless if none of them included you. Marry me, love."

Emma swallowed hard, and she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Are you sure you want to tie yourself to my family? We're pretty big on drama."

"You and I will certainly never want for adventure," He said, nodding. "But that's just good fun, now, isn't it? And with our daughter and Henry along, imagine the memories we'll make together."

She reached down, pulling him up to his feet. "Face me and say it again."

"Marry me, Emma."

Her eyes were heavy-lidded and her smile reached all the way down into her soul. She slid her arms around his neck, bringing his head down so that she could kiss him. She stopped just before his lips pressed against hers.

"I thought you'd never ask." She kissed him long and thoroughly, reveling in the feel of his arms around her, and the gentle rocking of the ship beneath them. When she opened her eyes, the fairy dust was fading in a muted shimmer over the water.

Hook stepped back, reaching into his pocket and sliding a ring on her finger that was unlike anything Emma had ever seen. The design was reminiscent of an ocean wave, so that the band looked as though it were swirling around her finger, and even in the moonlight and waning light of the fairy dust, she could see the cascading shades of blue in the stone that the band curled around.

"Is that the sea diamond?" She asked in a hushed tone. She held it up, shifting her hand to and fro and watching the stone move from deep to light. "It's amazing."

"And incredibly rare. As are you," He said, kissing her fingertips. "I have one of the same design for me, and the talisman pendant our daughter will wear shares the design, as well. Do you like it?"

"I love it. I love _you_," She murmured, still kind of awestruck. "It's the perfect ring for the wife of a sea captain."

"With a stone that befits a princess," He pointed out. He pulled her close again as the last of the fairy dust began winking out around them. "Shall we move to the cabin this time?" He asked, kissing her.

"And that nice, soft bed?"

He lifted a brow and gave her a very promising look when suddenly, the world lit up. A shooting star blazed across the sky above them, lighting up the deck and taking their breath away with its brilliance.

"Make a wish," Emma said, closing her eyes.

"Don't need to," Hook replied. She twined her arms around his neck as he bent to lift her, carrying her over to the cabin door.

"I've got everything I need, love, right here in my arms."


	40. Chapter 40 - Birthday

"Up to the left a little more," Snow directed.

"You just made me raise the right side," David protested.

"I told you both, this is _not_ what he wants. He hates surprises." Emma sat at the end of the table, rubbing her distended belly in a long, slow circle. "Whoo. I felt that one."

David's head snapped around. "Contraction?"

"Just a little one. Nothing regular yet. She's been doing this off and on for the last couple of days." Emma pushed back in her chair, extending her legs out in front of her. "I hate these damn restless legs."

"You should walk," Snow suggested helpfully. "But take somebody with you. It's still a little icy out there."

"Maybe I will take a walk." Emma sighed. "Do we need anything from the market?"

"Ask Granny," Snow suggested. "I think she's got the cake done, but she might need something else."

"Henry!" Emma called out. He turned from the project he was working on at the far end of the hall with Grumpy.

"Yeah?"

"Go see if Granny needs anything from the market. We're taking a walk." Henry took off with a nod as Emma pushed herself carefully to her feet, biting her lower lip when her belly tightened again.

David looked at her with concern. "Maybe you'd better stick to the courtyard. Your husband will disembowel me if you have a baby in the middle of the market."

"She's not coming yet," Emma reassured him. She rubbed her belly again. "Part of me feels like it can't be soon enough. I'd love to get more than twenty minutes of sleep at a stretch."

Snow walked over to where Emma stood and surveyed her handiwork. "Does it still look crooked to you?"

Emma looked up at the large banner strung over the entranceway that read "Happy Birthday Hook!" in bold, red letters. It was crooked, but she wasn't about to tell her that.

"I told you, he hates surprises."

"It's just a little party," Snow reassured her. "I only invited thirty people. Plus some of the villagers. And some visiting dignitaries. And all of Camelot."

"Oh, he'll be thrilled to see them." Emma said sarcastically. "How did you even find out it was his birthday?"

"Tink. She remembered him drinking himself into a stupor once in Neverland on his birthday." Snow said. "In fact, it was a lot more than once."

Emma shook her head. "This year, it was just going to be the - ow - two of us." She rubbed her belly, pushing in on a spot low and to the left. "Is that an elbow, do you think? Ow."

"Not too much longer, Emma," Snow said with a wide grin. "And then she and Leo will be terrorizing the castle together on a regular basis."

"And I'll be babysitting," Henry said, walking up next to her. "I'll teach them both to swordfight."

"Great." Emma rolled her eyes, then set her hands on the small of her back and leaned back, trying to stretch. "You ready to go?"

"Uh-huh. Granny says she needs rum."

"Rum?"

"Yep. You buy. I'll carry."

"Sounds like a plan," Emma replied. She gave David and Snow a wave. "We'll be back."

"Take it easy out there," David said. "Don't go far and Henry, make sure she doesn't walk on the ice."

Henry gave his grandfather a thumbs-up, then took his mother's hand and walked her out through the doorway.

"It's still crooked," Snow said, looking up at the banner again. "Don't you think?"

###

Emma and Henry walked through the marketplace arm-in-arm, at his insistence. Emma wasn't about to argue with him. At almost fourteen, she didn't get to hold him close nearly as often as she'd like anymore.

"So did you finish the ship?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Grumpy found some extra twine for me to use for the riggings. Dad says once the paint is dry, I can wrap it."

"He's going to love it," Emma said, squeezing his arm. Henry had been working for weeks on the model of the Jolly Roger for Hook's birthday. Tink managed to find him exactly the right shade of yellow paint and with some help from his father - who knew the ship pretty well, after all - it came together beautifully.

Emma had carefully planned her own present, seeking help from the jeweler who'd made their wedding rings and the talisman pendant for the baby. She'd had the compass that Anton gifted her engraved in beautiful script with one word: "Together." She reached down, patting the pocket of her cloak to be sure the package was still inside it.

"Good afternoon, Emma, Henry." Emma turned at the sound of Blue's voice, finding her hovering just behind them.

"Hi Blue," She said with a grimace. "Any word on when I can expect an arrival?"

Blue looked down at Emma's belly with a serene expression. "Soon. I can't give you the exact instance. Life has a way of deciding for itself."

"Are you here to do some shopping?" Henry asked.

"No, I'm here to deliver a message. Your mother is needed aboard the Jolly Roger."

Emma looked down the market road toward the dock. "Hook's down at the ship?"

"Indeed he is," Blue said, with a smile. "Henry, can you make sure that she gets there safely?"

"Sure," He said with a shrug.

"Okay," Emma said, holding up a hand. "You all need to stop babying me. The only one who needs to be babied is the baby. Who isn't here yet." She completely undermined the power of her protest by clapping a hand over her belly and bending over slightly.

"Yow. That was a big kick." She looked up at Blue. "This kid doesn't already have a sword in there, does she? 'Cause she's jumping around like crazy."

Blue gave a small, indulgent laugh. "No, she's quite alone in there. But she has her father's adventurous spirit. It will serve her well." She looked off toward the dock. "You should be going. You'll need to get off your feet soon."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Especially since they swell in the afternoon." She tucked her arm back into Henry's again. "C'mon Henry. Baby and I need to get a move on."

They moved down the road and managed to make it to the dock within a few minutes, but Emma was breathing hard by the time they got there.

"Mom? You okay?" Henry stopped in the middle of the dock, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah," She panted, "But Blue is right. I need to get off my feet soon. Whoa!" She reached down, gripping her knees. "Oh, that was big. I mean really, really big." She started to straighten up, then dropped back down again.

"Henry," Her voice was strained.

"Mom?"

"Go and get Hook. Run."

She didn't have to say another word - Henry was off like a shot down the dock and up the gangplank, flying across the deck of the Jolly Roger. Seconds later, Hook was jumping down onto the dock at a dead run, and was at her side in another heartbeat.

"What is it, love? Is it the baby?" He said, gasping for air.

"My water broke. And the pains are coming really, _really_ hard." She panted. "And fast."

"We have to get you back to the castle!" He started to put an arm around her, but she forestalled him with a long, tortured moan.

"There's no time for that! Blue was right. I need to get to the ship." Hook scooped her up, making his way quickly toward the gangplank.

"Henry - run back to the castle." He called over his shoulder. "Get Doc!"

He managed to get her down the stairs with only a few doubled-over stops, and into the cabin, where he settled her on the bed.

"Are you warm enough, love?" He asked, building up the fire.

"I'm sweating like a pig," She answered, panting hard. "And I - oooooh - need to get these clothes off. They're all wet."

He was at her side instantly, peeling the wet clothing off her and settling her back, plumping the pillows behind her.

"Whatever possessed you to walk down to the dock?" He asked, castigating her. "You should be home in bed. You barely slept last night."

"I was at the market when Blue told me you needed me." She replied, a bit perturbed.

"I needed you - here?" Hook was confused. "But I haven't talked to Blue today."

"She told me -" Emma thought a moment. "She told me I was needed aboard ship. I assumed that came from you."

He raised his brows, shaking his head.

"She told me she couldn't predict - ahhhh!" Emma blew out a puff of air. "Doc had better get here quick. This baby is coming."

"Now?"

"Now." Emma repeated firmly, biting down on her lip as she groaned.

"Now!" Hook sprang up, pacing frantically. "What do I do?"

"Stop pacing. And get me a shirt. I only need the bottom half naked."

Hook tossed open a chest at the foot of the bed, ripping through it and throwing clothing right and left until he found a clean shirt. He raced over to the side of the bed, tossing it over her head and cramming her arms through the sleeves.

"Calm." Emma took a couple of deep breaths. "Down."

"Right. Calm." Hook's eyes were wide, and when Emma moaned loudly, they filled with terror.

"Emma!" He screamed, taking her hand. "Tell me what to do, love."

"Just. Calm. Down." She said again, but erased any sense of calm by letting out a sound that was excruciating to hear. Hook clamped down on her hand so hard, it almost outweighed the pain in her belly. Almost.

"I'm gonna have to start pushing," Emma said, her voice breaking as she choked back another moan.

"No! You have to wait, love." He nodded frantically.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma looked at him like he was nuts, then she let out another scream. "Killian! NOW!"

Hook moved back to the foot of the bed just as Snow pushed through the cabin door with Doc right on her heels.

"Oh, thank God!" He said, falling back on his heels. "I bloody well thought I was going to deliver a baby one-handed."

"Out of the way," Doc said, suddenly all business. He lifted the blankets, tucking them back over Emma's knees as Hook grabbed one hand and Snow grabbed another. Less than three minutes later, a baby's cry split the air and the entire room let out a sigh of relief. Doc finished cleaning Emma up and ridding her of the afterbirth while Snow took a few minutes to clean the baby, wrapping her tightly.

"You were magnificent, love," Hook said, stroking the sweat-streaked hair off Emma's forehead.

Emma gave a choked laugh. "And you were a complete mess," She answered, closing her eyes a moment. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfect," Snow said, tears brimming her eyes. "Oh Emma, she's beautiful!"

They placed the baby in her mother's arms, and together Emma and Hook stared in fascination at her, playing with her fingers and toes. The baby screwed up her face, squirming a bit, and then she opened her eyes.

"Wow." Emma said in a hushed tone. "She's got your eyes," She said, looking at Hook.

He was just as awed. "No, love, mine aren't as blue as this. They're...beautiful."

"They look like the sea diamond," Emma said, her voice full of wonder. And indeed, they did. The baby's eyes were the deepest blue they'd ever seen, but if you shifted and looked at her in different light, they blazed like an aquamarine. Snow stared down at her with her mouth open.

"That's amazing," She whispered.

"She's a special child, indeed," Blue's voice came to from the doorway as she fluttered through. "I'm glad to see you made it here in time," She said kindly to Emma.

"You could have let me know I was in labor. You knew I was about to have this baby."

"I knew you were close, yes," Blue affirmed. "But the baby wouldn't have come if you weren't on the water."

"Come again?" Emma said, raising a brow.

"It was imperative that the baby be born on the water. That is all I can tell you at this time. Her destiny calls for it." Blue looked down at Hook. "Do you have the talisman? We need to put it on her."

Hook wasn't about to argue with a fairy bent on discussing destiny. He stood up and went over to a small, jeweled box set up on a shelf, and unlocked it, retrieving the pendant. He leaned over, draping it around his daughter's neck. The sea diamond suddenly glowed brilliant blue - it reminded him of sunlight on the water on a very bright day.

The baby looked up at him, as if satisfied with his actions, then she closed her eyes and snuggled into her wrappings.

"Did you _see_ that?" He whispered.

"Yeah," Emma murmured back. "It was like she was waiting for it." She looked up at Blue. "What was that all about?"

"I'm not even sure at this time, Emma. I only know that your child is tied to both magic and water, and each will be instrumental in shaping her destiny. The rest of the story will just have to unfold."

"Unfolding stories can be rather...unpredictable," Hook said, eyeing the fairy carefully.

"That is the nature of life," Blue said, with a benevolent smile. "Do you have a name?"

Emma looked at Hook, who gave her a nod.

"We were thinking about Meriel." Emma answered. At Emma's mention of the name, the sea diamond glittered again.

Emma raised her brows. "Well, okay. Meriel it is."

"An appropriate name," Blue said, inclining her head.

"It's lovely. What does it mean?" Doc asked.

"Shining Sea." Hook replied, softly stroking his daughter's head. "It was my mother's name." He looked at Emma. "May I hold her now?"

Emma passed Meriel over carefully. As soon as she settled in her father's arms, she opened her eyes again, looking at him curiously.

"Hello, little love," He said huskily. "I've waited several lifetimes for you."

"Speaking of age - how old _are_ you, anyway?" Emma asked.

"Counting the hundreds of years I was in Neverland, and the twenty-eight years I was frozen waiting for you to break the curse, well...let's just say I should probably be arrested for having relations with you."

"Ew." Emma said. "But if you didn't age, I don't think it counts."

"I'm bloody well going to age now. I can feel my hair graying just imaging her growing up." He reached down, stroking Meriel's hand, and making a face of unabashed delight when she curled her tiny fist around his finger. He looked up at Emma, unable to wipe the silly grin off his face.

"Best Birthday present a man could ask for," He said, leaning over to kiss her. "Thank you, love."

"Yeah, well, don't expect a repeat next year," Emma said, sardonically. "Let's have a party instead."

"Oh! The party!" Snow said. She made a face. "We have a cake and everything!"

"I hate surprise parties," Hook said, raising a brow.

"But it's a rum cake!" Snow said petulantly. "Granny's had it soaking for days."

"Now_ that_, I could probably use right now." Hook said ruefully.

Snow walked over to a cabinet set in the wall, pulling out a flask and taking the baby so that he could open it.

"There you go, Daddy," She said. "The first of many as a parent, I'm sure."

Hook stopped a moment, with the flask halfway to his lips. His eyes met Emma's. "I'm someone's father," He said hoarsely. "I'm someone's husband, and someone's father."

He blinked several times, then swallowed hard before taking a long drink of rum. Emma's eyes were suspiciously moist as well.

"Are we all done here?" Snow asked Doc as she passed the baby back to Emma.

"Yes," He replied with a kindly smile. "Emma just needs to get a little rest, and feed the baby when she's ready. She'll let you know." He and Snow packed up all the dirty linens and gave Emma and the baby one last kiss before pulling the door shut behind them, leaving the new family alone.

Hook pulled off his boots, sitting down on the bed next to Emma, and settling the baby on his lap as he pulled his wife under his arm to snuggle against his chest.

"So..." Emma said sleepily. "Are you worried about her? All this destiny stuff?"

"Worried?" He considered that a moment. "'Course I'm worried, love. I'm her father, after all." He lifted Emma's chin and smiled down at her. "But destiny is a funny thing. Some of it is luck, to be sure, but a lot of it we can shape for ourselves. She's got her mother's gumption and her father's obvious good looks. She'll go far, I have no doubt."

Emma poked him in the side for that one. "I guess I was just hoping we wouldn't be talking destiny until she was a lot older." She gave a yawn and settled her head on his chest again.

"Get some sleep, love." He kissed the top of her head. "You've had quite a day." He looked down at his daughter, adjusting the blanket around her and shifting her carefully into the crook of his other arm. "And so have you, little love."

He took a cleansing breath, letting go of the remnants of a deep and ancient grief. And he realized with a sense of peace that his destiny was resting in his arms.

"Thank you," He whispered to no one, and to everyone. Then he closed his eyes and relaxed into sleep.

A few moments later, Meriel opened her eyes, still showing a fathomless blue. A shadow crossed the window that looked out over the water, and the baby's eyes shifted in that direction - something a newborn shouldn't have been able to do.

They stared at each other for an endless moment before the shadow disappeared and Meriel closed her eyes again, dreaming.

* * *

_**Well, Readers, thank you all for taking yet another journey with Hook, and with me. I'm not entirely sure what I'm working on next - probably a series of one-shots, or maybe an alternate story about the hiatus. Check back and I'll try to surprise you. In the meantime, if you haven't checked out my other two stories, now's the time. This story is closing, but as you can see, Meriel's is just beginning, and Henry's has yet to be told. I'll get back to them both, I promise.**_

_**Thank you all so very much for reading me. I've loved every minute of this!**_


End file.
